Plaga
by realswobby
Summary: j.w. Ciężkie czasy dla miłości, klimaty katastroficzne... :p
1. Chapter 1

**\- I -**

Z człowieka potrafi wyleźć prawdziwa bestia, to fakt. Co tam jedna – zło, trafiając na podatny grunt, mnoży się w zastraszającym tempie. Przekonano się o tym naocznie wczesnym latem w okolicach East City, gdzie poczęła się Plaga. Miał już wtedy szesnaście lat. Kilka miesięcy temu za sprawą pewnego inicjatora ruszyła rosnąca lawina zdarzeń, a teraz musiała znaleźć się jakaś grupa ludzi, która zdołała otworzyć Bramę Piekieł. Inaczej nie mógł sobie tego wytłumaczyć.

Drżał jak liść na wietrze. Dosłownie. Stwory będące niewątpliwie chimerami – prawdopodobnie efekty niekontrolowanego łańcucha reakcji alchemicznych, o których dotąd jedynie czytał w bajkach – osiągały ponadnaturalne formy i rozmiary, od „zwykłych" mieszańców wielkości psa po dziwaczne hybrydy powalające drzewa i domy. Trudno uwierzyć w coś takiego, kiedy samemu jeszcze niczego się nie widziało, jednak te tony raportów, które nieustannie przeglądał, nie mogły kłamać. Ani ludzie przekazujący najnowsze wieści, najczęściej jednak milczący świadkowie wydarzeń, gdyż żadne słowa nie mogły oddać tego, co widzieli. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w ich przeżarte strachem oczy, by nie mieć wątpliwości, że Piekło rzeczywiście zapłonęło na ziemi – i to tak blisko, niemalże u samych drzwi…

On, Al i Winry byli akurat w Rush Valley, gdy to się zaczęło. Cały zagrożony teren – prawie wszystkie południowo-wschodnie prowincje, także dawny Ishvar – objęto przymusowym przesiedleniem. Oni zostali. Ruszyła powszechna mobilizacja Armii oraz państwowych alchemików, zdarzali się także ochotnicy. Jednak było za mało czasu. Tak wielkich mas ludności nie da się przenieść w jeden dzień. By uniknąć zastoju i paniki, musiano ograniczyć ruch na drogach, co i tak nie powstrzymało wielu przed wędrówką na oślep. W Rush Valley została większość mieszkańców. Stratedzy wojenni przewidywali, że miasto, ze swoim położeniem wśród gór i kanionów, stanie się niebawem twierdzą stojącą na drodze największej fali Plagi, zmierzającej do centrum kraju. Zgodnie uznali obronę tego miejsca za jeden z priorytetów całej – nie wahał się użyć tego słowa – wojny. Oczywiście informacja wyciekła i trafiła do ogółu, co raczej nie ucieszyło nikogo… może z wyjątkiem protetyków.

Wezwano go, jako państwowego alchemika, do służby – do obrony Rush Valley. Al niczego nie musiał, jednak zrobił, co oczywiste. Uznając się za ochotnika, ruszył śladem brata. Szybko znalazł sobie zajęcie. Podjął się wykonania solidnego muru okalającego miasto, a także systemu pomysłowych pułapek, by jak najbardziej utrudnić chimerom dostęp do mieszkańców. Dzięki temu, że nie posiadał łatwo męczącego się ciała, mógł osiągać naprawdę imponujące rezultaty.

Wybitnych alchemików było jak na lekarstwo. Ledwie parę godzin później pojawił się blady jak płótno przełożony i podał mu odpieczętowaną kopertę. Kolejny rozkaz. Ma przybyć do oddalonej o parę kilometrów na wschód mieściny, gdzie zdecydowano się stawić Pladze pierwszy, zorganizowany opór. Na najdalej wysuniętą, najsłabszą linię obrony.

Sam.

.

.

.

Była noc. Od ogłoszenia alarmu minęły cztery dni.

Naprawdę niewiele trzeba, by wywrócić świat do góry nogami.

Ed westchnął i przetarł lewą dłonią oczy, zmęczone czytaniem w nikłym świetle gazowej lampki. Powinien położyć się i usnąć, powinien odpocząć, jednak chciał też przejrzeć wszystkie walające się po stołach papiery, a jeszcze tyle tego zostało…

Wokół zupełna cisza, jedynie wiatr delikatnie napierający na płócienne ściany obszernego, wojskowego namiotu. Wszyscy zainteresowani tematem już dawno poszli, on nie potrafił. Jeszcze nie widział całej reszty. Na pewno coś przeoczono, a on musiał to odkryć, musiał odkryć jakiś znak, szczegół, powiązanie – cokolwiek – coś, co rzuciłoby więcej światła na ten piekielny, rozrastający się i pochłaniający rzeczywistość mrok. Raporty bogato opatrzone komentarzami i zdjęciami niewiele w tym pomagały, wręcz przeciwnie.

Wokół cisza, lecz w nim krew szalała, a serce i tętna waliły jak młotem.

Z treści dokumentów wyłaniał się obraz beznadziei i rozpaczy, niemal niewysłowionej tragedii. Panika ogarnęłaby każdego żyjącego szarą codziennością człowieka po lekturze tych materiałów. Nic dziwnego, że ich nie ujawniono. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chimery albo się rozmnażają – co jest niemożliwe – albo wręcz pojawiają znikąd i to w błyskawicznym tempie. Teoria co do Bramy Piekieł wydawała się zatem nawet prawdopodobna… pomijając oczywiście kwestię wiary w coś takiego jak Piekło.

Tereny dotknięte Plagą przypominały wyścielone trupami i gruzami pobojowiska. Bestie rozrywały ofiary na strzępy z niewytłumaczalną, przerastającą rozum zajadłością, przy czym rzadko zdarzało się, żeby ciała były pożerane. Żadnych rannych, prawie żadnych ocalałych – potwory szerzyły strach, śmierć i zniszczenie, nie szczędząc nikogo.

Przełknął ślinę. Niektóre zdjęcia przedstawiały żywe osobniki lub nawet całe stada, jednak zawsze z bezpiecznej odległości. Wiele można by powiedzieć o ich twórcach bądź twórcy, lecz talentu i pomysłowości w doborze gatunków oraz sposobów ich łączenia z całą pewnością im – lub jemu – nie brakuje.

Diabła za skórą najwyraźniej także.

Chimery stojące najdalej od obiektywu wydawały się wręcz absurdalnie ogromne. Jednakże NIKT tych zdjęć nie fałszował. Sprawdzano.

\- Niech to… jasna cholera… - wyszeptał.

To, przed czym uciekał w ostatnich dniach znów go dopadło, sprawiając niemal fizyczny ból. Cały spięty, wbił drżące pięści w stół; metal szorował po drewnianym blacie. Oddech urywał się i przyspieszał… nie, nie może na to pozwolić…

Jeśli wierzyć ludziom obserwującym poczynania wroga, to już jutro te obrazki rodem z koszmaru okażą się rzeczywistością. Na razie broniła się jeszcze przed tą wiedzą jakaś rozpaczliwa, dziecinna nadzieja, chwytająca się znanego dotąd świata jak tonący brzytwy. Lecz już jutro – oby tylko nie w nocy! – Plaga dotrze do miasteczka, a żądne krwi chimery, jak rozpędzone stado tratujące wszystko na swojej drodze, zabiją każdego… - zabiją też i jego.

Żadnych złudzeń. Wszyscy mówili o walce, taktyce, wszelkich staraniach, lecz tak naprawdę szykowali się bardziej na śmierć niż zwycięstwo – widział to. Sam też nie potrafił, mimo że bardzo tego pragnął, dostrzec choć cienia realnej szansy na powodzenie. Te diabelskie hordy nie powstrzymałyby nawet mityczne przepaście Tartaru!

Już dobre kilka minut trwał tak pochylony, z opuszczoną głową i zaciśniętymi szczękami. Patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś ponad stosami papierów, usiłował bezskutecznie coś znaleźć, czegoś się uczepić, więc zamknął oczy i skupił się na tym całym sobą. Z sykiem wdychał i wydychał powietrze.

Jednakże lęk nieustannie żywił się pytaniami bez odpowiedzi.

Przede wszystkim: co robić? Jak przeżyć? Żaden sposób nie wydawał się wystarczający i właściwy. Jedyna szansa na milion… jak tego nie spieprzyć?

I nie chodziło tu tylko o ucieczkę przed własnym, grożącym mu cierpieniem i śmiercią. To nowa myśl, nagła, choć oczywista, uderzyła z doznaniem przeszywającym na wskroś każdą komórkę ciała, drażniącym każdy, najmniejszy nerw, co do jednego – to ona, a po niej kolejne sprawiły, że poczuł wreszcie to pieczenie pod powiekami, a ręce rozluźniły się i opadły wzdłuż boków, osłabione, bezradne wobec TAKIEJ fali rozpaczy…

Jak przetrwać i pokonać Plagę?! Uratować niewinnych?! Pomyślał o Alu, marzącym o odzyskaniu swojego ciała, o Winry, będącej żywym wspomnieniem i nadzieją, zaproszeniem do dawnego, normalnego życia… O wszystkich ludziach obecnych w jego świecie, wspierających i pomagających mu w każdej sytuacji… Jak ocalić tych, których…

.

.

.

Z obawą i ciekawością zerknęła przez odsłonięte wejście do wnętrza wielkiego namiotu, skąd dobywał się szum gorączkowych dyskusji. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w jednym miejscu tylu wojskowych naraz. Mimo to chciała podejść bliżej, lecz nim uczyniła choć jeden krok, na jej ramieniu wylądowała ciężka, męska dłoń. Strażnik w mundurze Armii nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

Nie cofnęła się, gdyż w jednej chwili dostrzegła w najbardziej oddalonym kącie pomieszczenia, wśród ludzi zebranych wokół stołu znajomy, czerwony płaszcz z symbolem Alchemii – wężem przybitym do krzyża – oraz jasne włosy zaplecione w warkoczyk. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, a usta drgnęły w nerwowym uśmiechu.

Odwrócony tyłem nie widział, że przyszła, dopóki nie zaczął czegoś mówić do stojącego obok niego, znanego jej mężczyzny. Wtedy jakby wyczuł na sobie czyjeś przenikliwe spojrzenie. Zauważył ją.

.

.

.

\- Nie możemy znowu popełnić tego błędu! – zagrzmiał major Alex Louis Armstrong, spoglądając z góry na wszystkich zebranych jak na bandę niesfornych dzieciaków. – Trzeba bronić naszych armat za wszelką cenę, bez nich jesteśmy na straconej pozycji…

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale przecenia pan ich znaczenie w walce z Plagą – wtrącił spokojnie mężczyzna ze zbyt skomplikowanym nazwiskiem, by je zapamiętać. – Owszem, przydają się w początkowej fazie, lecz nie są one w stanie powstrzymać takiej szarży.

\- W znaczącym stopniu osłabiają siły wroga! To dzięki nim żołnierze mają przynajmniej szansę na przeżycie! Nie zamierzam posyłać ich na pewną śmierć!

Ed oderwał wzrok od mapy i zerknął na majora. To potężnie zbudowane przez naturę uosobienie łagodności i wrażliwości od wczoraj zmieniło się niemal nie do poznania.

Trudno się dziwić. On także się zmienił.

\- Nas wszystkich czeka pewna śmierć, jeśli znaczna część ludzi nie odda swojego życia za pozostałych – tłumaczył mężczyzna prawie pogodnym tonem, lecz jego ponurych, ciemnobrązowych oczu nie rozpaliła najmniejsza iskierka humoru. – To nieuniknione. Zatem jedno, co chociaż możemy dla nich zrobić, to dać im wybór – czy chcą bronić tego, czego obronić się nie da, czy może zechcą spróbować zawalczyć o siebie? Im dłużej żołnierz żyje, tym więcej zrobić może…

Major zmarszczył brwi.

\- Honor także ocalą, salwując się ucieczką? Jeśli nawet niektórzy dzięki temu przeżyją… jakie to będzie życie?

Zapadła cisza, umilkły wszelkie prowadzone ukradkiem rozmowy. Wszyscy wyczuli konfrontację i z zapartym tchem czekali na wynik.

Mężczyzna z dziwnym nazwiskiem prychnął.

\- Racja. Honor, wierność krajowi, poświęcenie… dzięki ideałom istnieją armie, czyż nie? Fajnie być taką „cegiełką", prawda, majorze? Takim kamykiem spośród tysięcy innych kamieni… Mur z takiego materiału może runąć w każdej chwili – ale cóż, umarli i tak nie zgłaszają reklamacji. Chciałby pan do nich dołączyć? Do tej masy, której jedynym zadaniem jest umrzeć, by inni mieli dość czasu, aby zabić? Zrobiłby pan to „z honorem"?

Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy zebrani, żołnierze oraz pozostali dowódcy spuścili wzrok, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy. Ed zabrał ręce ze stołu.

\- To nieodpowiedni moment na dyskusje o moralności – burknął major z kwaśną miną na bladej twarzy. – Poza tym, pańskie argumenty są jednostronne…

Lecz tamten nagle uśmiechnął się, szczerząc nierówne i żółtawe zęby.

\- A jak pan sądzi, ilu z nas tu obecnych dożyje do przyszłego tygodnia? Hm? Domyśla się pan? Ale co tam, przecież umrzemy – zostaniemy ROZSZARPANI żywcem – „z honorem"!

\- Wystarczy, panie L… - rozległ się cichy, ciepło brzmiący głos. Obecni zerknęli niepewnie na drobnego mężczyznę w zwykłej koszuli, bez górnej części munduru, za to wyposażonego w maleńki, jasny wąsik. Ten, nie zważając na ich zainteresowanie, z niezmienną postawą i skupieniem na twarzy kontemplował płomień gazowej lampki, oświetlającej rozsypane po blacie papiery. – Wszyscy dostatecznie mocno się boimy, nie musimy słuchać takich rzeczy. Mieliśmy ustalić, co jeszcze można i trzeba zrobić, zanim dotrą tu kolejne bestie. Moim skromnym zdaniem – kontynuował po chwili ciszy – naszą najmocniejszą stroną są towarzyszący nam alchemicy. To dzięki nim wczorajsza fala Plagi załamała się i mogliśmy dobić wiele z tych kreatur bez większego ryzyka. Myślę, że naszą ogólną taktykę powinniśmy oprzeć na…

Ed niewiele z tego słyszał; poderwał głowę dopiero na dźwięk swojego imienia.

\- Edwardzie, twoim rejonem było to skalisko na północnej krawędzi wąwozu, prawda?

\- Tak. – Lekko drżącą ręką wskazał właściwe miejsce na mapie i przesunął palcem po kilkucentymetrowej linii. – Dokładnie ten fragment.

\- Pułapki spełniły swoje zadanie?

\- Owszem… w przypadku mniejszych chimer. Większe czekały, aż zapełnią się doły, dopiero potem przechodziły na drugą stronę… po trupach. – To trwało chwilę, lecz zdołał się opanować. – Są niezwykle inteligentne, szybko się uczą.

\- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna z wąsikiem zerkał na niego, prawie nie odwracając gałek ocznych od swojego poprzedniego celu. – Chyba dobrze domyślam się, co trzeba w tych dołach poprawić?

\- Już je pogłębiłem… to znaczy, niektóre. To dość pracochłonna robota – wyjaśnił Ed z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Oczywiście, rozumiemy. To, co robicie, jest naprawdę niezwykłe… szkoda tylko, że pomaga was tak niewielu. Niemniej jednak… słuchaj, nie chcę ci rozkazywać, ile czasu masz na to poświęcić… ale liczymy na jak najlepsze efekty. Tu chodzi o przyszłość całego Amestris.

\- Rozumiem pana. – „Odeśpię to chyba dopiero w grobie", mignęło mu jednocześnie w głowie. – Nie ma więc co zwlekać. Potrzebuję wozu, żeby zdążyć ze wszystkim…

\- Co masz na myśli, Edwardzie Elricu? – zagrzmiał nagle major, przybierając groźną minę. – Chyba nie zamierzasz już teraz tam jechać?

\- A co, mam czekać na chimery?

\- Nie do końca się zrozumieliśmy, chłopcze – wtrącił mężczyzna z wąsem. – Już o tym mówiłem. Ruszymy tuż przed brzaskiem, ze wszystkimi alchemikami, zabierzemy też ze sobą spory oddział żołnierzy. To i tak będzie wysoce niebezpieczne, ale z pewnością nie aż tak, jak pojechanie tam teraz, w nocy – to jak proszenie się o śmierć, szukanie guza. Poza tym, musimy przecież odpocząć.

\- Co za idiotyzm – prychnął Ed. Serce tłukło się o żebra jak opętane. Czyżby mu odbiło?! Jak może tego AŻ TAK chcieć, jechać tam właśnie teraz – po nocy?! A jednak coś w nim na przekór chciało, domagało się tego szaleństwa. Coś czekało z masochistyczną niecierpliwością, aż może ten facet z wąsikiem, dowódca dowódców rozmyśli się i uzna jednak, że nie taki znowu głupi ten pomysł… Z trudem powstrzymał się przed poprawieniem kołnierzyka, przyklejonego do mokrej szyi.

…Może chodziło o to, żeby nie odwlekać już dłużej tego, co nieuniknione?

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytał Armstrong, obserwując Eda z dziwnym skupieniem na twarzy.

\- Niby jak zdołamy odpocząć? – Powoli tracił panowanie nad tym, co czuł i mówił. Spojrzał bez skrępowania na górującego nad nim majora. – Ja na pewno nie zasnę. Jak będzie trzeba, to sam pojadę, bez łaski, umiem prowadzić…

\- Uspokój się – mruknął mężczyzna.

Ed zamrugał. Chciał chyba znowu coś powiedzieć, ale jakby wszystkie słowa pouciekały z głowy. Pozostały tylko wpatrzone w niego oczy majora, to pełne współczucia spojrzenie przyjaciela… I nagle coś jeszcze.

Ktoś na niego patrzył. Nie, nie chodziło o tych wszystkich milczących bądź cicho ze sobą rozmawiających obserwatorów, uczestników zebrania. To było zupełnie nowe wrażenie, którego źródło tkwiło zaraz za granicą pola widzenia. Patrzyło, wpatrywało się z takim wyczekiwaniem, jakby chciało, żeby też zauważył…

Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Winry.

.

Chłopak obrócił się i oparł gwałtownie o stół.

\- Jasny gwint...! – wyrwało mu się szeptem, zupełnie odruchowo.

\- Twoja była dziewczyna? – spróbował zgadnąć mężczyzna z wąsikiem, nadal z dyplomatycznym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę kazać zabrać ją stąd pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem…

\- Nie!... to znaczy… kurde, co ona tu robi? – Czuł się jak zdemaskowany, przyłapany na chwili słabości. Przyłożył dłoń automaila do czoła, zasłaniając nią twarz. Musiał jakoś dojść ze sobą do ładu.

\- Zapewne chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać – zauważył odkrywczo major, kiwając głową z miną Wielce Mądrą i Domyślną. – Pójdź, nie daj biednej dziewczynie tak czekać na zimnie...

\- A… ale mamy zebranie!

\- Omówiliśmy już praktycznie wszystko, co ważne – powiedział Pan z Wąsem. – Jak mówiłem, zaczynamy o świcie. Także z całym szacunkiem dla twojego zaangażowania, Edwardzie, ale wybij sobie z głowy bohaterskie wypady po ciemku, jasne? Wielką szkodą byłaby utrata jednego z najlepszych alchemików w naszych szeregach...

Lecz chłopak nie słuchał. Jego mina sugerowała kolejną, rozgrywającą się w nim batalię. Co i rusz kręcił głową, zagryzał usta, rozluźniał i zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Wielu patrzyło na to nie bez uśmiechu na zmęczonych, poszarzałych twarzach.

Wreszcie Ed odetchnął głębiej, już względnie spokojny. Jemu nie było do śmiechu. Nie było mu też zbyt blisko do radości ze spotkania… którego przecież chciał, mimo wszystko.

Ale nie w tych dniach. Nie po tym, co się działo i co jeszcze ma się wydarzyć. Nie po tym mroku, którego tak doświadczył; kolejne przekroczone granice, zupełnie jak przed laty…

Obawiał się, że będzie musiał ją zranić.

.

.

.

„Idiota!", skwitowała Eda krótką myślą.

Nie uszło jej uwadze to, jak szybko i gwałtownie odwrócił się tyłem, udając, że niby jej nie zauważył. Zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, lecz rozczarowanie i złość nie przemogły tego uczucia nerwowego kołatania w piersi. Strach dojrzewający od wczorajszego dnia ustąpił niewysłowionej uldze, jednak niepokój czuwał…

Niepewna, co robić, zerknęła na stojącego w pobliżu strażnika.

\- Trwa zebranie – wyjaśnił zwięźle.

Prychnęła. Szkoda, że nie wzięła ze sobą swojego ulubionego klucza francuskiego! Ale czekała ze splecionymi na piersi rękami, choć nocny wiatr nie był wcale przyjemny. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze coś omawiali. Z takiej odległości nie mogła rozróżnić ani słowa.

Zaczynała już podejrzewać, że może jednak ten kontakt wzrokowy był złudzeniem, gdy nagle chłopak ruszył w jej stronę niespiesznym krokiem. Coś w niej zapłonęło, a motyle poderwały się całą chmarą do lotu.

Stanął przed nią i tylko patrzył. Dorównywał jej wzrostem; może nie całkiem, ale już-już prawie. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie mogła spoglądać na niego z góry i żartować z centymetrów, jak nieraz to robiła, gdy zanadto zalazł jej za skórę. Ech, gdzie te czasy…

Przez chwilę próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko otwierała i zamykała usta, bo nie mogła się zdecydować: czy najpierw jakieś powitanie, pytania, żale, może kołkiem w łeb?

\- W porządku – mruknął tamten; twarz ginęła w mroku.

\- …My-myślałam, że zadzwonisz – wydukała wreszcie.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Ile razy mam to powtarzać? Zawsze wam mówię, żebyście dzwonili, zanim wrócicie...! Taki wielki to problem?!

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył. Zdziwiła się tą potulnością, bo jednocześnie nie wydawał się speszony: nie uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, lecz patrzył jej prosto w oczy, z chłodnym, łagodnym dystansem. Wydawał się na coś zdecydowany. – Byliśmy… trochę zajęci. Widzisz, jakie tu zamieszanie… zresztą, nieważne. Dobra, powiedz, kto cię przywiózł. – Zaczął rozglądać się, chyba za jakimś pojazdem. Zapytał zresztą takim tonem, jakby zamierzał natychmiast dokopać kierowcy.

\- Przyszłam – odparła bez ogródek.

\- COO?!

Wychodzący z namiotu ludzie spoglądali na nich z ciekawością, lecz oni widzieli tylko siebie. Winry nie mogła w tych ciemnościach upewnić się co do miny chłopaka, jednak ton jego głosu nie pozostawiał złudzeń. Był wściekły.

\- Jak to?!

\- Zwyczajnie, wyszłam z miasta, gdy tylko dowiedziałam się od Ala, że wróciłeś i nic ci nie jest…

\- Al ci na to pozwolił...?!

\- Nic mu nie mówiłam – przerwała Edowi, trochę już poirytowana jego reakcją. – O co chodzi? To przecież niedaleko, ledwie pół godzinki, bardzo prosta droga…

\- Kurde, ale idiotka z ciebie! – warknął Ed, złapał dziewczynę pod ramię i siłą odciągnął kilkanaście metrów dalej, w jeszcze głębszy mrok, z dala od ciekawskich uszu. – Jest zbyt niebezpiecznie! – syknął jej w twarz. Wyrwała się.

\- A inni ludzie też wychodzą poza mury, bez problemu!

\- Trwa EWAKUACJA, do jasnej cholery...! Wszyscy stąd uciekają! Jak mogłaś choć pomyśleć o przyjściu tutaj na własną rękę?!

\- …Bo martwiłam się, chciałam cię zoba...

\- Taki kawał drogi, po nocy?! – wpadł jej w słowo. Teraz to on górował. I zbliżał się, atakował…

Ciemność nie zasłaniała wszystkiego. Poczuła strach.

\- Przecież pilnujecie jedynego przejścia po tej stronie miasta!

\- I co z tego?! Niechby się tu przedostała choć jedna chimera...!

\- Nie przepuściliście żadnej. Całe Rush Valley o tym trąbi! W radiu też…

\- Zgłupiałaś do reszty?!

Drżeli i dyszeli na siebie, prawie dotykając się nosami. Sekundy mijały w ciężkim strachu, wściekłości i cierpieniu, które powoli odpływały wraz z czasem, pozostawiając po sobie… pobojowiska.

Zorientował się, że ściska jej ramiona. A ona, że kuli się i trzęsie, bo twarz przyjaciela nagle stała się obca i przerażająca…

Nie. Przeraził nie tylko Winry, ale i samego siebie. Jego ręce odskoczyły od ciała przyjaciółki jak oparzone.

\- Wybacz! – prawie jęknął, zwieszając głowę. – Ale… BŁAGAM, po prostu nie ryzykuj tak niepotrzebnie...!

I już chwilę potem brakło mu tchu, maksymalnie spiętemu i nieruchomemu w jej ciepłym uścisku.

Dlaczego ona to robi...?! To przecież tak, jakby przytulała do siebie zębaty nóż.

\- W porządku… - szept tuż za uchem. – Zapomnijmy o tym!

Ponagliła go, obejmując jeszcze mocniej.

Westchnął. Zbyt słaby. Nie miał na to siły. Rozluźnił się i delikatnie oplótł rękami plecy dziewczyny, docisnął – ciepło do ciepła, serce do serca, szyję do szyi, marząc przy tym ledwie świadomie, by mogli pozostać taką jednością – już na zawsze.

C.D.N.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- II -**

Jechali te kilkanaście minut praktycznie w milczeniu. Siedzieli w mroku z tyłu wozu, za oknem po prawej mknęły skały, a po drugiej stronie – widok na leżące na dole i szybko zbliżające się, rozświetlone Rush Valley.

Trzymała go za lewy nadgarstek. Zaryzykował krótką drzemkę. Chwilę po tym, jak nim szarpnęło, zerknął na dziewczynę; ciężko dyszał, nie mógł zamknąć ust. Obserwowała go w milczeniu i skupieniu, bo zamierzała wypatrzyć, domyślić się i zrozumieć z niego jak najwięcej. Sam z siebie nie mówił prawie nic.

Mieli za mało czasu.

\- Więc… skoro widziałeś się wcześniej z Alem… to znaczy, że do niego dzwoniłeś, tak? – spytała potem, siląc się na lakoniczny ton.

Odpowiedział dość niechętnie.

\- Nie… to był przypadek. Przyjechał, bo wolał sam przekonać się, jak wygląda sytuacja i akurat trafił na mnie. Mówił, że chciał nam pomóc… ale ciągle miał coś do roboty na swojej „działce". Musimy dbać o równomierny podział sił. Nie ma nas, alchemików, zbyt wielu.

Zaparkowali pod wielkim, skalistym murem mającym około pięćdziesięciu metrów wysokości – dzieło Ala. Ed, pomimo marnego samopoczucia musiał zauważyć i przyznać, że zaimponowała mu ta robota. Mur posiadał solidne i głębokie „korzenie", a także dopracowaną strukturę, co nie jest takie proste do uzyskania w tak różnorodnym, pod względem materiału, terenie. Zaciekawiło go nawet, jak bratu idzie praca nad pułapkami, może podejrzałby od niego jakieś ciekawe sztuczki…

Ale mieli za mało czasu.

Zatrzymali się tuż przy wejściu na ogrodzony teren miasta – przy furcie niewiele większej od zwykłych, domowych drzwi. Mieszkańcy nie bali się jeszcze na tyle, by ją zamykać. Jedyny strażnik pilnujący miejsca kulturalnie oddalił się, pozostawiając ich samych.

Miałkie słowa nie mogły przejść przez gardła, więc stali obok siebie w milczeniu, próbując zdecydować się na te istotne. W końcu Winry przemogła się i pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

\- No to… zadzwoń tym razem, kiedy opanujecie sytuację i wrócisz, dobrze? – Chłopak patrzył na nią bardzo dziwnie. Nieznacznie przesunęła się w stronę furty; nagłe, złe przeczucie skłaniało ją do jak najszybszego odejścia. – Znasz numer do pana Garfiela?

\- Winry…

\- A, i kiedy będziesz miał więcej czasu, to koniecznie tu przyjedź. Twoje automaile na pewno wymagają solidnego przeglądu…

\- Czekaj… muszę cię… o coś zapytać.

Stali tym razem tak, że światło lampy padało na nich z góry i mogła dokładniej zobaczyć twarz Eda. Cóż… za dnia wyglądałby pewnie lepiej… a może wręcz przeciwnie? To, co jednak wstrząsnęło nią najbardziej, to wyraźny, mokry ślad na jego lewym policzku, a także ciężkie, ponure, uwieszone na niej spojrzenie, poprzez które coś – jakieś słowa – za wszelką cenę usiłowało wyrazić się, wydostać na zewnątrz. I nadal wydawał się bliski łez.

Od lat nie widziała, żeby płakał. Było to niepisaną zasadą, której zawsze starannie strzegł. Teraz nie dał rady – choć zdawał się nie być tego świadomy – i ten fakt jakoś bardziej niż wszystko inne do tej pory sprawił, że i z jej oczu runęły pierwsze dwie, duże krople.

\- O co?...

\- Czy zgodzisz się… nie… Chcę, żebyś zrobiła to, co ci powiem. Dla mnie… dla Ala też. Obiecaj, że to zrobisz.

Więc ten narastający niepokój, który od samego początku męczył jej serce, miał realną podstawę. Kolejne, zbyt długo wstrzymywane łzy pomknęły po twarzy.

Czyżby miały sprawdzić się najczarniejsze prognozy na przyszłość?

\- Nie kupuję kota w worku – burknęła.

Uśmiech zaledwie drgnął na jego ustach.

\- Więc zrób teraz wyjątek…

\- Nie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nalegam, żebyś…

\- Nie!

Twarz chłopaka zmieniała się, lecz zaraz pochylił głowę z ciężkim westchnieniem tak, że grzywka osłoniła oczy. Wbił obie ręce w kieszenie. Jeśli to była manifestacja złości, to jak na jego standardy wyjątkowo nietypowa.

Lecz po chwili niespokojnego milczenia…

\- Chcę… Wyjedziesz z miasta tej nocy. Spakuj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ten facet, Travis – wskazał kciukiem na stojący za nim wojskowy wóz, którym przywiózł ich ledwie wyglądający na dorosłego żołnierz – zawiezie cię do Central City. Zabierzesz babcię i Dena. Wyjedziecie za granicę… jak najdalej stąd.

Czas upływał w sennej ciszy, kołysanej szumem wiatru i szelestem liści. Nic niewłaściwego nie zakłócało spokoju natury. Dochodzące z oddali sporadyczne odgłosy przejeżdżających ulicami pojazdów również wydawały się częścią tej harmonii.

Lecz ich serca waliły jak młoty pneumatyczne we własnym, płonącym świecie.

\- Z… zgadzasz się…? – wyjąkał Ed cichym, drżącym głosem, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy, lecz nie strachu czy rozpaczy, a nowego ducha, nadziei tak żywej, tak nagłej, tak upragnionej!...

\- Nigdzie nie jadę – oświadczyła Winry.

.

Cofnął się chwiejnym krokiem. W głowie nie postała żadna konkretna myśl. Ciężka kropla utorowała sobie nową drogę; poczuł jej słony smak w drgającym kąciku ust.

Nie patrzyła na niego. Specjalnie balansując wzrokiem gdzieś ponad koronami pobliskich drzew, z zaciętym wyrazem na bladej, mokrej twarzy, pocierała dłońmi ramiona, niby z powodu chłodu, a jej pierś falowała tak szybko jak pędząca na pełnych obrotach lokomotywa.

Zagryzł wargi, mrugając i mrużąc oczy, by nie uronić już ani jednej łzy. Mógłby skończyć to w bardzo prosty sposób, ostrą kłótnią rozładowującą napięcie albo przynajmniej chłodnym rozstaniem. O tak, burzył się jego wrodzony temperament! Ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, co tak naprawdę chce i musi osiągnąć, co ocalić: resztki honoru, czy życie Winry. Nietrudny wybór.

\- Błagam, posłuchaj mnie! Nie rozumiesz… ty NIE WIESZ, co się dzieje…!

\- Powiedziałam już, zostaję tutaj! – warknęła i spojrzała na niego z furią. – Niby po co mam uciekać, przecież obronicie to miasto, prawda? Prawda?!

\- MUSISZ stąd wyjechać!

\- Nie rozkazuj mi, dobrze?!

Zapadła cisza, lecz dialog między nimi trwał w najlepsze. Słowa okazały się w nim niepotrzebne. Ich myśli także: były szybkie, bezładne i pourywane – więc po prostu patrzyli na siebie, w trochę tajemniczy, niewerbalny sposób przekazując sobie wszystko to, czego głosy nie byłyby w stanie wyrazić. Zmagania te nie rozstrzygnęły jednak sporu, zarówno on, jak i ona byli zbyt silni i zbyt słabi, żeby ustąpić.

Osiągnęli przynajmniej tyle, że przeszła im ochota na krzyki.

Westchnęli, uciekając od siebie wzrokiem.

\- Jeśli tu zostaniesz, zginiesz – mruknął Ed.

\- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy – odparowała, ale bardzo cicho.

\- Nie… nie w taki sposób. Zrozum… nie zdołam cię przed tym uratować. Nikogo nie uratuję. – Znów miał ten cholerny tik. I znowu mokre oczy. Już nie pamiętał, jaki był wcześniej.

Sceny wczorajszego dnia – wczorajszej rzezi – stanęły przed nim jak żywe. Bardzo szybkie i ostre, brutalne migawki. Zdusił w sobie jęk i wszelką reakcję ciała, by jak najmniej z tego zauważyła. Nauczył się w takich momentach być trochę ponad tymi wrażeniami i widokami, jednak za każdym razem kosztowało go to mnóstwo bólu, nerwów i wysiłku.

Czuł się śmiertelnie chory; miałby jeszcze na dodatek ratować innych…?

\- Nie wierzę – powiedziała tak głośno, aż coś się w nim poderwało. Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony, oddychając szybkim i nierównym rytmem.

Wpatrywała się w niego tak rozpalonym wzrokiem, że aż zaniemówił. Wyglądała zupełnie… normalnie – jak nieraz, gdy przyjeżdżał do niej z zepsutym automailem, a ona już-już sięgała po klucz…

\- Nie wierzę, że tak mówisz – podjęła; nie wiedział, czy z jej zapuchniętych oczu lecą nowe łzy, czy też nie. – Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby myśleć w ten sposób. Słuchaj, ja też coś chcę, Ed. Chcę, żebyś po prostu wziął się w garść, tak jak zawsze! I nie obchodzi mnie, co widziałeś, słyszałeś lub co musiałeś robić. Mam gdzieś to, jak wielkie i straszne są te stwory! Zostanę tu, bo… bo WIERZĘ, że mimo wszystko…! ...Al się nie poddaje, więc ty też tego nie rób! Porażka… ona z-zupełnie nie wchodzi w grę! Nie ma takiej opcji, rozumiesz?!

Im więcej mówiła, tym bardziej jej głos załamywał się i drżał, lecz starała się to ukryć, podnosząc ton i nadając słowom energii… choć i tak czuła, że to próżne wysiłki. Miała zamiar powtórzyć rzucone w ciszę pytanie, powtarzać się dotąd, aż uzyska odpowiedź, lecz reakcja Eda sprawiła, że jej wola zamarła.

Chłopak stał jak do tej pory, cichy i nieruchomy, lecz zaciśnięte powieki i mokra, lśniąca w świetle lampy twarz nie pozostawiały złudzeń: płakał i to całkiem otwarcie, nie próbując już tego kryć. Dlaczego?... Słowa, mające dodać sił, okazały się raniące. Widziała nawet, jak jego ramiona drżą, wstrząsane ledwie słyszalnym, suchym szlochem.

\- Przestań – szepnęła, przełykając łzy – przestań…

Jedna sekunda wystarczyła, by pokonać te kilka dzielących ich od samego początku kroków. Ujęła delikatnie jego głowę, przykładając policzek do policzka. Teraz słowa trafiały wprost do ucha, lecz początkowo nie wywołały one żadnej, nowej reakcji.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili poczuła, że odwraca się od niej – nieznacznie, ale jednak. Spór został rozstrzygnięty. Wygrała.

I choć serce pękało jej z bólu, zrozumiała, że nie może tego przedłużać. Dla ich wspólnego dobra.

Zdecydowała się na ten gest w ostatniej chwili; musnęła wargami wilgotną skórę. Odsuwała się już i zabierała dłoń, gdy nagle metalowa ręka chwyciła ją za nadgarstek. Lekko, lecz stanowczo.

Złote, lśniące łzami oczy wbiły się w nią tak, że nie mogła przed nimi uciec.

\- Co mam zrobić, żebyś się zgodziła...? – zapytał matowym, stłumionym głosem.

A ona nabrała powietrza w płuca i rzuciła mu w twarz jednym tchem:

\- Nie zgodzę się, Ed i nie proś mnie o to więcej!

Widziała, że poczuł ból. Powoli spuścił wzrok. Wtedy to wyrwała mu się i szybkim krokiem dotarła do progu Rush Valley. Tuż za furtą puściła się biegiem przed siebie.

Zrobiła, co trzeba i była przy tym taka silna, lecz ta siła złamała ją po kilkunastu sekundach. Padła z płaczem na kolana i pozwoliła cierpieniu rozrywać siebie na coraz drobniejsze kawałki.

.

.

.

Travis wystukiwał palcami szybki, nerwowy rytm na desce rozdzielczej samochodu. Pozornie niedbale rozparty w fotelu kierowcy, pilnie obserwował stojących obok siebie nastolatków. Gdy dziewczyna uniosła ręce, mimowolnie odwrócił na chwilę wzrok. A kiedy nieoczekiwanie wbiegła do furty, przestał stukać. Westchnął.

Dopiero po kilku długich minutach Ed zdecydował się wrócić do wozu. Padł na siedzenie obok kumpla i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Zapadła chwila oczywistej ciszy; mężczyzna zerknął na chłopaka. Tamten z wyraźnym trudem trzymał w ryzach emocje. Blada, mokra twarz drżała jeszcze od wewnętrznych wstrząsów, a nieco zmrużone, uwieszone na jakimś martwym punkcie oczy zdradzały kulisy wyniszczającej go walki desperacji z rozpaczą.

\- Nie zgodziła się...? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał żołnierz.

Ed odchrząknął; przez chwilę normował oddech, nim wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie tonem nie dopuszczającym nadziei do głosu:

\- Nie.

\- No to przepustkę diabli wzięli – mruknął Travis.

Z kolejnym westchnieniem zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć ich zaparowane szkła.

Przedłużające się milczenie i bezruch były niczym skradające się w mroku niebezpieczeństwo. Ed nie przymknął oczu. Morzył go sen, lecz sen oznaczał koszmar, a od wczoraj każdy z nich - jak nigdy dotąd – bez ceregieli przepowiadał mu straszny koniec. Po prostu.

Wizje niewiele odbiegały od tego, co już widział na jawie. Nie mógł się zatem bronić przekonaniem o ich nierealności.

…Jak długo tak można? To bolesne napięcie, to przeszywające na wskroś uczucie obezwładniającego lęku zdawało się nie do wytrzymania. Trwało, narastało w nim od kilku dni i wiele wskazywało na to, że nie opuści go aż do…

Śmierci.

I nagle w tym wszystkim Winry. To znaczy, od samego początku myślał z paniką o jej obecności w tym horrorze na jawie, jednak miał jeszcze wtedy jakąś nadzieję, planował też jak najszybciej wywieźć dziewczynę w bezpieczne miejsce. Po wczorajszej walce o życie zrozumiał, że nie może z tym dłużej zwlekać. A ona… ona mu odmówiła. Tak po prostu.

A potem pocałowała.

Oczy zamknęły się wbrew woli. Nowy poziom cierpienia.

\- Idiotka… - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, mieszcząc w tym jednym słowie tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafił. Ręce ciasno objęły ciało, zacisnęły się na nim jak kleszcze. Automail sprawiał dotkliwy ból. Lecz to wszystko było niczym… to nie mogło się równać…

Jak mogła wyskoczyć z czymś takim akurat TERAZ!

Nie było innych, lepszych czasów?!

Przecież… od dawna przeczuwał…

Nagle usłyszał z boku chrząknięcie.

\- Tego rodzaju odwaga może być idiotyzmem… lecz tylko w świecie zwierząt.

Zamarł.

Mężczyzna z uśmiechem obserwował zmieniającą się twarz chłopaka. Czekał cierpliwie, aż zrozumie on z tych słów dość, by pojąć, przed jakim stoi zadaniem.

I w końcu zrozumiał… przynajmniej częściowo. Bo jak tylko zrozumiał, to zaraz zwątpił. Człowiek to słaba istota. Nieświadoma swoich możliwości. NIEWIERZĄCA.

Ed z westchnieniem opadł na oparcie, przymykając oczy. Otarł twarz rękawem. Ciało osłabło jak po solidnym treningu; bardzo powoli opuszczało je napięcie. Mimo to odczuł jakąś trudną do określenia ulgę, choć pozornie nic się nie zmieniło.

\- …Ma prawo do wolnego wyboru, tak…?

To jeszcze nie była nadzieja, ale miał wrażenie, jakby uchylono przed nim rąbek jakiejś zupełnie innej rzeczywistości, innego systemu wartości – w którym wszystko ma swoje właściwe położenie. Taki ład zobowiązuje. I nie rozumiał tego, nie potrafił rozwikłać tej tajemnicy za pomocą zmysłów, jednak poczuł wyraźny, nie odbierający mu wolności przymus. Pragnienie.

I tylko od niego zależało, czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Przecież jest alchemikiem, do ciężkiej cholery! To on tu rządzi. ON kreuje rzeczywistość!

Zacisnął drżące pięści. W porządku… Strach nadal ściskał, wstrząsał, rozgrzewał, nie ustępował.. - i nie ustąpi. Ale to nic. Spojrzał przed siebie, w nieprzenikniony mrok. Niech jej będzie… ten jeden, jedyny raz. Oddech był szybki i głęboki, lecz miał nad nim kontrolę. Śmieszne. To było jak nieustanne podejmowanie wyzwania, walka przekonania ze zwątpieniem, o wiarę i nadzieję… w obronie miłości.

Zmarszczył brwi. Jutro wszystko się okaże. Jeśli jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem uda mu się przeżyć, a miasto znów ocaleje, wywiezie stąd Winry osobiście, bez patyczkowania się – choćby miał szarpać się z nią całą drogę do Central City! Choćby miał nawet zostać oskarżony o dezercję! I ona z pewnością go za ten ratunek znienawidzi, a on będzie cierpiał z tego powodu do samej śmierci… czyli prawdopodobnie niezbyt długo.

\- Travis…

\- Hm?

Spojrzeli na siebie. Oczy i cała twarz młodego alchemika jaśniały w mroku, drżące, jeszcze mokre od łez i potu… lecz na ustach błąkał się nikły uśmiech.

\- Zawieziesz mnie tam?

Żołnierz zachichotał, błysnęły odsłonięte zęby. Znali się dopiero od dwóch dni, lecz zdążył już polubić tego dzieciaka.

\- Pewnie.

.

.

.

Wszystko bolało. Ponad dwie godziny w nieustannym ruchu, ponad dwie godziny ciągłego biegania, skakania, padania na ziemię i zrywania się z niej tylko po to, by dalej przeskakiwać przeszkody, robić uniki, parować i zadawać ciosy, klaskać – tak, klaskać też – jednym słowem, wyczyniać wszystko to, do czego tylko zdolne było ciało, aby przetrwać. Mięśnie drżące i sztywniejące od nadmiaru wysiłku, nadwyrężone ścięgna, krew uderzająca do głowy i szalejąca w żyłach i tętnicach jak rozbijający się o dno wodospad, coraz liczniejsze stłuczenia i obtarcia, pot zalewający oczy… a przy tym wszystkim serce pracujące na najwyższych obrotach bez chwili wytchnienia, zdumiewająca, niemal idealna maszyna. Chciałby mieć tak nieugiętą wytrzymałość i wolę – nie, nie tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Zawsze.

Na szczęście zdarzały się kilkuminutowe przerwy.

Przypadł plecami do pionowej, skalnej ściany, w pośpiechu dość solidnie uderzając o nią głową. W szeroko otwartych oczach stanęły łzy bólu, lecz oddech był ważniejszy. Chwytał zachłannie zadymione powietrze, jakby chciał uzupełnić jego zapasy przed kolejnym skokiem w głębinę; rozglądał się jednocześnie na wszystkie możliwe strony, nie pomijając także góry.

Początkowo nie było jeszcze tak źle. Znając ze sporym wyprzedzeniem poruszenia Plagi, Armia zdążyła zorganizować odpowiedni komitet powitalny. Miejscem akcji miało być dno wąwozu, prowadzącego wprost do Rush Valley i zahaczającego po drodze o wysiedlone miasteczko, w którym zatrzymali się wojskowi.

Jeszcze nigdy nie uczestniczył w czymś takim. Pośród skał zaroiło się od mundurów i militarnego sprzętu, cały teren zamienił się w gorączkowy plac budowy. Barykadami i innymi atrakcjami mającymi utrudnić chimerom życie zajęli się alchemicy. Szczegółowy plan opracowano już wczoraj. Działaniom oczywiście przewodził major, swoim kunsztem zawstydzając wszystkich; niemniej jednak, coś trzeba było zrobić.

Skalisko nie należało do terenów najłatwiejszych w „obróbce" – pamiętał o moście nad przepaścią, który próbował bez skutku odbudować jakiś czas temu – ze względu na niepewną strukturę, masy luźno ze sobą połączonych, różnorodnych materiałów. Wystarczyłby niewielki błąd, by wywołać niebezpieczną lawinę; na szczęście pomyślano i o tym zagrożeniu, przydzielając każdemu obowiązki na miarę jego możliwości. Nieszczęściem natomiast było to, że spośród alchemików obecnych w miasteczku tylko ci z państwową licencją posiadali dość wiedzy i umiejętności, by móc zaryzykować wzniesienie murów na ścianach wąwozu, tak wysoko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Państwowych alchemików było dwóch.

Ed poczuł, jak jego drżącym, obolałym i wciąż błagającym o tlen ciałem wstrząsa chichot. Usta odruchowo wygięły się w uśmiechu, odsłoniły zęby. Co za absurd. Zastanawiał się, czy żołnierze, broniący w innych miejscach nie tylko tego miasta, ale też otwartej drogi do nizin, do wnętrza Amestris, do Central City – czy oni wszyscy także zostali wsparci tak potężną pomocą. Teraz przynajmniej zrozumiał, dlaczego rozdzielono go z Alem. Jaka szkoda, że Basque Grand nie żył. Mógłby przejąć z kilkadziesiąt kilometrów kwadratowych zagrożonego terenu na swoje barki.

Snujący się po stoku dym utrudniał widoczność. Dźwięki docierały do uszu jak przez poduszkę: serie wystrzałów, wybuchy, zwierzęce ryki, krzyki. Straszne krzyki. Rzadko zdarzało mu się usłyszeć jakiekolwiek normalne słowo bądź rozkaz, tylko te wrzaski; drące się, rozszarpywane żywcem ciała. Śmiech uwiązł mu w gardle. Przywarł z całej siły do swojej skały, z drżeniem obserwując przemykające w sinych kłębach kształty. Nie musiał, lecz nadal machinalnie i bardzo szybko napełniał płuca powietrzem po same ich dna – oddychał, jakby to miało ocalić mu życie.

Nie było tak źle… na początku. Sprawy przybrały znacznie gorszy obrót dopiero, gdy w niemal jednej chwili chimery przedarły się przez pułapki, mury i barykady i wtargnęły między ludzi. Wtedy to musiał na serio wkroczyć do akcji.

Szybko okazało się, że opór nie ma sensu. Potem stracili działa. Nie wiedział jak, ale jakoś doszło do eksplozji. On był już wtedy w połowie drogi na dół, chcąc zgarnąć jakiś wóz, bo tamte przejęły bestie, zgarnąć i ruszyć, dojechać do czoła Fali – chimery rozprzestrzeniały się w błyskawicznym tempie, zaciekle szukając nowych ofiar – i powstrzymać je alchemią, choćby miał ruszyć w tym celu podstawy całej Ziemi, lecz na dole płonęło już Piekło. Zbiegając ze skał, zabijał po drodze potwory, sam nie wiedział, ile; robił to odruchowo, ledwie o tym myśląc, jakby tylko kopiował wyuczoną wcześniej sekwencję ruchów.

Przedtem major Armstrong zapewniał ze zwykłą sobie wylewnością, że będzie go strzegł jak oka w głowie. Podobno tak obiecał pułkownikowi. Stracili siebie z widoku niemal natychmiast po wtargnięciu chimer i śmierci pierwszych ofiar. Cóż, dobre chęci też się liczą… jakoś.

Usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą rozległe, głuche wstrząsy. Może to alchemia Silnorękiego. Może… coś innego.

Nie… te sterty raportów, cały ten strach, oczekiwanie i lamenty naocznych świadków – to był zaledwie wstępniak. Notatka z kataklizmu. Teraz widział Prawdę na własne oczy.

Przeżywał.

Znowu te wrzaski – i to tak blisko! Usłyszał swój własny, przeciągły jęk i zamknął oczy, jakby to jemu właśnie zadano ból. Zaraz jednak zmusił się, by je otworzyć. I patrzeć. Te przerwy nie były wcale takie dobre, jak mu się wydawało. Czuł, że może bardzo łatwo ulec panice, stojąc tak i czekając nie wiadomo na co. Musiał się ruszyć. Dla Ala i Winry, dla wszystkich, którzy na niego liczyli. Więc rusz się. No już.

Zęby szczękały. Coraz to nowe krzyki, strzały, ryki i wycie – przejmujące, ścinające krew w żyłach… Przesuwając się wzdłuż skały, dotarł do jej krawędzi po prawej stronie. Cisza, po chwili odgłosy szarpania, mlaskania. Jęki. Zbladł gwałtownie, skórę oblał lodowaty pot. Już wiedział, co zobaczy.

Był bliski omdlenia, pole widzenia zaciskał mrok. Mimo to wyjrzał za skałę – musiał. Tak samo jak kilka lat temu w Bramie, gdy mając przed sobą te wszystkie rzeczy patrzył pomimo strachu, bo poznanie ich wydało mu się wtedy konieczne, niezbędne do rozwikłania tajemnicy życia…

Wyjrzał. Kilkanaście metrów przed nim, na skałach leżała chimera – obrzydliwa kreatura z długim, poskręcanym cielskiem, praktycznie pozbawionym łusek i futra. Zdawała się wylegiwać, wsparta na jednym ramieniu, a pod jej drugą, kościstą łapą spoczywał… przedmiot. Opakowanie rozerwane od krocza po żebra, chimera zaglądająca do jego wnętrza, zupełnie jak dziecko, unoszące palcami skraj serwetki, by sprawdzić, czy w misce zostały jeszcze jakieś ciasteczka.

Lecz przedmiot drgnął. Głowa obróciła się nieznacznie na bok, ręka przesunęła; otwarta dłoń, wyciągnięta ku niemu błagalnym gestem. Puste, pozbawione wyrazu kulki zamiast…

Coś nim targnęło - osunął się na kolana. Lecz chimera nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Kołysała swym brzydkim, podłużnym łbem nad zdobyczą, aż nagle uniosła łapę i lekko opuściła, przesuwając nią po rozpakowanym ciele. I tak kilka razy. KLAP, KLAP.

Ed wstrzymał oddech. Nawet nie mrugał. Zapomniał o sobie. Prawda, najważniejsza była Prawda.

Bestia poderwała przerośnięty, wilczy pysk do góry i zawyła.

Cofał się wzdłuż skały, coraz wyżej, nie mając za bardzo innego wyboru. Instynktownie szukał jakiejkolwiek osłony. Przestał przy tym rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, psiakrew. Gdy dotarł tak do przeciwnego krańca skalistej ściany i już miał nadzieję, że za chwilę przedostanie się na drugą stronę i to jak najdalej od tamtego koszmaru – wychylił się, a tuż przed nim ociekające krwią kły.

Rzucił się do tyłu, a tam, gdzie przed ułamkiem sekundy była jego twarz, śmignęły pazury. Padł plecami na pochyłą powierzchnię, ignorując ból przerzucił ciało i z poślizgiem wylądował na stopach i kolanach, w pozycji podpartej. Nie zwlekając ani sekundy i nie unosząc głowy skoczył przed siebie, wyprowadzając prosty cios automailem.

Trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał – w zagłębienie nad mostkiem. Strzeliła czarna krew, zalewając mu tylko poszarpany rękaw katany. Wyciągnięte łapska chimery ominęły go, a po chwili opadły bez czucia. Łeb resztkami sił kołysał się za jego plecami na końcu długiej szyi, coraz niżej… aż wreszcie pocałował ziemię.

To przerośnięte bydlę nie zdołało tknąć go nawet jedną łuską. Niesamowite, jak bardzo intuicja wzmacnia zmysły i reakcje, kiedy człowiek walczy o życie.

Wyrwał ostrze z zadanej rany, a pozbawione podpory cielsko osunęło się na skały, wstrząsane drgawkami.

Przez moment nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego widoku. Już ile razy…? I znów przeszył go strach, obejrzał się – dwie rogate chimery pędziły wprost na niego, skały pękały pod uderzeniami ich zdeformowanych, przypominających średniej wielkości kowadła, kopyt. Zaciął zęby i wybiegł im na spotkanie.

Tu przydała się alchemia. Pierwszego stwora przeszyły i wyniosły wysoko w górę kamienne szpikulce, lecz drugi nie dał się nabrać; ominął wyrastającą pułapkę jednym, zwinnym ruchem. Ed chciał zerwać się na równe nogi, lecz te odmówiły – przewrócił się, a chimera skoczyła. Cholera!

Padły strzały. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł tuż przy sobie potężne uderzenie. Chimera zwaliła się całym ciężarem na ziemię i potoczyła jeszcze kawałek dalej, aż znieruchomiała. Była martwa.

.

Zapadła cisza, a w tle bitewny szał. Dym rozrzedzał się, lecz nadal było go zbyt wiele. Snuł się w skalnych zakamarkach. Ed, siedząc tam, gdzie upadł, zmagał się z ciężkim oddechem, jednocześnie czujnie wypatrywał i nasłuchiwał.

Nagle rozległ się chichot. Szarpnął się jak oparzony, dysząc jeszcze szybciej. Nie chciał robić tego tak głośno i rozpaczliwie… ale nie miał wyboru.

Z mroku wyłonił się postawny, krótko ostrzyżony blondyn w pokrwawionym mundurze, z karabinem w rękach - i z gracją wskoczył na niski, kamienny podest.

\- Edward! – zawołał. – Uważaj na siebie!

Zasalutował mu energicznym ruchem, szczerząc zęby.

„Chyba jakiś wariat", pomyślał Ed w pierwszej chwili, nie mogąc złapać tchu, a tamten, jakby mentalnie poznając i obrażając się na te słowa, zeskoczył ze skały i ruszył tam, skąd przyszedł.

\- …H-hej! Czekaj! – krzyknął chłopak i zerwał się w panice na równe nogi.

Mężczyzna zniknął.

W pobliżu warczały kolejne chimery.

.

.

.

Ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Na szczęście była jeszcze alchemia.

Ze wszystkich stron nadchodziły chimery. Zdawały się wspólnie realizować konkretną taktykę, gdy tak zbliżały się, zachowując między sobą równomierne odstępy. Ich cel nie poruszał się; nie uciekał, nie strzelał ani nie wrzeszczał, lecz zwyczajnie stał, nieruchomy i całkowicie bezbronny.

Lecz chimery zwlekały z atakiem. Nie były głupie.

Wszystko po prostu trwało zbyt długo i choć śmiertelne zagrożenie nie malało ani na moment, to w akt walki o przetrwanie wkradała się już chora, zabójcza monotonia. Wszelkie emocje blokowała coraz silniejsza bariera parszywej, tępej obojętności. Na dodatek głowę rozsadzał straszliwy ból – tylko ignorant mógłby przypuszczać, że alchemiczne transmutacje nie są wcale wyczerpujące.

Wiedział, że otaczające go kreatury zacieśniają krąg. Nie miało to większego znaczenia – wobec widoku miejsca, w którym się znalazł, a do którego doprowadziły go ostatnie dni: lawina zdarzeń, porywająca wszystkie napotykane po drodze kamyczki.

Siny, przesiąknięty słonecznym blaskiem dym snuł się nad ziemią, lecz nie krył przed wzrokiem tego, co walało się po niej jak okiem sięgnąć: fragmenty ludzkich… przedmiotów – poszarpane strzępy materiałów, roztrzaskane sprzęty, coś w tym rodzaju, na pewno. Jednak dusił ciężki smród psującego się wnętrza ciała. Wielu ciał. A buty kleiły się i gniotły, przesiąknięte krwawym błotem.

Słyszał też cichy jęk. Sparaliżowany, nie szukał jego źródła, bo widział coś innego. Przed sobą, w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Zgubiony przedmiot, oderwany od swojego właściciela - ręka wynurzająca się z krwawego prochu, otwarta dłoń, wyciągnięta ku niemu… błagalnym gestem.

Pod celem ugięły się kolana.

Chimery skoczyły w jednej chwili, pokonując ostatnie metry dzielące je od łupu.

Nie zanotowały jednak tego, że Ed na ułamek sekundy złączył dłonie, ani że padając, podparł się lewą ręką. Potężny huk wstrząsnął okolicą, w jednej chwili uniosła się nad nią, bardzo wysoko, ogromna, rubinowa chmura gruzu i pyłu, która zaraz opadła. Krwawa bryza powoli osiadła na pooranej ziemi i poszarpanych ciałach. Poczuł jej drobinki na skórze i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Drugi etap transmutacji. Destrukcja.

Z najwyższym wysiłkiem woli stanął na słabnących nogach. Wszystko, co było żywe wokół niego, wzbogaciło cały ten bajzel o nową warstwę. Jęk także umilkł.

Żołądek szarpnął się, na moment obdarzony własnym życiem – Ed chwycił brzuch i głęboko odkaszlnął, prawie chyląc się do upadku. Z ust pociekła strużka śliny. Wszystko, co miał w środku, wyrzucił z siebie już dawno temu.

Zęby dzwoniły z osłabienia i wysiłku, oddech urywał się, ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, jakby już miotał nim lodowaty podmuch wiecznej śmierci.

Skrzywił się, gdy policzek przecięła gorąca łza. Śmieszne. Odrobina wilgoci bez znaczenia.

„…Przecież obiecałeś, Al…"

.

Długo to trwało, lecz wreszcie doszedł do siebie i wyprostował plecy, sam stojąc na tym pustkowiu. Chimery były jeszcze daleko.

O wiele za blisko miasta.

Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i utkwił złe spojrzenie tam, skąd dochodził bitewny zgiełk. Gdzie – jak przypuszczał – panoszyło się czoło Fali. Najmroczniejsze kłębowisko Piekła.

C.D.N.


	3. Chapter 3

**-III-**

Słońce przebijało się przez rozmazaną warstwę chmur, zalewając całą okolicę swym łagodnym blaskiem. Momentami porywisty wiatr osłabiał doznanie ciepła tego nowego, letniego poranka; przypominał o chłodzie minionej ciemności. Po północnej stronie, za jednym z najbliższych, skalistych wzniesień, snuły się ku niebu kłęby czarnego dymu. Na całe szczęście tutejsze powietrze pozostało wolne od jego zapachu.

Wysoki, brązowooki mężczyzna w mundurze generała przechadzał się wzdłuż okopów, w których wnętrzu czaił się jeszcze mrok nocy. Spoglądał w dół, lecz nie mógł akurat dostrzec tam żywej duszy… do czasu, aż zauważył przed sobą maleńką, czerwoną plamkę, w samym rogu skręcającego wąwozu. Ruszył żwawym krokiem w jej stronę.

Plamka nieco urosła i okazało się, że to Stalowy Alchemik, skulony pod swoim płaszczem i oparty o belkę podtrzymującą skalistą ścianę okopu. Najpewniej zaszył się tu, by móc odpocząć w ciszy i spokoju. Generał zbliżył się, przysiadł na krawędzi, opuszczając nogi i schylił głowę, by zajrzeć chłopakowi w twarz. Dzieciak wyglądał na głęboko pogrążonego we śnie… lecz to nie był dobry sen.

Sprawiał wrażenie w pełni przytomnego i aktywnego, lecz w wymiarze różniącym się od rzeczywistości. Ciało w znikomym stopniu wyrażało to, co działo się z umysłem. Edward zdawał się unosić lekko i opadać z każdym zachłannie chwytanym oddechem, blada skóra lśniła od potu, zmarszczone brwi i opuszczone powieki drgały, a z półotwartych ust co i rusz wyrywały się ciche, dziecięce jęki – niewyraźne resztki słów, krzyków, błagań… Czasami poruszał głową, rękami lub nogami, nie na tyle gwałtownie jednak, by otrząsnąć się ze świata koszmarów, w którym każdy staje się bezbronny. Nie, do finału było jeszcze daleko.

Mężczyzna nie zamierzał go budzić. Z westchnieniem rozsiadł się wygodniej i czekał, oglądając paznokcie.

…Kły z siłą zacisnęły się na wnętrznościach. Ed sapnął, odrzucił głowę w tył, napierając nią na skalną ścianę, gdy trzewia pochłonął ogień; spięty do granic możliwości zwierzęcym strachem i bólem, wymamrotał jeszcze gorączkowo wiązankę słów, których sam nie zrozumiał, wierzgnął nogami… i otworzył oczy.

Wypadł z ognia koszmaru wprost do wody – a przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie. I nie zdążył jeszcze nawet dobrze odetchnąć, gdy nagle dostrzegł na granicy pola widzenia jakąś obecność. Serce w nim zamarło, uderzone znienacka rozpalonym obuchem. A niech to.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć! – odezwał się szybko generał, widząc, że chłopak truchleje. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, z przesadnym hałasem zeskoczył na dół i siadł, opierając się o ścianę, tuż obok Eda.

Tamten nawet nie spojrzał; westchnął tylko ciężko, najwyższym wysiłkiem woli rozluźnił ciało i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Twarz miał białą jak kreda. Przez moment był po prostu PEWIEN, że to chimera i że za chwilę go zabije, a on, sparaliżowany, ledwie przytomny, nie zdoła się obronić. Wiedział, że nie zdoła. Co za cud! …co za parszywe szczęście.

Jak długo jeszcze dzięki niemu pożyje?

Gratulacje. Najpierw Al. Potem Winry. Teraz zawiodłeś samego siebie.

Lecz pomimo ogarniającego go żalu zacisnął zęby. Nie teraz… później o tym pomyśli.

Głowa pulsowała bólem. Przyłożył dłoń do mokrego czoła, jak do czegoś bardzo kruchego i delikatnego.

\- Niewyspany, co? – mruknął jego nowy towarzysz.

Ed zmusił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jak… wygląda sytuacja, generale… przepraszam, nie pamiętam…

\- Nie szkodzi! – Mężczyzna roześmiał się serdecznie. – Tak się składa, że wielu ludzi zapomina o tym, jak się nazywam.

Rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wydłubał z niej jedną sztukę i wetknął w uśmiechnięty kącik ust, a resztę podsunął chłopakowi proponującym gestem. Tamten machinalnie pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w jego twarz z wyraźną konsternacją. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołał określić ją słowami.

\- Ale… przecież jest pan generałem!

\- Właśnie! Niezły numer, no nie?

I znów zaniósł się śmiechem, a potem kaszlem. Otoczyły go kłęby dymu.

Ed nie mógł w żaden sposób przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek widział tego człowieka w Centralnym Dowództwie.

Mężczyzna wydawał się być grubo po czterdziestce, jego kasztanowe, gęste i potargane włosy przetykały nitki siwizny. Z tą fryzurką przypominał czekoladowego lwa. Skórę na czole i w okolicach oczu zdobiły wyraźne zmarszczki. Poważne, pozbawione iskierek humoru, ciemnobrązowe spojrzenie ocieniały krzaczaste brwi; brodę i policzki pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost.

Wzruszył ramionami, widząc, jakie wzbudził zainteresowanie.

\- To i tak najmniej istotne. Chciałeś wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Cóż… w tej chwili praktycznie nic szczególnego. Żołnierze kończą przeszukiwać pobojowisko i palą trupy. Mamy stały kontakt z obserwatorami, wiemy na bieżąco o wszelkich poruszeniach chimer. Tak, jak ustalono o świcie, pierwsze z nich najprawdopodobniej dotrą tu około południa… czyli za niecałe cztery godziny.

\- Tylko tyle… - mruknął pod nosem Ed i wlepił wzrok w swoje kolana. Świadomość rychłego i zbliżającego się powrotu do koszmaru sprawiała, że drżał bardziej niż powinien w tym chłodnym, ciemnym okopie. Naszło go nawet nagłe skojarzenie z grobem i ta myśl wstrząsnęła nim jeszcze mocniej.

Lecz przytłoczony lękiem, nie potrafił zmusić się do ruchu. Co innego o tym myśleć, pragnąć… a co innego naprawdę działać.

\- …Widziałem, jakie rzeczy dokonałeś tutaj w nocy. – Słowa i uśmieszek Generała trąciły wyraźnym szyderstwem. – Nie żałowałeś sobie, nawet truchła zniknęły z dołów, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było…

\- Przecież musiałem się ich pozbyć – wycedził Ed z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Naprawdę imponujące, że ze wszystkim zdążyłeś… lecz to i tak była czysta głupota i strata czasu, wiesz o tym?

Spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Dlaczego pan tak sądzi? – zapytał wolno Ed.

Tamten roześmiał się.

\- Urobiłeś sobie ręce po łokcie i myślisz, że to cokolwiek pomoże?

Ponownie krótka cisza. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi; facet znowu zaczynał podnosić mu ciśnienie.

\- Nie możemy przecież czekać bezczynnie, aż…

\- Widziałeś poranne raporty, prawda?

Oczy Eda rozszerzyły się.

Tak, widział je tuż przed świtem – gdy tylko wrócił z Travisem do opuszczonej wioski, gdzie stacjonowali żołnierze. Major i pozostali przemilczeli jego występek jedynie ze względu na dokumenty, które akurat omawiali. Pokazano mu je z wyraźną niechęcią.

Były to najnowsze doniesienia ludzi obserwujących okolicę, a także prognozy na najbliższe godziny. To z nich dowiedzieli się, że kolejna Fala może nadejść już w południe. To one udowadniały, że zbliżają się do nich bestie znacznie większe, silniejsze i lepiej ze sobą współpracujące, a także liczbą przewyższające poprzednią zgraję. To z nich wynikało, że niemal całe południowo-wschodnie terytorium Amestris zostało spustoszone – żołnierze Armii nie próbowali już cokolwiek z niego ratować, lecz skupili się na tym, by nie dopuścić Plagi do pozostałych obszarów kraju. To one wreszcie zawierały garść nowych informacji i spostrzeżeń na temat samych chimer. Przykładowo, stwory zazwyczaj nie pożerały swoich ofiar, lecz niektóre z nich i owszem: poza tą rzeczą nie robiły praktycznie nic innego. Zaobserwowano też takie, które szukały wśród trupów rannych i zwyczajnie ich dobijały, bez zjadania, również rezygnując z otwartej walki z ludźmi.

Nadal nie odkryto źródła pochodzenia tych chimer.

Zdaniem Eda – które jednak wciąż zachowywał dla siebie – wszystko bez wątpienia wskazywało na Bramę Piekieł… lub na coś w podobnym guście.

Pamiętał dobrze, że przeglądając i czytając nowe raporty zastanawiał się, czy nie są to zapiski dzikich fantazji jakiegoś maniaka, który zdołał wprowadzić je w życie za pomocą nikomu nieznanej, dopracowanej do perfekcji metody. Jeśli to była alchemia, to jej efekty graniczyły wręcz z cudem… albo z przekleństwem rzuconym na całe Amestris. To wszystko przypominało realizację szalonego planu wymordowania wszystkich ludzi – co do jednego. Zagrożony był cały świat.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kto mógł stać za tym wszystkim – komu mogło zależeć na anihilacji ludzkości – jednak wiedział doskonale, że istnieją takie osoby, które nie cofną się przed niczym. Do głowy przychodziło mu zwłaszcza jedno nazwisko. I choć ten człowiek i jemu podobni mogli być w tej sprawie zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej, to i tak czuł, że jest na właściwym tropie. A przynajmniej dawało mu to wrażenie, że cokolwiek rozumie z tego horroru, od niedawna zastępującego mu życie – mimo że i wcześniej to życie nie było wcale różowe.

\- Tak, i co z tego?! – warknął teraz w odpowiedzi, nadal ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich myślach i wspomnieniach. – Napisano gdzieś w tych cholernych raportach, że nie mamy ŻADNYCH, najmniejszych szans?!

Generał obdarzył go szerokim, pożółkłym uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiesz, jak się czyta między wierszami?

Powiało chłodem. Ed przypomniał sobie, że i na wczorajszym zebraniu słyszał argumenty głoszone w podobnym tonie, wtedy jednak nie zwrócił większej uwagi na osobę, która je wypowiadała. Ważniejsze były jej słowa, bo zdawały się one z nieugiętą pewnością wyrażać jedyną słuszną interpretację rzeczywistości, w którą każdy powinien uwierzyć i ją zaakceptować. Zdawały się mówić o samej Prawdzie.

Zdawały się.

\- Między wierszami? Dobre sobie! Proszę bardzo, chętnie posłucham! – To oczywiście nie było prawdą, ale musiał jakoś się odgryźć i pokazać, że pesymizm mężczyzny go nie rusza. – Może od razu wykopmy sobie wszyscy groby, co?!

Twarz Generała rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

\- To byłoby zbyt proste…

Ciszy, która po tych słowach zapadła, po prostu nie dało się przerwać. Krótki, lecz stłumiony i szybko zduszony chichot tylko ją pogłębił. Dźwięki rozlegające się w tle należały do innego świata.

Ed dałby wiele, by ktoś łaskawie potwierdził jego nadzieje – że ma właśnie do czynienia z najzwyklejszym wariatem pod słońcem. Jeśli tak, to spoko; normalna sprawa w miejscu, gdzie panoszą się bestie rodem z najgorszych koszmarów.

Ale większość szaleńców łączy podobne spojrzenie. Żaden z tych, których dotąd spotkał, nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jak ten człowiek tutaj. Z taką troską i… miłością?

\- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale chcę ci pomóc. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś… jesteś wśród nas jedynym dzieckiem.

\- …No i co z tego? – mruknął Ed. Z trudem przełknął przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Zakładam też, że nie jesteś skończonym idiotą… ani tym bardziej masochistą. Mam już swoje lata i naprawdę przykro mi patrzeć na takich młodych, zdolnych, inteligentnych chłopców idących na pewną śmierć, bo wmówiono im, że mogą wywalczyć, co zechcą. Jeśli będziesz w to wierzył, zginiesz w najmniej spodziewanej chwili, nie pomagając NIKOMU…

Ed czuł, jak te i kolejne słowa, wypowiadane wolnym, cichym, przekonującym głosem dosłownie wsiąkają mu do umysłu i nakręcają jego własne, niespokojne myśli. Racja! Był przecież tylko człowiekiem, nie cudotwórcą – czyżby nie przekonał się o tym wystarczająco na własnej skórze, kiedy to pięć lat temu próbował z Alem wskrzesić zmarłą matkę?! Czyżby nie poznali wtedy, jak niewyobrażalna to cena, wielokrotnie przerastająca ich śmiesznie małe możliwości?!

A teraz stał przed podobnym problemem, lecz tym razem to na sekundach – setkach sekund – ważył się jego los. Widział niezliczoną ilość razy, jak w takich ułamkach chwil ludzie po prostu ginęli, zamieniani w poszarpane, organiczne przedmioty, z najróżniejszych powodów: przez strach, ból, brak czasu, sił lub broni, przez nieuwagę, pomyłkę, głupotę, pech… Widział, napatrzył się do syta. I on sam przetrwał wiele takich momentów. Nie potrafił wtedy nikomu pomóc, bo musiał mieć oczy dookoła głowy, bez przerwy. To przecież fizycznie niemożliwe. A skoro niemożliwe… to MUSI w końcu nadejść taka chwila, w czasie której wszystko wokół niego i w nim nagle zniknie – skończy się – zgaśnie – wyłączy – czy jakkolwiek inaczej to nazwać… Nagle i zupełnie nieodwołalnie…

Zapiekły oczy. Opanowywała go rosnąca w siłę, obezwładniająca rozpacz; zacisnął powieki, był coraz bliżej tego, by skulić się, objąć kolana, ukryć twarz… i wtedy zobaczył utkwione w siebie, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie brata. Pewnie, śmiało – rozpłacz się, ulegnij tej panice, bo czemuż by nie? Tak na pewno wszystkim pomożesz. Idioto.

Prychnął krótkim śmieszkiem; siłą rozluźnił boleśnie napięte mięśnie. Jego dłonie, także ta sztuczna, zauważalnie podrygiwały, przyciśnięte do brzucha, jednak zignorował to i odetchnął głębiej. Kochany Al.

Zerknął na siedzącego obok Generała, który miał co najmniej nietęgą minę.

\- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał go, bardzo spokojnie i uprzejmie. – A może innych też zachęca pan do niesubordynacji?

\- Zachęcam tylko i wyłącznie do zdrowego rozsądku – odparował mężczyzna, pochmurniejąc na twarzy. – Niestety, niewielu jest takich, którzy chcą słuchać. Mózgi przeżarte absurdem, bajeczkami i propagandą. A przecież, zauważ, jestem generałem i mam wpływy. Czego się boją? Konsekwencji, kary? Kto wie, czy niepotrzebnie?

I mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Co… - szepnął Ed i urwał. Zrozumiał od razu.

Niemożliwe… a jednak. Wygodna i pewna droga ucieczki, o której nigdy nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek stanie przed nim otworem… do teraz. Oszołomiony propozycją, nie zdążył nawet dobrze ochłonąć i pomyśleć, bo jego umysł pomknął już tą drogą, bez chwili wahania - jak szalony.

Mógłby dzięki niej uratować Winry.

Serce przestrzeliła dzika, niepohamowana radość. Tak! Ocali ją, ona naprawdę przeżyje, przynajmniej ona…!

Lecz znowu miał przed sobą jej zapłakaną twarz, coraz bliżej… gwałtowny żar…

I te słowa, jak nagły, oślepiający błysk światła:

„Nigdzie nie jadę!"

„Przecież obronicie to miasto, prawda?! PRAWDA?!"

.

Nie istniała dla niego żadna droga na skróty. A raczej były takie, lecz to ona stała mu na przeszkodzie. Taka słaba, naiwna dziewczyna… choć trzeba przyznać, że potrafiła solidnie przywalić kluczem, kiedy chciała. Ale głupoty na bok. Dla niego Winry była nietykalna. Nie potrafiłby jej zmusić… nigdy nie podniósłby na nią ręki.

Nawet, gdyby mógł ją przemocą ocalić od straszliwej śmierci.

Absurd! – ale tak właśnie było, tak właśnie teraz myślał, choć jednocześnie budził się w nim rozpaczliwy, gorący bunt. Nie chciał jej śmierci. Ale nie chciał też jej zranić. I stracić. A ona nie chciała ustąpić.

To wszystko niewiele miało wspólnego z rozsądkiem, lecz gdyby tak spróbować wyciągnąć z tego jakiś logiczny wniosek, wyszłoby na jedno: że to, co ich łączy… to, co do siebie czują… jest silniejsze i ważniejsze nawet od nich samych. Ważniejsze od śmierci.

Zupełnie nie z tego świata.

…Jak to możliwe…?

Westchnął z rezygnacją, osłabiony i rozgrzany niespokojnie pulsującą w nim krwią. Tak, musiał wreszcie przyznać. To Prawda.

.

Poranne słońce stanęło ponad wzniesieniami na tyle wysoko, by jego promieniste palce dosięgały już do przeciwległej krawędzi okopu; wilgotne skały lśniły i skrzyły, a pasek zalewającego je światła niemal zauważalnie stawał się coraz szerszy. Ed patrzył na to spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, luźno oparty plecami o ścianę. Głowa pulsowała wielkim bólem, do czego zdążył już prawie przywyknąć. Korzystał, w miarę możliwości, z przedłużającej się ciszy.

Lecz było to coraz trudniejsze. Jeszcze niedawno niesiony tak wielkimi emocjami, teraz czuł zaledwie ich niejasne namiastki, których jakoś nie umiał w sobie rozpalić. A te wyjątkowe i dla niego niezwykle istotne (choć też trudne i bolesne) refleksje, te odpowiedzi i wskazówki, do których nareszcie dotarł, które pokazywały mu właściwą drogę – osłabły, straciły na znaczeniu, zamieniały się w coś co najmniej niedorzecznego, tak jakby cała budująca się w oparciu o nie wiara została brutalnie zdemaskowana… i wyśmiana. To tylko fikcja, chłopczyku. Nie jesteś cudotwórcą.

Wróciły wątpliwości.

Zaczynał szczerze obawiać się, że naprawdę zwariuje – zanim w końcu zginie.

\- A więc…? – odezwał się nagle Generał, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Przemyślałeś to?

Ed spojrzał w oczy polującego drapieżnika.

\- …Chodzi o dezercję? Podpuszcza mnie pan, tak? – Chciał w to wierzyć. Byłoby mu łatwiej znieść ten żal, wiedząc, że nie dano mu na serio żadnej propozycji. – Chce pan wiedzieć, czy myślę o ucieczce? Czy nie jestem wystarczająco lojalny? Dlatego próbuje mnie pan namówić…

Lecz Generał uśmiechnął się z łagodnym smutkiem

– Chłopcze, ja chcę tylko, żebyś przeżył.

Z westchnieniem odrzucił niedopałek na ziemię.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczął, przymykając oczy. – Sprawa JEST beznadziejna. Oczywiście Armia robi, co może i chwała jej za to, lecz naszego losu i tak nic nie odmieni. Zginiemy. Z każdą upływającą chwilą jest coraz gorzej, a my nie wiemy nawet, skąd te bestie się biorą. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy to odkryli, zanim umrzemy…

\- I oczywiście to wszystko jest prawdą, ponieważ to PAN tak twierdzi?!

Generał spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Nie trzeba być czarnowidzem, by dojść do tych samych wniosków, co ja. A ty? Myślisz nadal, że da się tu cokolwiek zmienić? Niedługo kolejne starcie… chcesz znowu polegać na szczęściu? Chcesz oprzeć na nim swoje życie… i nie tylko swoje…?

Ed zagryzł wargi; serce tłukło się i szarpało w nim jak dzikie zwierzę, a krew jak echo pulsowała od tych uderzeń w całym ciele. Oddech stawał się niespokojny. Znowu… znowu niepewność. Opuścił głowę, śledząc wzrokiem tę rozpaczliwą gonitwę myśli. Chciał wierzyć… chciał mieć nadzieję… lecz czy mógł sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko? Przecież tu nie chodziło tylko o niego!

\- Widziałem tę dziewczynę, z którą rozmawiałeś. – Mężczyzna obserwował chłopaka z dziwną, zachłanną uwagą i drgającym uśmieszkiem. – Chimery mogą dotrzeć do miasta z którejkolwiek strony… albo nawet z wielu jednocześnie. Zdołasz je powstrzymać? Będziesz w kilku miejscach naraz?

Drżące ręce i pięści, przyciśnięte do tułowia. I to wstrętne, przypominające łaskotanie uczucie w piersi – panika, lubieżnie dobierająca się do wnętrzności.

\- Ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, o nie… Może jak zobaczy na własne oczy, to wtedy…

\- Dość – warknął Ed, ale bardzo cicho.

\- Chyba, że… chyba, że wreszcie pójdziesz po rozum do głowy i NAPRAWDĘ ją uratujesz. Dopóki jest jeszcze wolna droga do Central City.

\- Ona… ona nie chce uciekać…

\- Głupia. Powiedziała ci, że „wierzy" lub coś w tym rodzaju? Idealistyczne bzdury. Nie słuchaj ich, brak im rozsądku. Bo wiedz jedno: zawsze, ale to zawsze możesz zmienić swój sposób myślenia, wybrać inną hierarchię wartości. Tacy już są ludzie, po prostu zmienni! Dlatego właśnie umieranie za ideały nie ma sensu. Najważniejsze w życiu jest przetrwanie!

\- To nie tak… - jęknął Ed, z czołem opartym na metalowej pięści.

Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Nie chciała tego. Strach przed śmiercią… czy to on ma wpływać na to, jaką drogę się wybiera? Oczywiście, że nie.

Przecież i tak „wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy"…

Zacisnął zęby. Nie, nie mógł, nie chciał umierać, jeszcze nie teraz. Ani uciekać. MUSIAŁ WYGRAĆ.

\- Jak możesz iść drogą, której sam nie widzisz?! – Generał gapił się na dzieciaka w kompletnym osłupieniu. – Głupcze! One rozrywają ludzi na strzępy! Przecież chcesz ją ratować, tak?!

„CHCĘ! CHOLERA JASNA, CHCĘ!"

\- Jest jeszcze Al – wymamrotał, chwytając się tej myśli niczym ostatniej deski ratunku. – Obiecał, że ją ochroni…

\- Tak samo, jak i ciebie?

Zapadła cisza.

Słoneczny blask oświetlał przeciwległą ścianę okopu, lecz oni pozostali pogrążeni w mrocznym chłodzie. Ed siedział skulony, z głową opartą na nogach i schowaną w ramionach. Generał czekał, marszcząc brwi. Czekał długo.

Wreszcie chłopak drgnął, jego twarz wychynęła z ukrycia. Pozostały na niej oznaki cierpienia, lecz oczy były takie, jakby właśnie zbudził się ze snu. Z dobrego snu.

\- Poradzę sobie… - oznajmił z nikłym, lecz pewnym uśmiechem. – A ty… za dużo gadasz, wiesz?

\- Wolisz zdechnąć, tak?

\- Idź sobie.

\- Wszyscy zginą. Będą same trupy, zobaczysz.

\- Powiedziałem: dosyć! – warknął Ed.

\- Skazujesz ją na śmierć. Wiesz, jak to będzie wyglądało… Czytałeś do końca wszystkie raporty? Te bestie czasami lubią się BAWIĆ…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

I zerwał się na równe nogi, dysząc nagłą wściekłością. Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył na niego z dołu, wydawał się trochę zaskoczony. Wreszcie sam wstał, otrzepując mundur z pyłu.

\- Widzę, że nic tu po mnie – westchnął z przesadą. – Masz już własne przekonania. Szkoda… doprawdy, ludzie potrafią tylko marnować życie...

Ed milczał, z trudem powstrzymując się przed cofnięciem o krok. Brązowe ślepia przeszywały go na wylot. I nagle szarpnął nim lęk.

Ten człowiek zasłaniał sobą słońce.

Lecz wtedy Generał odwrócił się i ruszył okopem w tym samym kierunku, z którego przyszedł, a złote oczy uderzyło światło dnia. Po kilkunastu metrach stanął.

\- Ach, zapomniałbym… jeśli chodzi o te twoje sny, to już wyjaśniam: spełnią się one co do joty, możesz mi wierzyć.

.

Zrobiło się zupełnie spokojnie. W pobliżu nie było nikogo. Wszyscy żołnierze najpewniej zajmowali już swoje pozycje na pierwszej linii obrony i przygotowywali się do rychłego starcia. Słyszał ich odległe głosy, niesione wśród skał upartym echem.

Podniósł swój czerwony płaszcz, otrzepał go i nałożył, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. Potem spojrzał w bok, tam, skąd oczekiwano nadejścia Fali. Krawędź okopu była dla niego jak linia horyzontu. Chwycił ją obiema rękami i spróbował się podciągnąć, pomagając sobie lewą nogą. Nie wyszło. Skała była zbyt mocno wygładzona, a jemu brakło sił w zesztywniałych i obolałych mięśniach. Dopiero za trzecim razem znalazł odpowiednie oparcie, gdy wcisnął but w szczelinę pomiędzy ścianą a drewnianą belką. Odepchnął się jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem automaila. Jeszcze chwila… i już stał na górze.

Sukces kosztował: chłopak starał się rozluźnić spięte i drżące ciało, a zębami zagryzał ból. Żeby odczuć ulgę i odzyskać w sobie choć odrobinę komfortu, będzie musiał naprawdę porządnie się rozruszać – na przekór oczywistej niechęci.

Lecz już wkrótce rozwiązanie tego problemu przestanie być kwestią zwykłego wyboru, a stanie się koniecznością. Warunkiem przetrwania.

Rozejrzał się z nikłym uśmiechem. Wraz z odejściem Generała stopniowo ulatniały się z głowy wszelkie myśli dotyczące tej osoby. Pozostały za to usłyszane od niej słowa – słowa dosadnie nazywające ukryty w nim strach. I teraz mógł dzięki nim dokładniej przyjrzeć się tym lękom i je krytycznie ocenić, ponieważ potrafił je już NAZWAĆ. A skoro wyszło na to, że miały one swoją nazwę – wiele nazw – to musiały mieć też swoje ograniczenia. I słabe punkty.

A stąd już wniosek prosty: strach nigdy nie jest silniejszy od tego, kto go czuje. Zbyt wielu ludzi o tym najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomina… i pozwala mu się zniewolić.

Przypomniał sobie słowa Travisa i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Racja. Człowiek to niezwykła istota; potrafi przekroczyć samą siebie.

Pociemniało. Uderzył silniejszy wiatr. Był odrobinę zbyt chłodny, by móc nazwać go przyjemnym – lecz gdy po dłuższej chwili ucichł, skórę zaczęły rozgrzewać coraz liczniejsze i coraz intensywniejsze promyki słońca. Przenikały do głębi, rozjaśniały ciemność ukrytą pod powiekami. Przypominały mu, że jest żywy. Z westchnieniem odchylił nieco głowę w tył, by poczuć je na całej twarzy; zupełnie jak kwiat, unoszący swój złoty kielich ku niebu. Ciepło na przemian pojawiało się i znikało, zależnie od kaprysów pogody, lecz akceptował to ze spokojem; po prostu przyjmował je, tyle, ile mu było dane, przepełniony wdzięcznością.

Był wolnym człowiekiem i mógł wybierać: co jest dla niego najważniejsze, co musi chronić za wszelką cenę, za co gotów jest oddać nawet własne życie. Po chwili zastanowienia okazało się, że jest tego naprawdę sporo. Cała masa ludzi, których pragnął ocalić przed Plagą, pomimo tej oczywistej i przyziemnej prawdy, że „nie może być w wielu miejscach naraz"…

Lecz to niczego nie tłumaczyło. Żadne „prawdy" czy „dowody" nie decydują o tym, jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość. Decyduje człowiek-działacz, człowiek-twórca.

A więc zwycięstwo. Liczy się tylko zwycięstwo.

Utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu, zmuszał się do tego, a bezcenny czas wciąż mijał… aż nagle proste skojarzenie ponownie nasunęło mu na myśl wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy. I poczuł, że płonie.

To jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało się takie marne, błahe, pozbawione istotnego znaczenia – te chłodne, lecz łagodne uderzenia wiatru i ciepły, przyprawiający skórę o palące mrowienie, dotyk słońca. Ciepły dotyk jej dłoni, jej oddechu. Jej ust.

Zamknął oczy, zacisnął pięści. To nie były bzdury. Te pozornie ulotne doznania miały dla niego doprawdy pierwszorzędne znaczenie, bo zapowiadały pojawienie się w jego życiu czegoś nowego i wielkiego, o czym prawie nie śmiał marzyć… a jednocześnie pragnął tego od dawna, z całej duszy. I to naprawdę miało sens! – lecz w zamian musiał wierzyć, wierzyć ze wszystkich sił. Musiał udowodnić, że mu zależy.

A to, co ona udowodniła… Ten jej pierwszy raz… NIE BĘDZIE jedyny!

Zderzenie pragnienia z rzeczywistością. Co jest silniejsze?

Strach. I nigdy żadnej pewności. W kąciku oka błysnęła łza – którą natychmiast osuszył wewnętrzny żar.

Ruszył w stronę obozowiska żwawym krokiem, by nie marnować już ani chwili. W głowie rodziły się nowe, zwariowane pomysły.

Do dzieła, Kreatorze.

.

.

.

Cała okolica rozbrzmiewała jednym, wielkim, niemilknącym hukiem wystrzałów. Do żołnierzy powoli, lecz nieubłaganie zbliżała się liczna horda chimer. Zwyczajny, karabinowy pocisk nie czynił im większej krzywdy, lecz ostatecznie padały one pod ich gradem… a po trupach przełaziły kolejne. Bestie najprzeróżniejszych kształtów i rozmiarów, z trudem kojarzyły się swoim wyglądem z jakimkolwiek zwierzęciem. Jedne wiły się i pełzały, inne skakały i wzbijały w powietrze, a niektóre pędziły wręcz na oślep, gnane przed siebie niezrozumiałą żądzą. Trafiały się i takie, co próbowały kombinować – wspinały się na ściany skalistej dolinki, by z góry zaatakować obrońców przejścia. Stanowiły one szczególne zagrożenie.

Linię okopów dzieliło od stworów ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Magazynki były na wyczerpaniu, materiały wybuchowe przepadły już dawno temu. Ludzie czuli, że zbliża się koniec, bo na nowe zapasy nie mogli w najbliższym czasie liczyć – równie źle, jeśli nie gorzej, było w pozostałych rejonach, atakowanych obecnie przez Falę. Lecz pomimo tej świadomości pozostawali na swoich miejscach, bo tak ich wyszkolono – by do ostatniej minuty odegrali swoje role.

Tylko nieliczni z nich dostrzegli średniego wzrostu postać w mundurze i ciemnym, wojskowym płaszczu, przechodzącą po drewnianej kładce prosto na wrogi teren.

Przestrzenią wstrząsnęła ogłuszająca eksplozja, cały świat na moment oślepiła supernowa. Ludzie padli na ziemię, osłaniając głowy przed uderzeniem gorącej ściany wiatru. Chimery wyleciały wysoko w powietrze, jak setki skwierczących i pękających od temperatury karaluchów, podrzuconych na płonącej patelni. Po chwili poczerniałe resztki ich ciał opadły, niczym gruby deszcz, na przypominające rozżarzone węgle skały.

Widok niemal całkowicie przesłonił gęsty, ciemnoszary dym, w którego kłębach zniknął, krocząc przed siebie, Płomienny Alchemik.

Piętnaście minut później, po kolejnych trzydziestu dwóch eksplozjach – liczył dokładnie – Roy Mustang wrócił na tę samą kładkę, po której wcześniej przeszedł, by wykończyć hordę. Z okopów wyłoniły się zdumione, osmalone, opalone żarem głowy. Gdy deska zaskrzypiała pod butami, ze wszystkich stron rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa i okrzyki:

\- Tak trzymać, pułkowniku!

\- Gościu, jesteś wielki!

\- Żona prosi pana o autograf!

Przeszedł szybkim krokiem, nie zaszczycając tych idiotów nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Głowę zaprzątała mu matematyka. Trzydzieści razy. Po kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset sztuk. Fala atakowała na odcinku około czterdziestu kilometrów. Tutaj były może dwa… jeszcze siedem podobnych miejsc. Od trzech, nie, już czterech (zerknął na srebrny zegarek) godzin. Ile razy interweniował do tej pory? Pięć? Sześć?

Wróg zdawał się posiadać niewyczerpane szeregi. Obecna Fala próbowała przedrzeć się do gęsto zaludnionych nizin leżących w centrum kraju. Strategiczna, otwarta droga była na razie bezpieczna. Lecz tu… To był zaledwie strzęp sił całej Plagi. Tysiące chimer. Dziesiątki tysięcy. SETKI… TYSIĘCY…

Miliony.

Dostrzegł zaparkowany wóz i przyspieszył kroku. Na miejscu kierowcy czekała – tak, jak jej polecił – porucznik Riza Hawkeye. Obserwowała go czujnym wzrokiem, trzymając lewą dłoń na słuchawce. Gdy usiadł obok niej i mocno zatrzasnął drzwi, zdjęła urządzenie z głowy.

\- Jakie wieści? – zapytał, zapinając w pośpiechu pas.

\- Musimy natychmiast jechać na północ, pułkowniku. Siedem kilometrów stąd leży kolejna droga, która opada w głąb gór. Dobre miejsce do obrony, lecz chimery są liczne i bardzo agresywne, a tamtejszym oddziałom kończy się amunicja. Pozostałe punkty obrony są, jak na razie, pod kontrolą. – Mówiąc to wszystko zapaliła silnik i ostrym zrywem ruszyła z miejsca, prosto w snujący się tuż nad ziemią, gęsty dym. Słońce przygasło, a dzień sposępniał.

\- Co jest, do cholery, z tymi dostawami?! – warknął Roy i podparł głowę prawą dłonią, zmęczony i rozdrażniony. – Przecież dokładnie wyliczono przydziały i to ze znaczną nadwyżką! Nie powinno być żadnych problemów!

\- Problemy pojawiają się nagle i bez ostrzeżenia – powiedziała Riza, jak zwykle perfekcyjnie skupiona na działaniu i opanowana. – A chimer jest więcej, niż się spodziewano. – Zachęcona ciszą, mówiła dalej: - Amunicja kończy się coraz szybciej i stąd coraz dłuższe opóźnienia. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że siła Fali osłabnie w najbliższym czasie.

Pułkownik westchnął i otarł spocone czoło rękawiczką. Skomplikowane, wykonywane od kilku godzin transmutacje stopniowo zamieniały jego mózg w bezużyteczną papkę. Nie stosował tak potężnych technik od czasów Anihilacji Ishvaru.

Skrzywił się. Niezbyt szczęśliwe porównanie.

\- Jakie są najnowsze prognozy?

Zerknęła na niego.

\- …Bez większych zmian. Przewiduje się, że Armia wykończy tę Falę za około trzy godziny.

\- Za późno – mruknął Roy, wyglądając przez okno.

Zagryzł wargi.

\- Kontaktowała się pani z majorem Armstrongiem?

\- Zadzwoniłam, gdy tylko pan wysiadł, pułkowniku – odparła, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Udał, że tego nie widzi. – Nadal przygotowują się do odparcia ataku; spodziewają się go około południa…

\- A Rush Valley? – Z trudem zdobywał się na ten zdawkowy ton, co tylko pogłębiało w nim irytację i poczucie śmieszności. Naprawdę nie potrafił zapytać wprost…?

\- Jest dobrze strzeżone… a o Alu mówi się w całej okolicy. – Uśmiechnęła się znacznie swobodniej. - Pomaga, gdzie tylko się da, a dzięki swojej alchemii zamienia miasto w prawdziwą warownię…

\- Wiem, rozmawiałem z nim – uciął Roy. Właśnie dojeżdżali na miejsce – przed nimi wyrosły wojskowe namioty, otoczone ludźmi i pojazdami.

Poinstruowano ich, jak mają jechać dalej i ruszyli, lecz teraz bardzo powoli, bo droga była kręta i niepewna. Zamierzali zatrzymać się na samym jej szczycie, tuż przed tyłami okopów. Dalej pójdzie tylko Płomienny.

Lecz choć już silnik zgasł, ten nawet nie odpiął pasa.

Wreszcie Riza westchnęła.

\- Rozmawiałam też z majorem o Edwardzie.

\- …No i?

Na moment przewróciła oczami.

\- Żyje.

\- Przecież wiem! – żachnął się Mustang.

\- Ta jedna informacja panu wystarcza?

Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Porucznik wpatrywała się w szybę nieruchomym wzrokiem.

\- Dobrze pani wie, że nie – burknął. Czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie… ech, pal licho! Tym razem postanowił to zignorować. – I nieprawda, że nie obchodzi mnie… co się z nimi dzieje…

\- Wiem – potwierdziła Riza i spojrzała na niego znacznie łagodniej, niż zwykle. – Przecież jest pan jego przełożonym.

\- …Miałem na myśli ich obu…

\- Rozmawiał pan z nim, prawda?

Prychnął. Owszem, próbował, dwa dni temu, po południu – o ile można to nazwać próbą „rozmowy". Dzieciak prawie nie odpowiadał na pytania, a zamiast tego stale ciskał się, przerywał, wygłaszał złośliwe komentarze, aż wreszcie sam odrzucił połączenie – czyli postępował niemal tak, jak zwykle, tyle że tym razem znacznie agresywniej. Podniósł mu wtedy ciśnienie na tyle, że Roy miał ochotę rozszarpać go gołymi rękami – dosłownie – mimo, że jednocześnie dobrze wiedział, dlaczego chłopak był w takim stanie. Bo minęła wtedy zaledwie godzina od ostatnich chwil grożącego mu, śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Major opowiedział Royowi o wszystkim; także o tym, że stracił chłopaka z oczu, podczas gdy miał strzec jego życia jak swojego własnego. Streścił mu również przebieg samej bitwy. Po wysłuchaniu tego wszystkiego pułkownik przez długi czas nie wiedział, gdzie podziać swoje myśli - bał się nawet cokolwiek sobie wyobrażać.

Roy nie był wtedy w Rush Valley, jak planował, ponieważ trwało zabezpieczanie głównego przejścia z terenów górzystych do Central City. Nie mógł z tego zrezygnować, miał rozkazy, ważyły się losy całego kraju.

I wtedy owszem, bał się, to przecież zrozumiałe, gdy myśli się o tym, że gdzieś tam zaledwie szesnastolatek staje właśnie oko w oko z niewyobrażalnymi potwornościami - pojawia się w człowieku naturalne pragnienie obrony, ochrony dziecka przed złem. Lecz dziś… dziś miał straszne przeczucie. Dosłownie znikąd. Graniczące z pewnością.

Wiedział, że nie zdąży.

\- Muszę iść – mruknął z roztargnieniem, nagle blady i drżący. Lecz Riza patrzyła na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedziała, na jakie ścieżki zabłądziły jego myśli. Znała te drogi z własnego doświadczenia.

Odpiął niecierpliwie pas, lecz zamarł, gdy kobieta chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

\- Będzie dobrze – oznajmiła, a w jej spojrzeniu tkwiła niezmącona pewność, że ta Prawda okaże się silniejsza od rzeczywistości.

Skinął głową w milczeniu. Co więcej mógł zrobić?

\- Proszę dalej kontrolować sytuację – polecił jej cichym głosem. Zaczął wstawać, lecz znów go powstrzymała.

\- Chcę iść z panem, pułkowniku. Proszę o zgodę.

\- Nie… pani zostanie tutaj. To rozkaz.

Czas zamarł na kilka uderzeń serc. Wreszcie i ona skinęła głową, bez słowa, bez najmniejszej zmiany na twarzy.

Wyszedł, a jej oczy nabrały nowego wyrazu. Tak było dzisiaj za każdym razem. Zamierzała prosić do skutku.

.

.

.

W mrocznym namiocie dowódców od dłuższego czasu panowała grobowa cisza. Jeden z generałów przeglądał i porządkował dokumenty, rozrzucone grubą warstwą na złączonych blatach stołów. Kilku innych stało nieopodal w grupce, pogrążeni w cieniu, lecz ich dyskusja, prowadzona wcześniej ożywionym szeptem, obecnie stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. Nieduży, jasnowłosy mężczyzna również milczał i zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem kontemplował płonący ogarek świecy.

Major Armstrong stał tuż przy nim, pochylony nad zbiorem wszystkich dzisiejszych meldunków. Czekał też na telefon od ostatniej grupy zwiadowczej, która miała zgłosić się tej godziny i przekazać najświeższe informacje. Pod ręką miał mapę, na której dokładnie oznakowano kolorowymi szpilkami wszystkie groźniejsze skupiska chimer. Oraz, rzecz jasna, aktualne położenie Fali.

On także pragnął nadziei. Mogłoby się wydawać, że tak potężny, świetnie wyszkolony i doświadczony żołnierz oraz alchemik w jednym posiada również, oprócz nieprzeciętnej siły, nieugiętą wolę walki. Prawda była znacznie bardziej przyziemna. Strach nikomu nie jest obcy – zwłaszcza, gdy ma się wyjątkowo wrażliwe serce. Major był tego świetnym przykładem.

Innym wydawało się, że ten człowiek doskonale i bez najmniejszych wątpliwości kontroluje sytuację – lecz on bał się tego samego, co i oni. Przerażały go chimery, z których niepohamowaną zajadłością nie mógł się równać żaden wróg, jakiego miał okazję dotąd napotkać w swoim życiu. Lęk budziły nieustannie napływające materiały i dowody, stawiające więcej pytań, niż pozwalające na odnalezienie jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. Z lękiem myślał też o niepewnej dla wszystkich przyszłości, o losie całego kraju, może nawet świata. I bał się wreszcie o Eda, który przetrwał, co prawda, na polu bitwy, lecz przy okazji stracił na nim tak wiele, a jego oczy zaczęły już należeć do kogoś innego. Do kogoś w pełni świadomego swojego rychłego końca, lecz próbującego udowodnić komu się tylko da, że pomimo ciężaru tej wiedzy nadal ma serce ze stali – i jednocześnie do przerażonego sobą i wszystkim dookoła dziecka, które rozpaczliwie i na przekór lękowi usiłuje marzyć o ratunku… nie tylko dla innych. A czasami major miał nieodparte wrażenie, że widzi w tym nowym spojrzeniu proste pragnienie śmierci. I kary.

Z Alem również nie było najlepiej.

\- Wygląda na to, że nasza siatka informacyjna pracuje bez zarzutu – nieoczekiwanie przemówił blondyn.

Major zerknął na towarzysza. Ten nadal sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego wyłącznie migającym płomykiem lampy, jakby te lakoniczne, podobno zachęcające do nawiązania rozmowy słowa wymknęły się z jego ust zupełnym przypadkiem.

\- Chłopcy starają się, jak mogą – mruknął w odpowiedzi, wzruszając ramionami. – Ich nadzwyczajna odwaga i poświęcenie są dla nas wszystkich nieocenione. Bez nich nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans.

\- To prawda, przechodzą samych siebie – potwierdził mężczyzna. A po chwili ciszy: - Ludzie są zdolni do wielkich rzeczy… szkoda, że i na co dzień nie pamiętają o swoich możliwościach. Świat mógłby być wtedy piękniejszym miejscem.

\- To byłoby aż nazbyt problematyczne, generale – odparł Armstrong z uśmiechem kryjącym się pod obfitym wąsem. – Kto chciałby codziennie poświęcać swoje dobre samopoczucie? Rezygnować z komfortu i przyjemności? Odrzucać własne przywileje i walczyć o dobro słabszych? Brać na siebie ciężar należny innym? To praca Syzyfa. Dopiero w najtrudniejszych, ostatecznych chwilach próbujemy płacić jak najwięcej…

\- Tak, jak my dzisiaj – przerwał mu wąsaty generał. – Niezależnie od przyszłych efektów naszych starań, nie mamy właściwie powodów do wstydu. Przecież robimy wszystko, co możliwe, prawda?

Major milczał. Wziął do ręki kilka zdjęć, wywołanych rano w specjalnie do tego przeznaczonym namiocie. Przedstawiały one skupiska chimer, zmierzających zorganizowaną Falą dokładnie w ich stronę. Zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby zgromadzić w jednym miejscu przedstawicieli najróżniejszych gatunków zwierząt, to różnice między ich rozmiarami nie byłyby wiele większe od tych, jakie istniały wśród bestii tworzących Plagę.

Niezwykle zastanawiająca i zwracająca na siebie uwagę była również karność, jaka zdawała się panować w tych przerażających szeregach. Zgodnie z relacjami świadków, stwory praktycznie wcale nie rzucały się na swoich współtowarzyszy. Czymże zatem się żywiły?

Nawet ograniczając się do wyłącznie własnych spostrzeżeń, mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że wszystkie chimery wyglądały na bardzo chude, wręcz wygłodzone. Lecz to nie głód skłaniał je do nieustannego mordowania i poszukiwania coraz to nowych ofiar. Więc co?

Nagle major drgnął i spojrzał w bok. Stojący przy nim blondyn świdrował go wzrokiem, jakby robił to od samego początku. Od momentu, w którym zadał swoje pytanie.

\- …Prawda? – powtórzył.

Armstrong patrzył z góry na tę drobną, niepozorną postać, próbując domyślić się, jakiej odpowiedzi powinien udzielić. Nie było to wcale łatwe – mężczyzna pozornie sprawiał wrażenie szczerego i godnego zaufania, lecz jednocześnie unosiła się wokół niego jakaś tajemnicza aura. Wyraz oczu tego generała („Zaraz, mówił, że skąd przybył? Z Briggs?") był nie do rozszyfrowania. Jakby kryła się w nich ogromna, nieznana szaraczkom siła, chroniona jednak przed podeptaniem jej przez beztroskich, słabych głupców.

To mu nieoczekiwanie nasunęło na myśl zaskakujące skojarzenie.

I jakby tylko czekając na ten moment, wydarzyło się coś, co otrząsnęło z marazmu wszystkich ludzi, obecnych w tym mrocznym jak grób namiocie.

Najpierw usłyszeli klaśnięcie – gdzieś na zewnątrz. W następnej sekundzie rozległ się trzask alchemicznych wyładowań, którym towarzyszyło niewielkie, lecz jaskrawe światło, bijące przez płachty płótna osłaniającego wejście do środka. A zaraz po tym mrok przebił potężny słup słonecznego dnia i rozproszył go w znakomitej większości. Ludzie automatycznie osłonili oczy przed tym niespodziewanym atakiem. Słyszeli też hałas, z jakim gruby i ciężki materiał zwijał się i nakładał na dach i pozostałe ściany namiotu, szarpany nieistniejącym wiatrem - zupełnie jak obierana skórka banana. Poskutkowało to tym, że teraz zaskoczeni żołnierze mieli przed sobą - zamiast zwyczajnie odsłoniętego wejścia - rozciągnięte na cały front namiotu, otwarte okno na świat. W pierwszych chwilach, nim wzrok przywykł do nagłej jasności, widzieli po prostu wielką, prostokątną plamę światła – a pośrodku niej drobną, czarną sylwetkę człowieka.

\- Normalnie gorzej niż na stypie! – rzucił Ed wesołym głosem w zdumioną ciszę.

.

Wszedł do środka mocnym, sprężystym krokiem. Wszystko, co trzeba, ustalił po drodze; element zaskoczenia, dbałość o szczegóły, krótka, zwięzła treść przekazu, a także zero tolerancji i kompromisu dla najmniejszego słowa sprzeciwu. Czas rozliczał go bez chwili litości. Muszą się posłuchać. I zacząć działać. Natychmiast.

Ale bez przesady - niech też zapłonie tu choć iskra szczęścia!

\- I po co panowie tak tkwią w tych ciemnościach? Łatwiej się w nich myśli? – skomentował z ironią, podchodząc do zawalonych dokumentami stołów. Wtedy coś na chwilę wytrąciło go z równowagi – to dziwne, lecz przeciwległa ściana tego namiotu, a zwłaszcza jej kąty, nadal tkwiły pogrążone w ciemnościach. Z jednego z nich błysnęły ku niemu, ledwie zauważalnie odcinające się od czerni, ciemnobrązowe ślepia. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Edward Elric! – mruknął major Armstrong, co w obecnej aurze zabrzmiało wystarczająco głośno. – Zastanawiałem się już, gdzie zniknąłeś na tak długo.

\- Tylko spałem, majorze. Widzę, że trwa tu jakaś szczególna narada – zauważył Ed ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i wbił ręce w kieszenie, przyjmując nonszalancką pozę. – Dużo mnie ominęło? Poprawki literówek w naszym doskonałym, defensywnym planie?

\- O co ci chodzi, chłopcze? – odezwał się z wyraźną niechęcią jeden z wysoko postawionych dowódców; posiwiały, starszy mężczyzna z monoklem w prawym oku. – Sądzisz, że masz tu powody do śmiechu?

\- Humor potrafi ocalić życie, nie wiedział pan? – Stojący przy stołach ludzie spoglądali na niego z góry. Poczuł, jak drgający mu na ustach uśmiech gaśnie… Czas. – Ale racja, dość już o tym. Majorze…

Tylko ten człowiek zdawał się domyślać – albo przynajmniej wyczuwać – że chłopak przybył tu z konkretnym postanowieniem, z nowym planem działania. Ed liczył na jego pomoc; miał nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie wyraża to wystarczająco jasno.

\- Proszę, aby wezwał pan do tego namiotu każdego, kto wydaje tu jakiekolwiek rozkazy. Wszystkich dowódców, jak na powszechną naradę. Mam im coś bardzo ważnego do przekazania. Chcę, żeby zjawili się tutaj w ciągu pół godziny… w miarę możliwości.

Wśród ludzi rozległ się stłumiony pomruk. Odruchowo zerknął na niektóre twarze, lecz zaraz ponownie utkwił oczy w tej, która należała do przyjaciela.

Major Armstrong zawahał się pod tym natarczywym wzrokiem, lecz po chwili otworzył usta, by odmówić…

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

.

Piętnaście minut później namiot napełnił się niemal po brzegi; jedynie pośrodku pozostawiono szerokie przejście dla nowych osób. Wciąż przybywali kolejni.

Ed przeszedł wcześniej na drugą stronę stołów, by widzieć ich wszystkich przed sobą. Za plecami miał zimną ścianę ciemności, a naprzeciwko wejście, przez które wpuścił tu światło dnia. Choć wpatrywał się w nie z uporem, nie czuł na twarzy prawie żadnych promieni. Na obciążonych blatach kładł się solidny cień.

Kazał zgarnąć z nich wszystkie śmieci i rozłożyć nową mapę. Szpilkami zaznaczono najistotniejsze punkty.

Jeszcze parę minut temu spoglądał niepewnie, lecz z ciekawością na rosnący tłumek ludzi, na osoby obecne tu od samego początku… i znów te brązowe ślepia, rozpalone światłem dnia, lśniące pod grzywą rozwichrzonych włosów, przeszywające z góry swym lśnieniem - i tym razem złote oczy nie zdołały odskoczyć od nich tak od razu; zdążyły nakarmić się strachem.

Mężczyzna stanął przy nim prawie tak samo blisko, jak major.

Ed czekał teraz z opuszczoną głową i z rękami w kieszeniach (tylko raz zerknął na srebrny zegarek), nie patrząc już na nikogo. Lęk łaskotał serce.

W końcu poczuł na sobie, tuż przy karku dłoń Armstronga. Zapadła cisza.

Głęboki wdech. Działaj.

Otworzył oczy i powoli otaksował nimi całe towarzystwo. Wtem wyjął z kieszeni dłonie i nagłym gestem oparł się nimi o przykryty mapą stół.

\- Musimy wygrać!

C.D.N.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- IV -**

Dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo ponuro, jak na tę porę roku, a słońce kryło się za rozrzedzonymi pasmami chmur. Lekki wietrzyk wylatywał z kanionów na otwartą przestrzeń, niosąc ze sobą kojący chłód i orzeźwienie – lecz ludzie pozostawali obojętni na jego pobudzającą moc.

\- Ten kraj schodzi na psy... bez urazy – mruknął sędziwy staruszek i poklepał swego towarzysza po głowie. - Mówię ci, zawsze tak było. Jesteś tu dopiero od siedemnastu lat, ale możesz mi wierzyć na słowo. Nigdy nie czułem się w tym miejscu wystarczająco pewnie i bezpiecznie. Prawda, że jakoś się żyło, lecz człowiek i tak wiedział, że w końcu przebierze się miarka – ta cała Armia, bieda, głód, konflikty, eksperymenty... A teraz patrz, mój drogi: wszyscy uciekają.

Siedzący obok niego jamnik ziewnął rozdzierająco, mrużąc w słońcu swe ropiejące ślepia.

Szeroki, obecnie ubijany setkami stóp, kopyt i kół gościniec prowadził wprost na północny zachód, symetrycznie zwężając się i wsiąkając w zamglony horyzont, nie zaskakując przy tym podróżnych żadnym, znaczącym zakrętem. Godzinę temu wkroczyli na otwartą nizinę, otaczającą Central City – w samo Serce Amestris. Za sobą mieli skaliste góry i półmrok, czający się w ich zakamarkach.

Starzec, zwany Augustusem Reinerem – były żołnierz, a teraz biedny, samotny handlarz długoterminowymi produktami spożywczymi – opuścił o świcie rodzinne miasteczko i rozpadającą się, sklepową budę, by z całym swoim dobytkiem dołączyć do tłumu uciekinierów. Na miejscu odkrył, że to, przynajmniej na razie, niemożliwe. Drogę zagracały same spalinowe pojazdy i jego samochodzik starej daty, przypominający odkrytą, zaprzężoną w konie mechaniczne karetę, nie miał w walce z nimi najmniejszych szans. Na szczęście pogoda od dłuższego czasu dopisywała i znalazło się wielu takich, którzy szli bądź jechali po samej ziemi, porośniętej gęstą, lecz suchą trawą.

To, niestety, wiązało się ze sporymi trudnościami, zwłaszcza dla maszyn, dlatego stary Augustus polował na okazję... aż wreszcie całkiem niedawno udało mu się wtargnąć na zakurzone pobocze. Teraz, co prawda, było duszno, brudno, tłoczno i hałaśliwie, ale przynajmniej miał tę niemal stuprocentową pewność, że jego wóz nie rozkraczy się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

\- Tak, kochany: to dało się przewidzieć – nadal zrzędził po swojemu, z lewą ręką od niechcenia opartą na podrygującej kierownicy. Zadarł siwą, sępią głowę, by spojrzeć na niebo; rozmytą, jaśniejącą biel i błękit urozmaicały liczne skupiska czarnych punkcików. - Nawet ptaki z nami uciekają. One może przeżyją... nas prędzej czy później dosięgnie kara. Wszyscy zapłacimy za błędy głupców – zapewnił Augustus, przybierając wszechwiedzącą i smętną minę.

Pies zaskomlał, położył swój pyszczek na łapkach barwy podpalanego brązu – aż nieoczekiwanie poderwał się i siadł na baczność, naprężony jak struna, węsząc i nasłuchując; jego wybałuszone, nabiegłe krwią oczy błysnęły inteligencją.

\- O co chodzi, mój drogi? - zapytał Augustus ze zdziwieniem i w tej samej chwili dostrzegł przed sobą odpowiedź.

Rzesza jadących przed nim podróżnych rozstąpiła się, omijając szerokimi łukami postać, leżącą niemal na samym środku drogi. Staruszek zwolnił, nie zważając na podnoszące się wokół okrzyki i klaksony, aż w końcu zatrzymał pojazd.

Człowiek, leżący twarzą do ziemi i obejmujący tę ziemię szeroko rozpostartymi rękami, zdawał się być jeszcze młodym chłopcem – czarnowłosym, ubranym w mocno zakurzoną, beżową kurtkę. Nie poruszał się i nie dawał innych oznak życia, zwrócony w kierunku południowo-wschodnim.

\- To karygodne! Nie ma wątpliwości, świat staje na głowie! - zaskrzeczał Augustus i zeskoczył z wozu. - Żeby takie omdlałe, może nawet ranne dziecko pozostawić w takim tłumie bez pomocy, bez opieki i to na pastwę losu! A gdzie tu litość, gdzie współczucie? Widać, że słusznie ściga was boska kara! - Mówiąc to, przez chwilę groził pięścią omijającym go podróżnym, nim w końcu uklęknął obok chłopca.

Pomimo nieustannie panującej wokół jarmarcznej wrzawy wydało mu się, że słyszy stłumiony jęk, więc pochylił się jeszcze niżej.

\- Pomocyyy... umieraaam...

\- Co ci dolega, biedaku? - szepnął starzec, zbliżając ucho do głowy leżącego. - Rannyś? - „Trochę wina i oliwy powinno się znaleźć w wozie...", przemknęło mu naraz przez głowę.

\- ...Jestem głodnyyy...!

\- Głodny? - powtórzył jak echo Augustus i w tym samym momencie czyjeś ramię błyskawicznie objęło i ścisnęło jego szyję, a druga dłoń żelaznym chwytem złapała go za prawy nadgarstek. Pofrunął do góry, aż w oczach mu pociemniało; potem krótka karuzela... i nagły, potężny wstrząs uświadomił mu, że właśnie wylądował jak długi na ubitej ziemi, z miażdżącymi kark palcami napastnika i boleśnie wykręconą za plecy ręką.

\- Puszczaj...! ...bo pożałujesz!

\- Lan Fan, to BARDZO niegrzeczne powitanie! - rozległ się wesoły, śpiewny głos z wyraźnie słyszalnym, obcym akcentem. - Nie tak powinniśmy traktować naszego wybawiciela!

Augustus otworzył oczy. Tuż przed nim jaśniała szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz młodego obcokrajowca. Obok niego stał człowiek ubrany w coś, co przypominało strój rasowego wojownika ze wschodu; jego twarz skrywała dziwaczna maska.

\- Twa mechaniczna oaza obfitości będzie dla nas w sam raz, szlachetny człowieku! - zaintonował chłopak z autentyczną, dziecięcą radością.

\- Co...?

\- Rekwirujemy twój wózek, starcze! - przetłumaczył mu wprost do ucha zimny jak stal, kobiecy głos. - Bądź grzeczny, a nic złego ci się nie stanie.

Przez cały ten czas, od momentu napaści, słowa zagłuszało głośne i monotonne ujadanie jamnika. Ludzie szybko przechodzili i przejeżdżali obok nich, nie chcąc sami wplątać się w kłopoty.

\- O, jakie to fajne! - Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać jamnika. Ten skoczył i chwycił zębami za rękaw jego kurtki. - Jakie zabawne! Ciekawe, co to za zwierzę?

\- Przypomina psa, paniczu – odparł dość znudzonym głosem starca zamaskowany wojownik. - I szczeka.

\- Naprawdę? Och, wybornie! Nareszcie spróbujemy miejscowego przysmaku! - Dzieciak klasnął w dłonie. - W tej chwili zamawiam dla nas gorące _hottodoggu_ i trzy kufelki zimnego piwka, dobry człowieku...! Spokojnie, dziadku, żartuję z tym alkoholem...

\- Ten „hot-dog" to mój PRZYJACIEL, a ja nie jestem kelnerem, ty... ty dziwaku! - ryknął Augustus z twarzą poczerwieniałą ze złości.

Coś śmignęło i nagle poczuł na gardle ostrze, a trzymająca go kobieta mruknęła wprost do ucha:

\- Kogo nazywasz dziwakiem...? Trochę szacunku, głupcze!

\- Spokojnie, Lan Fan, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby „dotrzeć" naszą nową znajomość. - Młodzieniec machnął niedbale wolną ręką. - Możesz go puścić.

Dziewczyna bez sprzeciwu wykonała polecenie. Stary Augustus upadł na kolana, lecz zaraz wstał, masując sobie obolałe ramię i zerkając spode łba na stojącą przed nim trójkę osobliwych przybyszów, a zwłaszcza na tą, która go tak unieszkodliwiła. On, doświadczony na najsłynniejszych frontach żołnierz dał się sponiewierać byle dziewczynie?!

Lecz nagle długowłosy chłopak zbliżył się do niego, nadal z psem uwieszonym na rękawie kurtki. Stanął, chwycił się pod boki i lekko przekrzywił głowę, jakby mierzył starca wzorkiem od stóp do głów – choć trudno było to stwierdzić z całą pewnością, patrząc w te jego skośne, prawie całkowicie przymknięte oczy.

\- Jestem Ling Yao i pochodzę ze Wschodu, z Cesarstwa Xing! - oznajmił nagle z werwą. - Jestem także księciem i dwunastym synem obecnego Cesarza, pretendentem do tronu! A to moi wierni słudzy i towarzysze w podróży: Lan Fan oraz dziadek Fu – przedstawił dwie, stojące tuż za nim zamaskowane postacie. - Jak mamy cię zwać, staruszku i kiedy będzie lunch? A może urządzimy mały bufet?

\- Chwila, moment! Jaki lunch, jaki bufet?! Kto tu mówił o dokarmianiu jakichś książąt-włóczęgów?!

\- Obawiam się, szanowny panie, że nie ma pan innego wyboru – przemówił nagle stary ninja; w jego głosie pojawiła się wyraźna nutka ironii. - Musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć w pewne miejsce i pan oraz pański pojazd nam w tym pomogą.

\- Racja! - zawołał Ling, jakby właśnie sobie o tym przypomniał. - Zmierzamy prosto do Rush Valley i dlatego...

\- GDZIE?!

.

.

.

\- Gdy zbliży się do nas Fala, zamkniemy ją w pułapce - z obu stron jednocześnie, dzięki specjalnie w tym celu wywołanym lawinom. Zajmę się tym ja oraz major Armstrong, pomogą nam też saperzy, wysadzając prochem te miejsca, które im wskażemy...

\- ...Ale najpierw musimy podjąć odpowiednie przygotowania. Trzeba inaczej rozmieścić oddziały; część z nich wyślemy na ściany wąwozu, by powstrzymywały chimery przed wspięciem się po skałach na górę. Pozostałe grupy wejdą na usypiska, które wcześniej wzmocnią alchemicy. Zabezpieczymy także tyły, na wypadek, gdyby chimery zdołały jednak przedostać się na drugą stronę...

\- ...Chodzi o to, żebyśmy wykorzystali element zaskoczenia, przejęli inicjatywę oraz zyskali przewagę nad Falą, atakując ją z wysokości i dzięki temu unikając bezpośredniego starcia. Na „dole" zostaną same chimery, więc będziemy mogli wywołać później kolejne lawiny – prochem i alchemią - żeby szybciej dobić nimi te stwory... Sądzę, że tyle wystarczy, by móc szybko wytępić nawet większość z nich, bez nadmiernego ryzykowania życiem. To tak, jak z naszymi poprzednimi, „alchemicznymi" pułapkami… lecz tym razem wszyscy zastawimy tylko jedną, wielką pułapkę, w którą wpadnie CAŁA Fala…

Ed przedstawiał szczegóły swojego planu pewnie i bez zająknięcia, choć powstały mu one w głowie w ciągu zaledwie ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Mówiąc, jednocześnie pokazywał na mapie odpowiednie miejsca; stojący na przedzie, najwyżsi rangą dowódcy podeszli do stołów, by lepiej widzieć.

\- Pierwsze, co trzeba zrobić, to wyznaczyć konkretne oddziały do nowych zadań – kontynuował po chwili przerwy na złapanie oddechu; oczy mu błyszczały, policzki przypiekał lekki rumieniec. – Niech jedne z nich jak najszybciej wejdą na szczyty ścian wąwozu i ostrożnie ruszą w stronę Fali… i niech zabiorą ze sobą tylko najpotrzebniejszą broń, by nie spowalniali akcji przez jej nadmierną ilość. Muszą zająć pozycje wzdłuż obu krawędzi, a nawet niżej, jeśli to będzie możliwe. Kolejne oddziały dotrą tam, gdzie ma spaść druga, zamykająca pułapkę lawina; muszą być gotowe do zajęcia wyznaczonych miejsc, zanim to nastąpi. Skoordynujemy swoje działania telefonicznie, informacje będziemy zdobywać i dzielić się nimi na bieżąco, by wiedzieć, gdzie, co, jak i kiedy... musimy też dopilnować, żeby jakaś osobna grupa chimer nie popsuła nam szyków. Zaangażujemy w to wszystko naszą siatkę wywiadowczą; będzie obserwowała dla nas całą, najbliższą okolicę. Dobra! – „Uff!" – ustalmy teraz, kto jakich zadań się podejmie i w jakim czasie zostaną one wykonane!

Umilkł i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w mapę i zaznaczone na niej punkty, by upewnić się, czy w swoim rozumowaniu nie pominął czegoś istotnego. Nagle zorientował się, że wokół trwa cisza; słyszał jedynie odległe szmery rozmów, prowadzonych ukradkiem na tyłach zgromadzenia. Podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się otaczającym go twarzom.

\- Pytania?

\- Edwardzie… - usłyszał obok siebie teatralny szept Armstronga. – Wybacz, że tak zapytam, ale… czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

Cholera.

\- TAK, majorze – wycedził Ed przez zęby. – Możemy wrócić do omówienia planu?

\- Chłopcze – przerwał mu jakiś podstarzały oficer z bardzo posępną miną – tego szaleństwa nie można nazwać planem.

Wielu innych mężczyzn zauważalnie pokiwało głowami. Ed zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując cisnącą się na usta, słowną agresję.

Kolejne kłody pod nogi, jak zwykle. Jeszcze chwila i okrzykną go szaleńcem!

Westchnął. Nie, spokojnie. Nie wahaj się.

\- Są wątpliwości, tak? Słucham.

Starzec przemówił pierwszy.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na tak... karkołomne działania. By zrealizować to wszystko, o czym mówisz, musielibyśmy najpierw przeanalizować każdy szczegół i ograniczyć ryzyko niepowodzenia. W tym, nazwijmy to, „prototypie" planu jest zbyt wiele punktów, w których porażka oznaczać będzie śmierć setek ludzi, a nawet upadek całego przedsięwzięcia. Przykładowo, wywołana lawina może z łatwością wymknąć się spod kontroli i przysypać żołnierzy...

\- Przecież powiedziałem, zajmę się tym ja i major Armstrong. Mamy odpowiednie kompetencje...

\- ….Natomiast wąwóz ma prawie sto pięćdziesiąt metrów szerokości – wpadł mu w słowo kolejny, znacznie młodszy od poprzedniego dowódca, skanując Eda swym zimnym wzrokiem. - Jakim cudem lawiny zablokują całe przejście?

\- Użyjemy alchemii. Spokojnie, to wykonalne; w pięć minut oblecimy cały odcinek, jeśli wykorzystamy do tego pojazdy...

\- A co, jeśli chimery okażą się szybsze? - zapytał ktoś z głębi tłumu.

\- ...To już nasz problem. - Uśmiech drgnął odruchowo w kąciku ust.

\- Nie, Edwardzie – rozległ się tuż za nim głos majora Armstronga – to byłby problem nas wszystkich. Gdybyśmy nie zdążyli... chimery uderzyłyby na znacznie osłabioną manewrami linię obrony.

Przez chwilę było cicho.

\- Więc musimy zdążyć – stwierdził Ed i wzruszył ramionami. - Musimy. Dam z siebie wszystko, żeby tak się stało... przysięgam. A pan, majorze? - I odwrócił ku niemu głowę, lecz nie spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Zacisnął zęby, czując kotłującą się w nim krew, rozgrzewaną rosnącą wściekłością – którą z kolei napędzał strach przed nieodwołalną porażką. Dlaczego... dlaczego nie chcą posłuchać? Aż tak bardzo się tego boją?! Więc co on sam ma powiedzieć?!

\- O co wam chodzi? - warknął, w ostatniej chwili zagryzając niecenzuralne słowo. - Chcecie, żeby doszło do takiej samej rzezi, co dwa dni temu? Skoro już nie wierzycie w zwycięstwo – dodał i zaraz przekonał się, że utrafił w sedno, bo wielu mężczyzn opuściło i odwróciło głowy, uciekając tak przed jego rozpalonym wzrokiem – to co wam zaszkodzi spróbować?

\- Naszym zadaniem jest jak najdłuższe powstrzymywanie Fali; jeśli osłabimy obronę przejścia – zaczął tłumaczyć oficer z monoklem, powoli, jak niedorozwiniętemu dziecku – to może zdarzyć się tak, że chimery dotrą do Rush Valley zbyt szybko. A jeśli miasto zaleje cały tłum tych bestii... żaden mur ich nie powstrzyma!

\- Nie dotrą do miasta! Przecież po to mamy je zamknąć w cholernej pułapce, żeby wybić te kreatury co do nogi! Dzięki temu zginie bez porównania mniej ludzi!

\- Albo zginą prawie wszyscy, zasypani lawiną lub rozszarpani przez napotkane na górze, przypadkowe chimery!

\- A od czego, kurde, mamy zwiadowców?!

W dziennym świetle wyraźnie widział, jak twarz starego oficera purpurowieje.

\- Dzieciaku, nie możemy tak po prostu pójść na oślep, bez czasu, bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, bez ciężkiego sprzętu...!

\- Proszę dać sobie spokój, panie Hilton, szkoda nerwów. To głupi szczeniak bez wyobraźni, w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Nie zrozumie.

.

Ed zamarł, słysząc ten głos, rozlegający się tuż przy nim, tuż nad jego głową. Inni także znieruchomieli, wsłuchując się w te nowe słowa, wypowiadane spokojnym, pewnym swego tonem – bez cienia negatywnych emocji, bez niepotrzebnego krzyku, bez lęku. Prawdziwa, kojąca muzyka dla uszu i zszarganych nerwów. Nawet określenie „głupi szczeniak" zabrzmiało w ustach mężczyzny zupełnie łagodnie, a nawet przyjaźnie...

Ed nie spojrzał na tego człowieka – by znów nie ujrzeć w jego oczach parodii pozytywnych uczuć. Parodii miłości.

To poczucie bliskości było aż nazbyt wystarczające.

\- Nie... to wy nie rozumiecie – z trudem przerwał pełną napiętego oczekiwania ciszę, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy; starał się mówić ogólnie, jednak wielu widziało, że coś wyraźnie powstrzymuje go przed nagadaniem prosto w twarz Generałowi. - W naszej sytuacji, gdy tak nam brakuje czasu, ludzi, sprzętu i broni... gdy mamy świadomość, co się do nas zbliża... rozum musi zejść na dalszy plan. To on, zamiast pomagać, odbiera nam wolę walki. Musimy przejść do ofensywy! Zaatakować z zaskoczenia! Co innego nam pozostało? Myślicie, że mój pomysł to szaleństwo? Na pewno nie jest on idealny... dlatego potrzebuję waszej pomocy, waszego doświadczenia, waszej wiary. Was wszystkich. Proszę tylko, żebyście zaufali – i zrobili to, co do was należy!

Widział, że te dość nieskładne, ale pełne emocji słowa wywołały pewne wrażenie; ludzie szeptali między sobą i zerkali na niego, lecz nadal nie było to takie ożywienie, o jakie mu chodziło.

\- Znam wojskowe procedury – podjął na nowo, a ludzie obecni w namiocie umilkli – i wiem, jakie to wstrętne uczucie, gdy nie udaje się coś, w co włożyło się mnóstwo wiary, wysiłku i poświęceń. Nie mogę obiecać, że wszystko się uda... ale jeśli coś nam nie wyjdzie, to przyjmiemy tego konsekwencje i tyle! - Przerwał na chwilę, by ochłonąć i westchnął. - Widziałem też wszystkie raporty i doniesienia, co do jednej karteczki. Wiem, jakie chimery do nas idą. Nie jestem ani szaleńcem, ani ignorantem! Nie jestem też głupi – warknął, w tym momencie zwracając się wprost do stojącego za nim Generała; spojrzał mu w twarz z ukosa, lecz światło padało na nią tak, że nie widział żadnych szczegółów. Nie przyglądał się zresztą zbyt długo... prędko opuścił wzrok. - Może i szczeniak ze mnie, lecz przede wszystkim Stalowy Alchemik!

\- Ojej, ale groźnie to zabrzmiało! - jęknął Generał z udawaną obawą, na co w tłumie rozległy się stłumione chichoty. - I co, urosłeś trochę dzięki temu tytułowi?

\- Tyy...

Chciał już ryknąć: „Kpisz sobie, cwaniaku?!", lecz wtedy poczuł na sobie lekkie dotknięcie dłoni majora Armstronga – zupełnie tak, jak wcześniej. To go momentalnie otrzeźwiło na tyle, że zdołał wytrzymać do chwili, w której gwałtownie podniesione ciśnienie zaczęło stopniowo opadać.

\- Wal się – mruknął pod nosem, wyłącznie dla własnej satysfakcji. Zaraz jednak wyciągnął drżącą ręką swój otwarty, srebrny zegarek, zerknął dyskretnie na godzinę i znowu westchnął.

\- Słuchajcie... - zwrócił się do obecnych, na co po raz kolejny ucichły rozmowy. - Tuż przed waszym przybyciem dostaliśmy telefon. Fala postanowiła urządzić sobie mały piknik... chimery zebrały się w ciasną gromadę i teraz odpoczywają. Trudno powiedzieć, jak długo to potrwa... ale wygląda na to, że zyskaliśmy trochę czasu. Na ten moment możemy chyba oczekiwać, że stwory dotrą tu wszystkie naraz, co zdecydowanie ułatwi nam zadanie...

\- Mówisz tak, chłopcze, jakbyś już podjął za nas wszystkich decyzję – przerwał mu starszy dowódca z monoklem, splatając ręce na piersi z widocznym niezadowoleniem. - Zapomniałeś, jaki posiadasz stopień? Nie możesz nam rozkazywać!

\- Wiem, że nie mogę! - krzyknął Ed. Jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści. - Nadal nie rozumiecie? Jest za pięć jedenasta! Tracimy czas! Proszę was tylko o współpracę! Czy to tak wiele? Choć raz odrzućcie procedury i zdajcie się na instynkt! Bo jeśli nie... - głos zadrżał stanowczo zbyt mocno. Urwał, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Mógłby gadać tak przez kolejną godzinę i nadal nie zdołałby ruszyć tych obumarłych serc, by zaczęły bić tym samym, mocnym rytmem, co jego własne.

Przełknął z najwyższym trudem. Nie... słowami nikogo nie przekona.

\- Jeśli nie... jeśli będzie trzeba, to sam się tym zajmę!

Wśród zebranych rozległ się pomruk. Ta deklaracja musiała w ich uszach zabrzmieć wyjątkowo absurdalnie, lecz Ed nie dbał o to. Wiedział tylko jedno: NAPRAWDĘ tak zrobi...

\- Nie pleć bzdur, Edwardzie! - ostrzegł go major ostrym, karcącym i pełnym obawy tonem, co nie zdarzało mu się dotąd praktycznie nigdy. - Niby jak miałbyś zrealizować choć część tego planu w pojedynkę?!

\- Z pana pomocą?

Ktoś parsknął śmiechem, lecz zaraz umilkł, jak przyduszony poduszką. Zapadła absolutna cisza. Większość ludzi słuchała i śledziła rozwój wydarzeń z niemałym, choć biernym zainteresowaniem – bo dobrze wiedzieli, że i tak o wszystkim zadecydują dowódcy najwyższej rangi. Lecz wielu z nich po cichu kibicowało młodemu alchemikowi. Mówił on trochę tak, jakby wypowiadał na głos ich własne, najgłębsze, najbardziej naiwne pragnienia... i próbował je nawet realizować.

Teraz z zapartym tchem czekali na wynik konfrontacji.

Już od dłuższej chwili Ed i major patrzyli sobie w oczy.

Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

„Nie wierzy mi... nie wierzy..."

Chłopak pchnął mapę lewą ręką, aż ta zwinęła się i z cichym szelestem zsunęła na ziemię. Bez słowa ominął stoły i ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę wyjścia - blady, z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami, nie patrząc na nikogo. Zmrużone oczy uderzyło jaskrawe światło dnia.

Czuł mocne łomotanie w piersi. Zupełnie jak przed ostatecznym skokiem w przepaść... nie, on już skoczył. Trudno. Cholera, trudno. Zrobił, co mógł i przegrał, a czas nie znał litości.

Więc teraz pora na działanie. Pora na śmierć.

.

Był w połowie drogi, gdy ktoś chwycił go za ramię.

\- Zwolnij na chwilę, chłopaku!

To wcale nie było przyjemne. Stanął, jednak ten wesoły głos podziałał na niego jak szyderczy śmiech prosto w oczy. Metalowa pięść drgnęła w pogotowiu...

Lecz gdy spojrzał z ukosa, zaskoczenie złagodziło ból.

Stał przed nim generał Hadsome, ten niski, wąsaty, osobliwy blondyn z West City, który zdawał się chorobliwie wręcz fascynować płonącymi świecami. W jego jasnoniebieskich oczach tliły się iskierki humoru; wpatrywał się w Eda z przyjaznym zainteresowaniem i znacznie mniejszym dystansem, niż mieli to w zwyczaju prawie wszyscy dorośli, wysocy mężczyźni.

\- Naprawdę chcesz sam jeden powstrzymać – co ja mówię! - POKONAĆ całą Falę? - zapytał z wyraźnym entuzjazmem, choć równie dobrze mogła to być kpina...

W złotym oku coś błysnęło.

\- Nie właź mi w drogę...!

\- Ani mi to w głowie! - Dowódca zachichotał, pod nastroszonym wąsem mignęły bielutkie jak śnieg zęby. - Proponuję jednak uzbroić się w odrobinę cierpliwości, zanim rozstrzygniemy tę sprawę, w porządku?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, co najwidoczniej potraktował jako zgodę, bo poklepał lekko Eda po ramieniu, a potem wyprostował się i popatrzył na ciągle otaczający ich, milczący tłum żołnierzy.

\- Ten, kto wie, do czego służy rozum – przemówił silnym głosem, odpowiednimi gestami podkreślając wagę słów – a do czego gorliwe serce, nie będzie miał problemu z podjęciem właściwego wyboru.

Tylko tyle. W kilka chwil podniosły się szumy ukradkowych, gorączkowych dyskusji.

Ed rozglądał się, trochę jeszcze oszołomiony tą nagłą zmianą sytuacji. Wtem w kilku potężnych krokach zbliżył się do niego major Armstrong.

\- Wybacz mi, chłopcze – zaczął niebezpiecznie drżącym głosem i z podejrzanie błyszczącymi oczami, uderzając w swój typowy, pompatyczny ton – że nie wsparłem cię od razu... Zaskoczyłeś mnie! Lecz choć nadal uważam, że twój pomysł jest, niestety, bliski szaleństwu... to obiecałem przecież twojemu przełożonemu – i sobie również! – że będę cię strzegł jak oka w głowie. Zamierzam dotrzymać tej obietnicy...! Wybacz, że wcześniej nie zdołałem – dokończył znacznie ciszej, osuszając wielką chustą pierwsze łezki. Ed nie bardzo wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową.

\- Nie zamierzam słuchać tych bzdur!

Szepty umilkły, wszyscy dowódcy zwrócili się w stronę Generała. Ten wyłonił się z cienia – wielki, ubrany w nienaganny mundur, lecz z potarganą, płonącą w świetle słońca czupryną – i bardzo szybko zbliżył się do stojącej pośrodku zgromadzenia trójki.

\- Głupotę zawsze da się jakoś wytłumaczyć, prawda? - warknął, wpijając się swymi zmrużonymi, ciemnobrązowymi oczami w twarz generała Hadsome'a. - Mamy na to fachowe określenie: racjonalizacja. Owszem, można zmienić swój stosunek do rzeczywistości... lecz czy ona sama ulega wtedy zmianie? Idą tu chimery – wielkie, powalające budynki, mordercze bestie. Żołnierze z lekką bronią nie będą mieli najmniejszych szans. Nie zamierzam w to wchodzić. Mam pod sobą swoich ludzi i przygotuję ich do walki dokładnie tak, jak dwa dni temu, bo otrzymaliśmy nową dostawę sprzętu ciężkiego kalibru. I to w TYM tkwi nasza szansa, a nie w jakichś poronionych pomysłach – tu palący wzrok mężczyzny przeniósł się na Eda – nadpobudliwego gówniarza bez krzty rozsądku i doświadczenia...

\- Proponowałbym panu uważniej dobierać słowa, Generale... - mruknął major Armstrong.

Tamten zerknął na olbrzyma, lecz wyraźnie nabrał wody w usta. Znowu skupił uwagę na Stalowym Alchemiku.

\- Lubimy szumne wystąpienia, co? - syknął ze złośliwą ironią. - No popatrz: dajesz tym ludziom nadzieję. Ślicznie. To naprawdę... okrutne z twojej strony, wiesz?

\- Nie sądzę – burknął Ed, łypiąc na faceta spode łba. Zmusił się, by przywołać na twarz grymas przypominający wyluzowany uśmiech. - Co do różnic w naszych poglądach... nikt z nas nie przekona drugiego do swoich racji, prawda? Lecz zarówno ja, jak i pan jedziemy na tym samym wózku. Po prostu nie wchodźmy sobie w paradę.

\- Nie mam jeszcze takiego powodu, żeby zadzierać ze sprzymierzeńcem... - mruknął Generał po chwili milczenia. - Ale nie licz na moją pomoc w realizacji tego... czegoś.

\- Nie liczę na to, bo nie muszę; i tak ją otrzymam. - Ed uśmiechnął się znacznie swobodniej. - Proszę przez chwilę pomyśleć. Zamierza pan utrzymać swoich ludzi na dawnych pozycjach, tak? Gdy zablokujemy przejście – a zrobimy to tuż przed nimi - będą musieli wspiąć się na usypisko, żeby móc walczyć o życie... zamiast czekać na dole, aż spadnie na nich lawina, lecz nie kamieni, tylko chimer... Jak pan widzi, współpraca między nami jest nieunikniona...

Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Nie skończył jeszcze mówić, a już wiedział, że przesadził z tą ironią, choć na twarzy Generała chwilowo nie zagościła żadna zmiana. Lecz nagle mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim, z rękami na biodrach, nieco przesadnie przekrzywiając głowę, by na tak wyrównanym poziomie zajrzeć małemu alchemikowi w oczy.

\- Wiem więcej, niż ci się wydaje, szczeniaku... - to był ledwie słyszalny szept. - Coś już o tym napomknąłem, nie pamiętasz...?

\- Nie wie pan o NICZYM.

Choć ten nagły i bliski kontakt porażał, blada twarz Eda pozostała spokojna i nieruchoma. Trud walki o zachowanie pozorów naturalności był na niej prawie niedostrzegalny. Patrzył na Generała bez zaangażowania, by nie dać się pochłonąć tym czarnym źrenicom, przypominającym niekończące się, ginące w mroku tunele...

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem i schylił na moment głowę, by jakoś ukryć ten fakt przed innymi... Bezskutecznie. W grobowej ciszy, która zapadła, wszyscy doskonale słyszeli jego suchy, niekontrolowany chichot hieny.

Ed drgnął; zrobiło mu się gorąco. Nadal wpatrzony w oczy Generała, zaczął stopniowo i wbrew sobie okazywać zdenerwowanie, co tamtego człowieka jeszcze bardziej ucieszyło; wciąż chichocząc, gapił się, wodził po nim bezceremonialnie wzrokiem i był szczerze ubawiony niewiedzą chłopaka.

Lecz w końcu wyprostował plecy z głębokim westchnieniem, poprawił mundur, przygładził włosy i już z opanowanym wyrazem twarzy skinął głową majorowi, potem drugiemu generałowi, pozostałym... także Edowi. Bez słowa wyszedł z namiotu. Za nim podążyła gromada innych ludzi.

Ed, widząc to, zamknął oczy. Kto wie, ilu z nich teraz wyjdzie, może nawet wszyscy...?

Zdecydował się spojrzeć dopiero wtedy, gdy wokół niego wybuchła pełna podekscytowanych głosów wrzawa.

\- Słyszeliście, co mówił Stalowy! - zagrzmiał generał Hadsome. - Ustalmy teraz konkrety, podział obowiązków... I bez dyskusji, bo szkoda czasu!

Zaroiło się jak w ulu. Padały rozkazy, które przyjmowano bez słowa protestu, wyrywano sobie z rąk dokumenty i słuchawki telefonów, robiono w pośpiechu notatki – ludzie biegali we wszystkie strony, nie zwracając już na Eda najmniejszej uwagi. Co zadziwiające, w tym nagłym rozgardiaszu zdawał się panować jakiś odgórnie ustalony, uniwersalny porządek... jakby wszyscy od dawna doskonale wiedzieli, co należy robić. Potrzebowali tylko impulsu.

\- Naprawdę świetna robota, chłopcze.

Ed spojrzał na generała Hadsome'a, który nadal stał u jego boku.

\- E tam...! Gdyby nie pański autorytet, wszyscy olaliby moje słowa, bez wyjątku – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Wystarczyło tylko, że pan przemówił i proszę, jak zmienili zdanie!

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Wiesz... coś ci powiem. Nawet najważniejsze, najprawdziwsze Słowo pod słońcem nie zda się na nic... jeśli nie przygotuje mu się odpowiedniej ścieżki.

Ed uniósł brew.

\- Aha...?

Wtedy rozmowę przerwało im wołanie:

\- Panie Stalowy, prosimy tu do nas! Pana również, generale Hadsome!

To był ten stary dowódca z monoklem; stał wraz z przyklejonym do telefonu majorem Armstrongiem oraz z pozostałymi „szychami" zgromadzonymi wokół stołów, które znowu przykrywała mapa. Wielu z nich gryzmoliło coś po kartkach lub dyskutowało między sobą, pomagając sobie przy tym żywą gestykulacją.

Ed na ten widok prychnął pod nosem, jednocześnie czując głęboką satysfakcję... i ulgę. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze tak niedawno myślał o nieodwołalnym i samotnym „spadaniu w przepaść"!

Ruszył w ich stronę, lecz prawie natychmiast zamarł, gdy usłyszał...

\- No! Nareszcie można swobodnie odetchnąć! Naprawdę niezły ananas z tego Generała, przyznaję...!

\- Poruczniku Yuman, proszę o powstrzymanie się od takich komentarzy!

\- Oj... PRZEPRASZAM, generale Hadsome...

Ed odwrócił się i ujrzał stojącego tuż za nim młodego, dobrze zbudowanego i krótko ostrzyżonego blondyna.

\- To ty...! TY mi wtedy pomogłeś!

\- O, fajnie, że poznałeś. - Facet wyszczerzył swoje imponujące uzębienie i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz już potrzebował kolejnej interwencji, co?

Twarz Eda rozjaśnił niepewny uśmiech.

.

C.D.N.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- V -**

**.**

Ludzie pragnęli bohaterów.

Już pierwszego dnia posługi okrzyknięto go Bohaterem Ludu. Z pewnością był świetnym kandydatem na to stanowisko. Alchemik, dzięki incydentowi w Dublith zdolny do przeprowadzania oszałamiających transmutacji bez rysowania kręgów, nie potrzebował snu czy odpoczynku i mógł całymi dniami oraz nocami wznosić mur, mający otoczyć Rush Valley niczym fortecę – starannie, kawałek po kawałku. Nie było w tym projekcie żadnej przesady. Również i on widział raporty, które na początku pokazano Edowi.

\- Te wioski zostały spustoszone i kręcą się w nich chimery, lecz musimy spróbować je przepędzić i sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie ocalał – mówił jeden z podpułkowników. - Wiemy, że jest pan tutaj zajęty... ale przeznaczono mi do tego zadania bardzo niewielki oddział żołnierzy. Bylibyśmy niezmiernie wdzięczni, gdyby zechciał nam pan pomóc...

W przeciągu kolejnych dni wielokrotnie uświadamiał sobie, że nie potrafi nikomu odmówić. Nie przychodziło mu nawet na myśl, żeby tak zrobić, nie w tak ważnych sprawach. Dlatego szybciej niż brat przekonał się osobiście, czym jest Plaga i jakie czyni ona spustoszenie. Widział splądrowane miasteczka, trupy wywleczone z mieszkań i wszelkich kryjówek na ulice, ciała wypatroszone w sposób przekraczający najdalsze granice makabry i absurdu, a także rozległe, zastygłe skorupy krwi i szczątków, zmieszanych z ziemskim prochem. Niektórzy mężczyźni, widząc te rzeczy płakali, niektórzy krzyczeli i wariowali, a jeszcze inni wymiotowali i mdleli, gdy ich organizmy usiłowały przetrwać, obronić się przed tym koszmarem, przed tą brutalną rzeczywistością.

O ile dobrze się zorientował, żołnierze w przeciągu tych dni nie zdołali odnaleźć i uratować ani jednej, żywej duszy.

Widział za to całe mnóstwo chimer i nie miał najmniejszych oporów przed miażdżeniem ich i grzebaniem całymi stertami w tej ziemi, którą tak obficie skropiły ludzką krwią.

Wszyscy odnosili się do niego ostrożnie, z należytą powagą i szacunkiem. Tak – w ich pragnących nadziei oczach zapowiadał się na wyśmienitego bohatera.

.

Kiedy tak wychodził z kłębów snującej się tuż nad ziemią kurzawy, przypominał im wojownika, pewnie i o własnych siłach powracającego z pola bitwy. Wrażenie to potęgowała jego postawa: pochylona sylwetka, długie, szybkie i zdecydowane kroki, rękawice zaciśnięte w pięści oraz karmazynowy błysk oczu, którymi zdawał się spoglądać na mijanych ludzi z wnętrza swojego hełmu. Żołnierze ukradkiem szturchali kolegów, pokazywali na niego palcami, uśmiechali się i wzdychali z ulgą, widząc, że mają po swojej stronie tak potężnego, uzdolnionego, opancerzonego alchemika. Jego widok sprawiał, że budziła się w nich nieśmiała nadzieja.

Al często starał się uświadamiać sobie to i cieszyć się z tego faktu, z tego dobroczynnego wpływu, jaki wywierał na tych ludzi. Szkoda tylko, że ta cała manifestacja siły, energii, wiary i niezłomnego ducha była tak naprawdę jednym, wielkim kłamstwem – efektem ubocznym kalectwa, w jakie popadł pięć lat temu. Mówi się, że niektórzy żyją tak, jakby nie mieli duszy. On nie miał ciała.

Swymi dziełami i poczynaniami wzbudzał powszechny podziw i wdzięczność, lecz gdyby tylko mógł, w tej chwili padłby na kolana i rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. Dziecko, którym nadal był.

Ale nie musiał tego robić. Nie tak, jak ci, którzy popadali w rozpacz, szaleństwo lub depresję, których silnie powiązane z ciałem zmysły i uczucia wymykały się spod kontroli mózgu. Alowi to nie groziło... przynajmniej częściowo. Może i nie potrafił – będąc zbroją – poczuć tego rozpalającego wnętrze i pulsującego strachu czy uronić łez, jednak z czasem ogarniał go coraz bardziej męczący dyskomfort, gdy jego dusza, zamiast skulić się w cielesnym pancerzu i pod kołderką obojętności naiwnie czekać, aż nocne zmory same odejdą – zmuszała się do nieustannej konfrontacji z koszmarną rzeczywistością.

Nie mając ciała, nie mógł tego wszystkiego odreagować.

Domyślał się, jakie w tym stanie może czyhać na niego zagrożenie, dlatego starał się, w miarę możliwości, by stale mieć pełne ręce roboty. Czas upływał mu na skomplikowanych transmutacjach i złożonych problemach, jakie z nadzwyczajnym zaangażowaniem rozwiązywał podczas wznoszenia murów; na pomaganiu zachodnim oddziałom w organizowaniu obrony, stawianiu pułapek, próbach odbicia zdobytych przez chimery terenów; wreszcie na samej walce z tymi bestiami, co – jak musiał z lekką obawą przyznać przed samym sobą – sprawiało mu najwięcej przyjemności. Przez te kilka dni zaprawił się w boju i rozwinął swe alchemiczne umiejętności, stał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania.

Wrogów nie ubywało, wciąż pojawiali się kolejni. Nie rozumiał tego. Gdyby nie to, że czuł się w obowiązku za wszelką cenę obronić i zabezpieczyć Rush Valley, z miejsca ruszyłby na południowy-wschód, na tereny skażone Plagą, by odkryć i zniszczyć jej ognisko – nawet, gdyby to miała być ostatnia misja jego życia. Zresztą i tak zamierzał to zrobić, prędzej czy później. Świat nie wróci do normy, dopóki nie zdechnie ostatnia chimera.

W swoich rozważaniach koncentrował się na określaniu kolejnych zadań i problemów, jakie musiał wykonać i rozwiązać, na stawianiu sobie nowych celów. Nauczony bolesnym dla duszy doświadczeniem, jak ognia unikał myślenia o kimkolwiek – a zwłaszcza o nim...

Zmusił się, by ponownie skupić uwagę na miejscu, do którego zmierzał. Były to namioty dowództwa, w których aktualnie przebywał Generał Brygady z Południowego Amestris. Al miał mu osobiście zdać relację z przygotowań do odparcia Fali. Fali, która, zgodnie z przekazami wywiadu, uderzy lada moment. Przyspieszył kroku i z ulgą zawracając z niebezpiecznych ścieżek umysłu, zaczął na nowo roztrząsać wszystkie te aspekty obecnej sytuacji, jakie będzie musiał za niedługo przedstawić wojskowym najwyższej rangi.

Nagle zorientował się, że postać, która od pewnego czasu poruszała się na tle namiotów i rosła, zmierzała dokładnie w jego stronę. Już teraz wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma – a po około minucie szybkiego marszu zyskał całkowitą pewność, że się nie pomylił.

\- Podporucznik Havoc! - zdziwił się na głos, gdy wreszcie stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. - Nie wiedziałem, że pan tu jest!

Blondyn w żołnierskim mundurze, wyglądający na niespełna trzydzieści lat uśmiechnął się, z nieśmiertelnym papierosem tkwiącym w kąciku ust.

\- Sie masz, generał... - mruknął z sympatią, choć na jego poszarzałej i zmęczonej twarzy nadal gościł ten zdecydowanie niepasujący do niego, melancholijny smutek. Pod pachą trzymał solidny plik niezbyt starannie poskładanych papierów. - Dobrze widzieć, że żyjesz.

\- I wzajemnie. Co pan tu robi?

\- Ech... Wiesz, jak to jest z rozkazami u pułkownika: cieszysz się, że ich nie ma - i już po chwili trzymasz kopertę. Ale i tak nie mam na co narzekać, przynajmniej na razie... nie to, co pozostali... - Westchnął i machnął ręką. - Nieważne. Jak widzisz, robię za sekretarkę: przyjechałem, żeby zgarnąć kopie wszelkich dokumentów, jakie nawiną mi się pod rękę. Pułkownik postanowił w wolnych chwilach poćwiczyć szybkie czytanie i najwidoczniej brakuje mu materiałów do nauki – wyjaśnił z kąśliwą ironią.

Zbliżali się do namiotów.

\- Czy zbieranie dokumentacji nie należy aby do obowiązków porucznik Hawkeye i sierżanta Fuery'ego?

\- Owszem, ale Jastrząbek pilnuje naszego pułkownika, natomiast Fuery, jak zapewne pamiętasz, jest specjalistą od komunikacji i teraz w związku z tym prowadzi poważne zajęcia... na froncie. Biedny dzieciak. - Mężczyzna zaciągnął się dymem, wypuścił go z ust i ponownie westchnął. - To wszystko robota rozkazów, jakie część z nas otrzymuje prosto z „góry", niezależnie od woli pułkownika. Tak samo było przecież z Edwardem. Wiedzieliście o tym? - I nie dostrzegając braku odpowiedzi, kontynuował: - Najwyżsi dowódcy z Centrali nie muszą nikomu tłumaczyć, z jakich powodów wydają tego typu rozkazy; pozwala im na to prawo, lecz niby tylko w szczególnych sytuacjach. To w praktyce sprawia, że taki Mustang może nie mieć żadnego wpływu na to, co będą robić jego podwładni. Naprawdę, niewesoła sprawa. Mnie też to pewnie spotka, prędzej czy później... Dobrze, że chociaż Hawkeye zostawili w spokoju, pułkownik jakoś ją wybronił...

\- A mojego brata już nie mógł, co?

Havoc spojrzał na kroczącą obok niego zbroję z wyraźnym zdumieniem i półotwartymi ustami. Cud sprawił, że jego papieros pozostał na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie wiem, Al – odparł dopiero po dłuższej chwili wahana. - Rozumiem, że czujecie się rozżaleni... kto by się nie czuł!... ale miejcie też trochę wyrozumiałości dla pułkownika...

\- Mówi pan o wyrozumiałości w TAKIEJ sytuacji?

Chłopak z najwyższym trudem panował nad głosem. Twarz Havoca wyrażała szczere współczucie.

\- My, podwładni i zwykli, szarzy obywatele możemy sobie z niego żartować, możemy go krytykować lub nawet nienawidzić, ale prawda jest taka, że pułkownik robi, co w jego mocy, żeby nas wszystkich ocalić...

\- Skoro rozkaz przyszedł z samej Centrali – przerwał mu ponownie Al – to dlaczego przyniósł go właśnie on?

\- Jako przełożony Eda...

\- Koperta była otwarta. Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale to chyba MA prawo budzić pewne podejrzenia? A może się mylę?

\- Nie, masz rację – zapewnił szybko podporucznik – to rzeczywiście nie wydaje się zbyt uczciwe... Ale będziesz miał okazję zapytać o to wprost samego pułkownika... Ach, właśnie! - Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i z rozmachem palnął otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Zupełnie zapomniałem! Byłem właśnie w namiocie Generała Brygady, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Zgadnij, kto się tak pofatygował?

Al przez chwilę milczał.

\- Pułkownik?

\- Zgadza się. Chce z tobą koniecznie rozmawiać.

\- Ze mną? - Zaczął iść takim pędem, aż Havoc z trudem za nim nadążył. - Dlaczego? Coś... coś się stało, tak?!

„Nie myśl... nie myśl! Skup się na krokach: lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa..."

\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie to, o czym myślisz! - zapewnił gorączkowo mężczyzna, posapując w nagłym pośpiechu. - Gadałem z nim przez chwilę... zanim po ciebie wyszedłem... Zdaje się, że twój braciszek trochę go podminował... bo mówił mi, że będzie czekał i blokował służbową linię... dotąd, dopóki nie przyjdziesz!

\- Aż tak...?

.

\- To jakaś wasza tradycja z rodzinnych stron, czy co?!

\- Nie rozumiem... Jaka znowu...

\- A taka, że macie na dorosłych totalnie wyjebane!

Tego dnia pułkownik Mustang nie był sobą.

Ludzie spoglądali na Ala z milczącą dezaprobatą, a on stał, pochylony nad aparatem telefonu, ze słuchawką przyciśniętą do wyimaginowanego ucha i przez długie minuty, z gorączkową gonitwą myśli czekał, aż po drugiej stronie Riza Hawkeye przywoła mężczyznę do należytego porządku.

Słuchał ich wyraźnej, ostrej sprzeczki i jednocześnie zachodził w głowę: co tu się, u licha, dzieje...?

Zaraz jednak otrząsnął się z zadumy, gdy w słuchawce ponownie rozbrzmiał mocno podniesiony głos pułkownika.

\- Dobrze, dobrze... już rozumiem. Halo? Jesteś tam?

\- Tak...

\- Słuchaj – ja wiem, że żaden ze mnie wasz przyjaciel ani tym bardziej opiekun, nie poznaliśmy się też w szczególnie sympatycznych okolicznościach, ale na litość boską - jako przełożony chyba mam prawo wymagać od Stalowego choć minimum przyzwoitości i posłuszeństwa! Krótka rozmowa głowy mu nie urwie, mam rację?! Przekaż z łaski swojej braciszkowi, żeby przestał zgrywać się jak, nie przymierzając, bachor z przedszkola i jeśli ma on rzeczywiście jakiś tajemny problem w związku z moją osobą, to niech mi go, do cholery, łaskawie wyłoży! Ja naprawdę nie mam czasu na takie bzdety, na użeranie się z jego humorami! - Nagle przerwał ten niezwykły wywód, by zaczerpnąć powietrza; Al nigdy wcześniej nie widział ani nie słyszał go, będącego w takim stanie.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na te rozmyślania, Mustang odchrząknął i podjął znacznie spokojniejszym, choć nadal nieco drżącym z gniewu głosem:

\- Nie mam żadnego wpływu na to, co się tam stanie... choćby za chwilę... Zależy mi na tym, żeby wiedzieć, co dzieje się z każdym z moich podwładnych, bez wyjątku... zwłaszcza w takich dniach, jakie teraz mamy. Taki jest mój obowiązek, moja powinność. Chcę rozmowy. Po prostu powiedz mu o tym. Chcę od niego usłyszeć, co ma mi do powiedzenia... choćby to były same obelgi i wyzwiska. To wszystko.

Zapadła cisza. W pierwszej chwili Al nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co myśleć o słowach pułkownika, lecz z każdą mijającą sekundą miał wrażenie, że coraz wyraźniej dostrzega w nich coś niepokojącego. Tylko co?

Nie pomyślał przy tym o odpowiedzi, dlatego nagle poderwał go do pionu ostry głos:

\- Alphonse! Słuchałeś mnie?

\- T... Tak, oczywiście!

\- Możesz przekazać mu to, co powiedziałem?

\- Nie...! To znaczy... Nie, nie mogę. Przykro mi.

Krótkie milczenie.

\- Wiem, że przydzielono was do oddzielnych frontów – warknął Roy – ale nie powiesz mi chyba, że się ze sobą nie kontaktujecie?

\- Nie. Nie kontaktujemy.

Ponownie pełna zaskoczenia cisza. Al ze zgrzytem metalu zacisnął wolną rękawicę w pięść, ciężko wsparty nią o blat stołu.

\- Jak to? Więc wcale nie rozmawiacie?

\- Widzieliśmy się wczoraj... - Nie chciał o tym mówić, przywoływać tego bólu, lecz było już za późno – wystarczyła chwila, by wszelki opór przestał mieć wobec tych wspomnień jakiekolwiek znaczenie. - Nie mamy czasu na...

\- I nie wiesz, co się z nim teraz dzieje? - Mustang dociekał prawdy z subtelnością wkraczającego do akcji walca drogowego. - Ani on, co z tobą...?

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że nie będziemy do siebie dzwonić – wyjaśnił Al znacznie cichszym głosem.

\- ...Dlaczego? - zapytał Roy, również zniżając ton. Poza nim w słuchawce wyraźnie rozbrzmiewały zniekształcone głosy wielu innych ludzi oraz warkoty pojazdów. - Pokłóciliście się czy jak?

\- Nie... po prostu... żeby się nie rozpraszać.

Zabrzmiało to jak ostatni, brakujący strzęp prawdy... lecz to był zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Nie mógł powiedzieć więcej.

\- Rozumiem... - mruknął pułkownik bez większego przekonania. - I co, lepiej wam w ten sposób? Gdy nie rozmawiacie? Jakoś nie słyszę w tobie entuzjazmu.

\- Łatwo panu tak mówić – głos Ala nabrał nagłej ostrości – to nie jest takie proste...

\- ...bo boisz się, że będziesz bardziej cierpiał? Że nie zdołasz udawać przed bratem? Wiesz, to bardzo samolubne obawy. Skoro ci na nim zależy, to powinieneś bardziej brać pod uwagę to, czego twój brat od ciebie potrzebuje, a nie to, jak sam będziesz się z tym czuł. - Słowa płynęły potokiem z jego ust, jakby udzielanie tego typu porad nigdy nie sprawiało mu większych problemów. - W mniej poważnych sytuacjach może i nie ma co aż tak się poświęcać... ale teraz, tuż przed waszymi bitwami... tak, rozładujcie to tutaj – Roy na moment oddalił słuchawkę, by przemówić do obecnych przy nim ludzi, lecz zaraz kontynuował: - Wolałbyś już nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć jego głosu?

\- Nie... oczywiście, że nie – szepnął Al.

\- I zapewne vice versa. Gdybym miał brata, chciałbym, żeby mnie wspierał. Już słyszę jego tubalny głos: „Dopiecz tym chimerom, Roy! Wiem, że dasz radę!", i tak dalej. Gdyby Hughes...

Nagle urwał z takim dźwiękiem, jakby ktoś chwycił go za gardło. Al niemal uwierzył, że tak się stało – lecz nie minęło pięć sekund, a pułkownik był już z powrotem.

\- Yyy... nieważne... Tak jak mówię, nie marnujcie czasu. Powinieneś się spodziewać, że to zaboli – ale sam pomyśl, czy strach przed tym bólem, czy sam ból jest od waszej relacji ważniejszy?

Al westchnął z głębi duszy. Pułkownik nie wiedział, że ten samolubny strach to nie wszystko – ale w jednym miał zdecydowaną rację. Było coraz mniej czasu. Wobec tego faktu wszelkie utrudniające kontakt komplikacje powinny zmaleć do rozmiarów nieszkodliwej ameby.

Lecz pomimo tej świadomości... Ech, wygląda na to, że sama akceptacja prawdy jest niewystarczająca. Trzeba jeszcze wprowadzić tę prawdę w życie... własnym kosztem.

\- To jak, zadzwonisz do niego? – przypomniał o sobie Roy.

\- Tak... - westchnął. - Pewnie tak.

\- Więc przekaż mu, co powiedziałem. I nie trać czasu. Rozmawiałem z majorem Armstrongiem. W tej chwili kończą przygotowania do drugiego starcia. Zdaje się, że Stalowy przygotował nowy plan, zgodnie z którym zamierzają przejść do ofensywy. No, nie wiem... Mają mocno ograniczone siły. Ich pierwotnym celem miało być powstrzymywanie Fali do czasu mojego przybycia – a oni chyba chcą załatwić ją na własną rękę. Ale skoro major uważa...

\- Zaraz...! - krzyknął nagle Al, aż obecni w namiocie żołnierze ponownie zwrócili na niego uwagę. Nie dbał o to. Właśnie doznał w duszy nagłego olśnienia. - A... ale dlaczego właściwie nie może pan porozmawiać z Edem osobiście?

Był pewien, że mężczyzna siarczyście zaklął – pomimo tego, że oddalił przy tym na moment słuchawkę.

\- ...Bo mnie tam nie ma, okej? - warknął po chwili.

\- Jak to?! Przecież... przecież obiecał pan... - Słowa plątały mu się pod wpływem gwałtownego lęku. - Przecież miał pan BYĆ tam przed południem! Sam pan tak wcześniej mówił! OBIECAŁ pan!

\- Wiem, do cholery, wiem! - przerwał mu niecierpliwie Mustang. - Taki był plan, ale wszystko się pozmieniało. Skończyłem z tutejszą Falą dopiero około pierwszej i zaraz po tym wcisnęli mi kolejny rozkaz – muszę skontrolować dostawy. Nie mam na to wpływu... GDZIE?! Gdzie to stawiasz, kretynie?! Chcecie bawić się z tym pieprzonym towarem do rana?! Zaraz załatwię wam stosowne rozporządzenie!

Al z westchnieniem przycisnął słuchawkę do blatu stołu, co i tak niewiele pomogło. Podniósł ją dopiero, gdy wrzaski zastąpiło głośne „Halo? Halo?".

\- Jestem... Bez pana Rush Valley długo nie wytrzyma! – wycedził, z trudem ściszając głos.

\- Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę! Mam nowe zobowiązania...To są rozkazy!

\- Więc one są dla pana ważniejsze niż...

\- Otóż to!

Al musiał naprawdę uważać, żeby nie zmiażdżyć słuchawki.

No tak... bo czego właściwie oczekiwał od karierowicza? Poświęcenia?

Nagle dostrzegł przed sobą światło – ktoś gwałtownie odchylił płachtę, zasłaniającą wejście do namiotu.

\- Panie Elric? Alphonse Elric?

\- Tutaj jestem. - Al odwrócił się, widząc podchodzącego do niego, młodego kaprala. - O co chodzi?

\- Generał Edison prosi pana do siebie. Czeka na pańskie sprawo...

\- Proszę mu przekazać, że będę za kilka minut. W tej chwili jestem zajęty.

\- Pan nie rozumie. Generał prosi, by przybył pan możliwie jak najszybciej.

Al dostrzegł znaczące spojrzenie młodzieńca. Przypomniał sobie, że w żołnierskim slangu połączenie słów „prosić" i „jak najszybciej" znaczy tyle, co sam rozkaz.

\- Więc proszę mu uprzejmie przypomnieć, że nie pracuję dla Armii – burknął, odwracając się tyłem. Teraz naprawdę nie dbał o to, czy chłopak bezmyślnie przekaże jego drugą odpowiedź, czy też nie.

\- Al? Jesteś tam?

\- Tak.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nic... Też jestem „rozchwytywany"... - Westchnął, z przyzwyczajenia pocierając wolną rękawicą metalowe czoło. - Zaraz zadzwonię do Eda.

\- Dobrze. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli sam się ze mną połączy... o ile zechce. Nie wiem, czy będę miał na to czas.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Wobec tego już ci nie przeszkadzam. Powodzenia, Alphonse.

\- Powodzenia... - mruknął Al i odłożył słuchawkę. Przez parę kolejnych chwil tkwił w tej samej pozycji, pogrążony w myślach.

Płomienny Alchemik zawiódł. Być może brat nie był tym specjalnie zaskoczony, jednak on, Al, nie spodziewał się, że w tak poważnej sytuacji, w której ważyły się losy nie tylko cywilów z Rush Valley, ale i wszystkich obrońców miasta, pułkownik okaże tak mało woli i zaangażowania. Zacisnął pięści. Na dodatek zupełnie zapomniał zapytać go o kopertę! Chociaż... Pomyślał o nerwowym tonie, w jakim wypowiadał się pułkownik. Pomimo żalu, jaki teraz miał do tego mężczyzny, mógł już domyślić się, co oznaczała ta złamana pieczęć i rozdarty papier.

Naraz przypomniał sobie o tym, co przekazał mu Mustang. Dowódcy południowych oddziałów realizują nowy, ofensywny plan, który wymyślił sam Ed – to było co najmniej zaskakujące. Wczoraj nie wyglądał on na zdolnego do wpadania na tak rewolucyjne pomysły.

Ale to była przeszłość. Musiały zajść w nim jakieś zmiany. Teraz Ed walczył.

Al chwycił za słuchawkę i wykręcił odpowiedni numer. Długo czekał na połączenie. Wreszcie usłyszał czyjś znudzony głos i początek urzędniczej formułki.

\- Chcę rozmawiać z Edwardem Elrikiem! - zażądał.

Nie przypuszczał, że to może trwać aż tak długo. Hasło dostępu do wojskowej linii, kolejne przekierowania... Wreszcie, po długich minutach, ktoś poprosił go o chwilkę cierpliwości. Słyszał wyraźnie, że ten ktoś biegnie.

Nagle wszystko ucichło, zastąpione dziwnym szuraniem, jakby przyciśnięto słuchawkę do jakiegoś materiału. Pomimo tego dało się słyszeć stłumione głosy. Gdyby Al miał serce, z pewnością biłoby mu teraz jak szalone. Zdaje się, że tam był Ed.

Kilku obecnych w namiocie żołnierzy przerwało swoje zajęcia i rozmowy, by obserwować stojącą w mrocznym kącie zbroję. Alchemik miał opuszczoną głowę i to musiało zapewne sprawić, że nie mogli już dostrzec - widocznych wcześniej z hełmu - błysków jego oczu. Teraz mieli nieodparte wrażenie, że patrzą na sam nieruchomy przedmiot, nie na człowieka.

Ręka z cichym zgrzytem metalu opadła wzdłuż boku, a po kolejnej chwili dłoń otworzyła się i słuchawka wypadła z niej, podskakując lekko na sprężynowym sznurze. Niektórzy popatrzyli po sobie z wyraźnym niepokojem w oczach.

Wtedy do namiotu zajrzała piegowata twarz młodego kaprala.

\- Panie Elric...

Nagle pisnął i czym prędzej usunął się z drogi, gdy Al z hałasem ruszył wprost na niego, by po kilku potężnych krokach przekroczyć próg namiotu.

.

Stał przed nim generał Edison – niski, podstarzały jegomość z posiwiałą brodą i wąsami – w otoczeniu pięciu wysokiej rangi oficerów. Zarówno on, jak i jego towarzysze mieli miny ludzi niemile zaskoczonych zaistniałą sytuacją, lecz z uprzejmością dżentelmenów oczekujących na wyjaśnienia.

\- Witam, panie Alphonse Elric – przemówił generał, jedną ręką poprawiając okulary i lustrując zza nich Ala niemalże od stóp do głów. - Muszę przyznać, że zdziwiła nas pańska zwłoka...

\- Przepraszam, panie generale – przerwał mu Al – nie mam w tej chwili czasu na rozmowę. Proszę zapytać któregoś z dowódców tamtejszych oddziałów o szczegóły...

Chciał przejść obok, lecz drogę zastąpił mu jeden z żołnierzy, odruchowo wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

\- Proszę zaczekać – mruknął niezbyt przyjemnym tonem.

\- Przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy – podjął stary generał, zdając się nie dostrzegać incydentu. - Nie oczekuję już pańskiego sprawozdania. Właśnie teraz, kiedy my rozmawiamy, chimery przypuszczają atak na nasze oddziały.

Spojrzał zza okularów, oczekując jego reakcji.

\- To było do przewidzenia – mruknął Al po dłuższej chwili ciszy, wzruszając ramionami. - Spodziewaliśmy się, że starcie nastąpi lada moment...

\- Natomiast w innym miejscu, oddalonym o około dwanaście kilometrów stąd - generał nie zważał na jego słowa – bestie rozchodzą się i torują sobie wśród górskich ścieżek nową drogę, która może doprowadzić je wprost do Serca Amestris. Miejsce to, po którym się panoszą, jest zbyt trudne i nie sprzyja rozstawieniu w nim większej liczby żołnierzy. Z drugiej strony, garstka zwykłych ludzi nie zda się tam praktycznie na nic.

\- Działam z dystansu, nie w bezpośrednim starciu – warknął Al. - Mam w tej chwili własne problemy, więc pan wybaczy...

Ominął tych ludzi, lecz po kilku krokach...

\- Pański brat, Stalowy Alchemik, walczy u boku majora Armstronga i to na zupełnie innym froncie – froncie, którego celem jest wyłącznie ochrona miasteczka Rush Valley. Wszystkie, obecne w okolicy fronty mają wspólnie do zrealizowania dokładnie dwa, podstawowe cele. Jak pan myśli, panie Alphonse, który z tych celów jest bezkonkurencyjnie najważniejszy?

Al zamarł, a po chwili odwrócił się do oficerów.

\- On jest moim jedynym bratem – oznajmił silnym, drżącym głosem. - MUSZĘ tam być. Nie zostawię go! Nie tym razem.

.

.

.

\- Pułkownik Mustang chce z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Chrzanię go.

\- Jemu naprawdę zależy...

\- Czyżby? Nie ma go tu, choć obiecał. Tyle mu zależy. Poza tym: co niby nowego ode mnie usłyszy? Równie dobrze może zapytać pana o szczegóły.

Usłyszał w słuchawce ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Pułkownik jest twoim przełożonym i jak każdy dobry dowódca dbający o swoich podwładnych, martwi się o ciebie...

Prychnął śmiechem.

\- A co to za reklama? Pierwsze słyszę o kimś takim!

\- To szczera prawda, chłopcze. - Głos majora ponownie nabrał niepokojącej ostrości. - Nie odrzucaj tych, którzy pragną ci pomóc.

\- Rozmowa z nim w niczym mi nie pomoże. Jeśli to wszystko...

\- Nie. Chcę... Porozmawiaj chociaż ze mną, dobrze?

Ed westchnął z lekką irytacją. Naprawdę, ta wojna stopniowo zmieniała ludzi nie do poznania – także i jego. Zamiast odrzucić połączenie, oparł się plecami o skalistą ścianę i wbił rękę w kieszeń z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie.

\- ...Halo? - burknął w telefon.

Chrząknięcie.

\- Chciałem zapytać... Jadłeś coś?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Od dwóch dni nie widziałem cię na żadnym ze wspólnych posiłków – wyjaśnił major Armstrong, siląc się na swobodny ton. - To, co się działo na polu bitwy... mogłoby każdemu odebrać apetyt.

\- W porządku, nie ma problemu. - „Cholera! Więc zauważył!", pomyślał przy tym, zaciskając zęby. Denerwował się, jak za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał przy nim o jedzeniu – tak było od pierwszego starcia z chimerami.

\- Nie lekceważ tego. Musisz jeść, żeby nie stracić sił – mówił major, jakby na przekór słowom Eda i tak wiedział swoje.

\- Jadłem rano, przed snem – skłamał. - Byłem w kuchni...

\- A teraz?

\- Tuż przed bitwą? - Ed zachichotał bez cienia wesołości. - To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

Światło jedynej, stojącej na zawalonym papierami stole, gazowej lampki rzucało na jego twarz nikły, rozdygotany blask i głębokie cienie. W pozbawionej dodatkowego oświetlenia jaskini nie było nikogo. Wszyscy na długo przed „godziną zero" zajmowali już swoje pozycje; oddziały przeznaczone do obstawienia ścian wąwozu wykonały zadanie, rozmieszczono też ładunki wybuchowe, pozostało jedynie czekać na żołnierzy Armstronga, którzy dotarli już na tyły Fali i teraz formowali szyki, podążając za bestiami z bezpiecznej odległości. Musieli spróbować ograniczyć długość pułapki do minimum, by nie powstały niebezpieczne luki w obronie. Fala mogłaby wtedy przedostać się na szczyty kanionów i jak rój mrówek rozleźć się po nich na wszystkie strony, co byłoby katastrofą dla całej okolicy.

Ed miał już dość obserwowania tych przygotowań. Mówiąc szczerze, telefon od majora był dla niego prawdziwym wybawieniem. W ciemnej, chłodnej, opustoszałej jaskini, gdzie urządzono coś na kształt magazynu, mógł nieco odpocząć od - jeszcze dającego się we znaki w tych popołudniowych godzinach - słońca. Choć minęło już około dziesięciu minut, nadal czuł, jak bardzo ma twarz rozpaloną letnim upałem... z czasem jednak zaczął domyślać się, że przyczyna tego może być zupełnie inna.

Po poprzednim entuzjazmie nie pozostał w nim najmniejszy ślad. Zanikł i teraz, wraz z upływającym czasem, na jego miejsce wkradał się szczery lęk przed tym, co nieodwołalnie ma nastąpić. Przed tym, co on, Ed, musi zrobić.

Ciekawe, czy inni też tak się czuli...

Ręka dla odmiany była zimna i drżąca. W końcu przestał chichotać i otarł suche usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Dobra, dość już o mnie – podjął; major milczał, zapewne nieco zdezorientowany jego dziwnym, cichym śmiechem. - Zmieńmy temat. Najwyższy czas na raport, majorze... Jaka u pana sytuacja? Tylko proszę powiedzieć prawdę – dodał szybko, odrobinę się przy tym prostując.

Major westchnął.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz choć trochę oderwać się od tego problemu. Ale skoro wolisz wiedzieć... Nadal bez zmian. Podążamy za chimerami. Wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni; widzimy je tylko przez lornetki. Nikt nie chce niczego zepsuć... jeśli te stwory zbyt szybko zorientują się, że tu jesteśmy, będziemy mogli zacząć się żegnać...

\- Co pan opowiada, majorze! Z pana umiejętnościami...

\- Mówię, niestety, szczerze.

Ed schylił głowę, aż włosy opadły mu na twarz i oddychał. Powoli.

\- ...Więc chimery...

\- Różnice w rozmiarach są znaczące – mruknął major. - Te najnowsze zdjęcia nie kłamią.

Chłopak odwrócił nagle twarz, trzymając słuchawkę przyciśniętą do piersi. Przywarł drugim bokiem do skały. Dłoń podparła czoło, wsunęła się palcami we włosy. Obnażyły się zaciśnięte zęby. Walka trwała nie dłużej niż kilka sekund, po których ze złością wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji; oparł tył głowy o ścianę, zamknął oczy i głęboko odetchnął. Dopiero po tym wszystkim przyłożył wołającą słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Halo? Edwardzie? Jesteś tam?

\- Jestem.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Nic. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Chciałeś prawdy...

\- Wiem, dzięki. - Otarł rękawem spoconą twarz. - Czy ma pan... jakiś konkretny pomysł, odnośnie tych największych bydląt?

\- Przeznaczycie na nie część armat - zaraz przekażę odpowiednie instrukcje Generałowi. Ale nadal... Chłopcze, będziesz musiał wziąć je na siebie, przynajmniej niektóre...

\- A pozostałe same zdechną, tak? - prychnął Ed. Narastała w nim złość, podsycana gorącą paniką. - Przepraszam – dodał jednak szybko, wchodząc w słowo majorowi.

Tamten urwał i długo milczał. Słuchali nawzajem swoich oddechów, każdy na własny sposób usiłując odnaleźć w sobie spokój.

\- Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz – przerwał ciszę Silnoręki. Ton jego głosu zapowiadał, może niezbyt znaczącą, ale jednak, zmianę tematu. - Obiecywałem ci, że będę strzegł twego życia jak własnego, pamiętasz?

\- Tak, majorze.

\- Czy wyraziłeś w związku z tym jakiś sprzeciw?

\- ...Nie przypominam sobie. - Ed uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Wobec tego, jeśli możesz, powiedz mi: dlaczego chciałeś, żebyśmy się rozdzielili?

Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby. Znów zbierało mu się na śmiech. Na czarny humor.

\- Są odrobinę ważniejsze rzeczy od tego rodzaju szumnych obietnic. Na przykład powstrzymanie Fali.

\- Trudno mi będzie chronić ciebie z takiej odległości, wiesz? - Major najwidoczniej przyłączał się do zabawy.

\- Heh... tym lepiej. Nie będę pana rozpraszał. - Nagle poczuł, że jego uśmiech gaśnie, drży. W jakiś sposób Armstrong też to zauważył.

\- ...Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Nie wydaje ci się, że tu, gdzie ja teraz jestem, byłbyś odrobinę bezpieczniejszy?

„No co pan nie powie..."

\- Tak, wiem.

Miał dość. Coś zapiekło go pod powiekami.

\- Dlaczego nie chciałeś się zamienić...? - To był pełen wyrzutu, delikatny szept. - Mogłem cię przecież w tym zastąpić...

\- Bo wolę być bliżej miasta! - wypalił Ed jednym tchem.

Przycisnął dłoń do oczu. To naprawdę był koszmar. Nie – prawdziwy koszmar dopiero nastąpi. A on nawet go nie zobaczy. Nie dożyje.

Nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze miało być to, do czego przez swoją głupią śmierć doprowadzi – chimery przeforsują barykadę (o ile ta w ogóle powstanie), zmiażdżą wszelki opór, dotrą do miasta i wdrapią się na mur, jak mrówki wspinające się po drzewie, a potem... urządzą polowanie na mieszkańców. Przeszukają każdy zakamarek, jak i w innych wioskach czy miasteczkach. Wywloką wszystkich na ulice...

Ale on tego nie zobaczy. Nie to było najgorsze.

Pierwszy, zbyt gwałtowny wdech.

\- Przestań, Ed – tak łagodnego rozkazu nigdy nie słyszał. - Proszę. Przegramy, jeśli się teraz poddasz. Tylu w ciebie uwierzyło, musisz to podjąć...

\- Chcę wiedzieć – wycedził chłopak przez ściśnięte zęby; kropla wpadająca do kącika ust przepełniła czarę. Przypadł do stojącego obok stołu, byle żeby zająć czymś wolną rękę. Skłonił głowę i skulił drżące ramiona. Stojąc tak, przed każdym kolejnym zdaniem zachłannie i z ledwie powstrzymywanym łkaniem chwytał powietrze: - Chcę tylko wiedzieć. Mam... Mam dość tej wiary... Dość tej niepewności... Dlaczego to się, do cholery, dzieje...? Za co?! Żebym to... mógł być tylko ja...! ...nie oni...

Mamrotał tak bez składu sam nie wiedząc, ile czasu, coraz ciszej, aż w końcu umilkł. Otworzył oczy – drewniany blat zdobiły trzy duże krople.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął; czuł lekki ból tam, gdzie prawie spotykają się marszczące brwi. Zaczął pocierać to miejsce kantem dłoni. - Nie wiem, co mnie napadło... Jest pan tam?

\- Jestem. W porządku, musiałeś to jakoś odreagować... Teraz ci lepiej?

\- Trochę. - Wytarł rękawem mokre oczy, nos i ślad na policzku. Odchrząknął, lekko zażenowany. - ...Dziękuję. Nie każdy chciałby słuchać mazgaja...

\- Że niby kogo? Przesadzasz, chłopcze. - Głos majora nabierał energii. - Myślę, że wiem, co mogłoby podnieść cię na duchu!

\- Co...?

Dobrze wiedział, kogo mu najbardziej trzeba. Od razu pomyślał o Alu.

\- Prawdziwa, długa, męska rozmowa...

Ed uśmiechnął się.

\- …z twoim przełożonym!

\- C...COO? Taa, pewnie! Świetny dowcip, majorze, naprawdę!

Dobroduszny śmiech mężczyzny sprawił, że sam parsknął szczerym śmiechem... który zamarł mu na ustach, gdy tylko spojrzał w bok.

W szerokim, jaśniejącym światłem wejściu jaskini widniała sylwetka człowieka.

.

Postać zbliżyła się o kilka kroków, lecz z jakichś względów dalej milczała. Blask bijący z wejścia sprawiał, że jej twarz i szczegóły ubioru ginęły w cieniu, lecz zza prawego ramienia wystawała dobrze widoczna lufa karabinu.

Ed przysunął słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Proszę poczekać, zaraz się odezwę.

I nie słuchając odpowiedzi, odłożył przedmiot na stół.

Wtedy przybysz zdecydował się przemówić.

\- Przepraszam, Ed... ale mam ważną wiadomość.

\- Travis...? - mruknął tamten, mrużąc oczy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł nikłe lśnienie na oprawie okularów. Głos rozpoznał. - Co się stało?

\- Widzimy już pierwsze chimery. Do ustalonej przez ciebie granicy dotrą za około dwadzieścia minut.

\- ...Szybko.

Spojrzał na telefon, lecz jego wzrok przykuło coś innego. Szklanka, na którą wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, do połowy napełniona krystaliczną wodą.

\- Przyszedłem tu jak najszybciej...

\- W porządku – odparł chłopak. Chwycił szklankę i wypił jej zawartość kilkoma łykami; zęby dzwoniły po szkle. Potem z siłą odstawił ją na miejsce, dnem do góry. - Szkoda, że to nic mocniejszego – westchnął na głos, nim zdążył pomyśleć.

Zerknął na młodzieńca.

\- ...Przyjdę za minutę.

Travis kiwnął głową, lecz pozostał na miejscu.

„Pilnuje, żebym nie uciekł, czy co...", przemknęło Edowi przez głowę, aż prawie prychnął śmiechem w podniesiony telefon.

\- ...Halo?

\- Co się stało? - spytał major bez zbędnego narzekania.

\- Są już blisko. Zacznę za około pół godziny. Pan lepiej niech się też powoli szykuje...

\- Rozumiem. Idź. Nie zapomnij tego szarego płaszcza, wiesz, dla osłony...

\- Mam go na sobie.

\- Jak skończysz z barykadą, koniecznie coś zjedz. Będziesz padnięty...

\- To nie szkolna wycieczka, majorze – przerwał mu Ed z łagodnym uśmiechem. Wraz z wydechem wyciszył groźniejsze myśli i emocje. - Muszę kończyć. Powodzenia.

\- Powodzenia, Ed.

Szczęknęły widełki aparatu. Chłopak spojrzał na towarzysza z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie powinieneś być w swoim oddziale na dole?

\- Pojadę z tobą – oznajmił bez ogródek Travis i zbliżył się o kolejne kroki, wchodząc w plamę nikłego światła gazowej lampki. - Odprawiłem tamtego kretyna za kółkiem, był do niczego. Zaraz poleciał, żeby się wysikać – prychnął.

Ed zmartwiał pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Objął go chłód.

\- Nie... nie możesz...

\- Później dołączę do reszty. Chcę ci pomóc. Wiesz, że jestem świetnym kierowcą... i łatwo nie panikuję. Sprawdziliśmy to w nocy, pamiętasz?

Lekko rozszerzone, zielone oczy, pełne zarówno śmiertelnej powagi, jak i bezczelnego humoru. Źrenice zwężone. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie nie wygląda podobnie.

Przymknął na chwilę powieki.

\- Dobra – warknął. - Chodźmy więc, szkoda czasu!

\- Czekaj...! Jedno, szybkie pytanie. Tam nie będziemy mieli nawet chwili na pogaduszki...

\- Streszczaj się.

\- Słyszałem o twojej akcji w namiocie, podczas zebrania. - Twarz Travisa wykrzywił stłumiony uśmieszek. - Strasznie mnie to ciekawi. Chciałeś iść sam na calutką Falę. Fajnie, ale szczerze: co byś zrobił?

\- Co bym zrobił...? - powtórzył jak echo Ed.

Po krótkiej chwili do jego przepełnionych zaskoczeniem oczu powrócił spokój, gdy przypomniał sobie, co w tamtym momencie myślał...

\- Zamierzałem zbliżyć się do śpiących chimer, zależnie od wiatru: dołem lub górą, po ścianie kanionu. Dołem byłoby łatwiej, bo musiałbym wleźć na stromiznę dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazłbym się tuż przy pierwszych stworach. - Mówiąc tym swoim niskim, monotonnym głosem, nie zwracał uwagi na zmieniającą się twarz towarzysza. - Potem wspiąłbym się na ścianę i skradał, powoli, tak, żeby ich nie obudzić... aż wybrałbym odpowiednie miejsce na pierwszą lawinę. Po jej wywołaniu, w razie potrzeby osłoniłbym się za pomocą alchemii albo, gdyby...

\- Dobra, dobra, wystarczy! - zawołał Travis, machając przed sobą rękami, jakby usiłował opędzić się nimi od tego potoku słów. - Już ci wierzę! ...Kurde, dzieciaku... Zaczynasz mnie przerażać, serio!

Jego rozradowana mina stanowczo temu przeczyła. Ed z kolejnym zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że właśnie usłyszał z ust żołnierza szczery komplement.

\- No to jest nas dwóch... - mruknął, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwowego uśmiechu.

.

Zeszli po utworzonych za pomocą alchemii, kamiennych stopniach na tak zwany „podest" - długą i wąską, lecz całkiem obszerną, skalną półkę, po której z zauważalną ostrożnością kręciło się wielu, okrytych szarawymi płaszczami, wojskowych. Pod jej nieco wznoszącą się nad poziomem powierzchni, wychyloną na zewnątrz krawędzią wylegiwało się kilku leserów.

Wszyscy natychmiast zauważyli przybyszów, kiedy tylko ci wyszli z cienia na słoneczny żar. Twarze żołnierzy wyrażały napięcie i oczekiwanie – wiedzieli, że ten niski, jasnowłosy chłopak przyszedł tu, żeby rozpocząć całą zabawę.

Jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed Edem młody i wielce zaaferowany sytuacją oficer.

\- Tędy, panie Stalowy – mruknął, wskazując ruchem głowy jakiś nieokreślony punkt.

We trzech przemknęli po nieco chylącym się podeście. Ed narzucił kaptur na głowę. Padli u stóp skalistego „murku", tuż obok leserów.

\- Tam jest zejście. - Mężczyzna wskazał na miejsce oddalone o kilkanaście metrów, gdzie kończyła się ścianka. - Trzeba uważać, jest dość stromo... Ma pan jakąś broń? - zapytał nagle, marszcząc krzaczaste brwi.

\- Tak. - Ed uniósł obie dłonie. - Stale przy sobie.

\- Pistolet też bywa przydatny...

\- Gnat mi niepotrzebny, tylko by przeszkadzał. - Alchemik nagle wstał, co wywołało pośród żołnierzy niemałe poruszenie. - Rozejrzę się. Można na to wejść? - Wskazał kciukiem ściankę.

\- Tak, jest solidna...

Ed nie czekał. Już po chwili, leżąc, trzymał się lewą dłonią za krawędź skały; podparty prawym przedramieniem, podciągnął się, wychylił i zerknął w dół.

Znajdował się nad miejscem walk sprzed dwóch dni. Nosiło ono liczne ślady tamtych wydarzeń. Ciała poległych zabrano, zaś truchła chimer osobiście pogrzebał minionej nocy. Pozostałe trupy spalono – rozdartą, umęczoną, tu i ówdzie skrwawioną ziemię znaczyły liczne ślady po ogniskach i rozwianych wiatrem popiołach; w czyste powietrze uderzał ciężki, smrodliwy zaduch. Patrzył coraz dalej w lewo, szukając kresu tych ran... aż nagle zobaczył wrogów.

Byli daleko, dopiero wyłaniali się zza najdalszego, górskiego filaru, lecz zdawali się jednocześnie rosnąć w oczach...

Poleżał przez chwilę. Pozycja ta i brak oparcia dla stóp potęgowały w nim uczucie lęku przed niepewnym podłożem oraz wrażenie rychłego upadku; skłaniały do szybszego oddechu. Serce coraz nachalniej domagało się jego uwagi.

„Spokojnie... przyda ci się mała rozgrzewka", pomyślał ze świadomą, okrutną autoironią.

Gdy zszedł z powrotem na podest, jego nogi drżały.

\- Widać chimery – burknął pod nosem. „Śmieszny jesteś, panie alchemiku", dodał też w myślach; usta na moment wykrzywił grymas.

\- Wszyscy są już gotowi, czekają na stanowiskach. - Oficer wskazał na poszarpaną ścianę kanionu.

Ed spojrzał tam, dłonią osłaniając oczy przed słońcem. Cóż... Świetna robota, bez dwóch zdań. Nie mógł dostrzec nawet jednego, zdradliwego odbicia promieni od metalowej powierzchni – żołnierze zapewne trzymali broń ukrytą pod płaszczami. Oby tylko chimery nie miały lepszego wzroku. Co było nawet prawdopodobne... Ech, dość już tego czarnowidztwa!

\- Zobaczy pan ich tylko z lornetki - chwalił się tymczasem oficer. - Podobnie jak na przeciwległej ścianie...

\- Która godzina?

\- Ehm... Za... za siedem czwarta.

Zaraz potem mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok. Od pewnego czasu patrzyli Edowi w oczy tylko ci ludzie, z którymi akurat rozmawiał. I nie dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

Lecz gdy chłopak obejrzał się na Travisa, ten spokojnie czekał na niemy znak.

Razem podeszli do miejsca, z którego mieli zejść na dół.

Ed już wcześniej przyglądał się tej drodze. Nie poprawiał jej, by sztucznością nie rzucała się zanadto w oczy (kto wie, jak dobry wzrok miały chimery...), zamierzali ją zresztą przebyć tylko raz. Po zejściu na dół czekało jeszcze na nich do przebycia około dwieście metrów – nagrodą był zaparkowany wśród skał wóz z wyłamanymi drzwiami po stronie pasażera. Zanim jednak go dopadną i ruszą nim w trasę, Travis poczeka z zapalonym silnikiem i nogą na gazie, aż Ed wykona swoje zadanie – będzie on musiał wspiąć się na znane sobie miejsce i zbawienną mocą alchemii jednym, silnym, precyzyjnym atakiem przebić się przez warstwy skał i ruszyć podwaliny przyszłej lawiny. Potem szybka ucieczka.

Dalszych działań wolał sobie nie wyobrażać. Wszystko jakoś wyjdzie w swoim czasie... oby.

\- Zejdź pierwszy – mruknął do Travisa. - Widzisz tę skałę? Zaczekasz tam na mnie, a dalej pójdziemy razem, jeden za drugim.

\- Okej – i facet siedział już na początku zjazdu, podpierając się nogami i biorąc swój karabin przed siebie; obejrzał się z uśmiechem w oczach. - Jakby co, będę cię łapać.

\- To miło.

Zielone oko posłało mu bezbłędne mrugnięcie i Travis zaczął powoli, częściowo schodząc, a częściowo zsuwając po skałach, zbliżać się do umówionego punktu. Gdy w końcu tam dotarł, krótko pomachał im wolną ręką. Żołnierze westchnęli z ulgą.

\- No dobra – powiedział wolno Ed, czując już znajomą żyłkę, powolutku rozsadzającą mu skroń. - Trochę tu ciasno, chłopaki.

To było dosyć niekomfortowe, być popychanym prosto w przepaść przez taki - w napięciu obserwujący „akcję" Travisa - tłum przerośniętych wojskowych!

Wszyscy natychmiast i w popłochu rozstąpili się, co też było dziwnie nieprzyjemne. Przecież na nikogo jeszcze nawet nie nawrzeszczał!

\- Jest już czwarta, panie Stalowy – wtrącił nieoczekiwanie stojący w pobliżu oficer. Zrobiło się cicho.

Ed rozejrzał się. Kurde, jak na własnym pogrzebie. Co za idioci.

\- No co się tak gapicie?! - warknął. Spostrzeżenie było raczej nietrafione, bo ludzie konsekwentnie unikali jego wzroku. - Weźcie się lepiej za coś konkretnego do roboty! Jesteście potrzebni, jakbyście nie zauważyli.

A jednak byli tu i tacy, którzy zdołali wyłamać się z tego schematu. I nawet się przy tym uśmiechnęli. Odwzajemnił im się tym samym – myśląc jednocześnie, że być może widzi tych ludzi po raz ostatni. A oni jego.

Z westchnieniem spojrzał w dół: Travisa zobaczył jak przez mgłę.

\- No to hop – burknął i podparty ręką o skałę, zrobił pierwszy krok.

.

\- STALOWY ALCHEMIK?! Czy jest tu Stalowy Alchemik?! Pilny telefon do Stalowego-

Stopa ześlizgnęła się z kamienia i o krok dalej utknęła przodem w szczelinie – Ed zachwiał się i stracił równowagę, lecz nim zdążył runąć jak długi i zjechać po stromej drodze, ktoś chwycił go pod lewe ramię i mocnym szarpnięciem powalił na ziemię.

„Co jest, do cholery...?!"

\- IDIOTO! - ryknął trzymający go oficer, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Jak śmiesz przerywać w takim momencie?! Dzieciak mało przez ciebie...

\- Przepraszam...! J-ja tylko... Jest pilny telefon...

\- Nie mamy czasu na telefony! - warknął wściekły Ed, podnosząc się na nogi. - Jeśli to znowu ten skretyniały pułkownik, to przysięgam, że zatłukę gada...!

\- Ale to pański brat! Mówi, że chce koniecznie z panem rozmawiać.

Twarz chłopaka natychmiast straciła kolor.

\- ...Co...?

.

Znów stał na krawędzi. Tym razem jednak kucnął i ostrożnie opuścił nogi, szukając dla nich lepszego oparcia.

Żołnierz z telefonem stał tuż za jego plecami.

\- Nie mam czasu – mruknął wyłącznie do siebie Ed, z nikłym uśmiechem zapatrzony w przepaść. Nagle oderwał od niej wzrok i obejrzał się na zaskoczonego mężczyznę.

\- Proszę mu powiedzieć... że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Przejmujemy inicjatywę.

Żołnierz powoli przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, by spełnić jego prośbę.

Ed schodził na dół sprawnie i bez zbędnego namysłu, jego ruchy były szybkie i pewne. Wyprzedziła go zaledwie garstka osuwających się drobin i pyłu.

Travis od razu dostrzegł zmianę na twarzy towarzysza. Mówiła ona, że będzie dobrze.

.

C.D.N.


	6. Chapter 6

**\- VI -**

W pobliżu zakładu protetycznego roiło się od ludzi. Stał przy nich duży, kryty, wojskowy furgon, zdolny do pomieszczenia w sobie około dwudziestu osób wraz z pewną ilością podręcznych bagaży. W pośpiechu ładowano do niego paczki i torby, a niektórzy zajmowali już swoje miejsca z ukrytą obawą, że coś zaraz przeszkodzi im w ucieczce. W niewielkim oddaleniu od tego zamieszania stała inna grupa ludzi; ci musieli czekać na swoją kolej. Wozu strzegło kilku uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

Przez otwarte okno wyglądała młoda blondynka, oparta o framugę ramieniem. Nie interesowało jej to, co działo się obok. Patrzyła na mur.

Dochodziła szósta po południu.

Do wieczora było jeszcze daleko, lecz pośród wysokich gór półmrok zapadał szybciej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Osnuta szarymi kłębami dymu tarcza słońca stopniowo zmieniała swój kolor; zdawała się stygnąć, oddalona od krawędzi skalistego kanionu o zaledwie parę centymetrów. Do uszu dochodziły dźwięki odległych serii strzałów, wybuchów, krzyków i nawoływań ludzi, uwijających się jak mrówki na szczytach potężnej, wzniesionej alchemią barykady.

Dziewczyna widziała i słyszała, jak stojący w pobliżu ludzie pokazywali na ten mur i szeptali między sobą o wielkim, opancerzonym wojowniku na rozkazach Armii, który dzięki swoim imponującym umiejętnościom w ciągu trzech dni zapewnił mieszkańcom Rush Valley takie bezpieczeństwo, o jakim wcześniej nawet nie marzyli.

Teraz ten wspaniały, szlachetny człowiek i bohater ludu bronił południowo-zachodniej części muru przed chimerami, które zdołały jednak tu dotrzeć. A dalej, niemal dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie miasta, najpewniej także na przedpolu Rush Valley, u boku dorosłych, doświadczonych żołnierzy walczył niepozorny chłopiec, przez wielu ludzi nadal uważany za „tego młodszego" z braci Elric – a przez niektórych nawet za bezimiennego, nic nieznaczącego towarzysza wielkiego, „Stalowego Alchemika"...

Jej okno wychodziło dokładnie na południe.

\- Stłukę ich na kwaśne jabłko, jeśli nie wyjdą mi z tego cało... - szepnęła do siebie i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, mocniej zacisnęła ręce na swoim wielkim kluczu angielskim.

A po chwili, czując, że oczy zachodzą jej łzami...

\- Pomóż im, błagam... chociaż odrobinę! Przecież widzisz, jak się starają!

Lecz nagle ogarnęło ją takie przerażenie, że aż zamarła, zapatrzona przed siebie, z sercem mocno bijącym w piersi.

Al sprawiał przy niej wrażenie jeszcze dojrzalszego, jak na swój wiek, niż wcześniej; przekonanego co do swoich działań i z wiarą patrzącego w przyszłość. Oczywiście wiedziała lub domyślała się, że lwia część tej postawy jest starannie przygotowaną dla gawiedzi pokazówką - ale przynajmniej miał on tę siłę, żeby tak udawać przed innymi. ...A co z Edem? Gdy wczoraj z nią rozmawiał, nie był sobą. Właściwie to z trudem go poznała. Zmienił się pod wpływem tego, jak sam to nazwał, „starcia", w którym wziął udział dwa dni temu. To przez te dzikie bestie, o których już raz śniła, zdawał się tracić wiarę w pomyślne rozwiązanie tej sprawy. On, jeden z najlepszych państwowych alchemików w całej Armii Amestris!

Lecz było coś, na co liczył, czego pragnął, co mogłoby choć trochę podnieść go na duchu w tych mrocznych jak dno Piekła dniach. Zaczęła drżeć. On tylko prosił, żeby stąd wyjechała, on nawet błagał, czego NIGDY w życiu nie robił, w żadnej sytuacji... a przynajmniej dotąd nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek zechciał to robić. A ona...? Zamiast mu pomóc, zachowała się jak skończona egoistka! A... a jeśli przez jej decyzję stracił on jeszcze więcej siły i woli walki...?

Ostatnie, co widziała i zapamiętała, to jego pełne bólu i rozczarowania spojrzenie oraz ciche, ciepłe łzy chłopaka na swoich ustach... Nie tak miało wyglądać ich pożegnanie!

Wtem drzwi otworzyły się i do środka zajrzał właściciel zakładu, pan Garfiel. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami wytarła twarz.

\- Ach, Winry-chan... - mruknął protetyk, patrząc na swoją zdolną czeladniczkę z głębokim smutkiem i współczuciem - wszyscy czekamy na ciebie. Nasze samochody przyjadą lada moment...

\- Przepraszam, panie Garfiel...! Zaraz skończę się pakować.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju, który wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada – łóżko zasłane ubraniami, wszelkie poziome powierzchnie zawalone narzędziami i metalowymi częściami, złożone sztalugi w kącie pomieszczenia i wielka, ziejąca pustką walizka na podłodze. Westchnęła ze znużeniem. Naprawdę nie miała na to siły.

Mężczyzna po chwili milczenia wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą uchylone drzwi... przez które zaraz wślizgnęła się do środka Paninya.

Jak zwykle miała na sobie ściśle dopasowaną do ciała bluzkę na samych ramiączkach oraz długie, workowate spodnie, których nogawki osłaniały dwie znakomite i uzbrojone po zęby protezy – lecz jej poważnej twarzy nie rozjaśniał charakterystyczny, zadziorny uśmieszek. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni pozostawiały swe piętno na każdej, nawet najbardziej optymistycznie nastawionej do świata duszy.

Mimo to dziewczyna spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie możesz się tak zamartwiać, Winry... Ed i Al na pewno by tego nie chcieli.

Winry prychnęła tylko i odwróciła się do okna.

\- „Nie zamartwiaj się", dobre sobie... - burknęła pod nosem ze zgryźliwą ironią, która w jej wykonaniu zawsze brzmiała nieco komicznie... niezależnie od sytuacji. - Całą noc przez tych kretynów nie spałam!

Powietrzem wstrząsnęła potężna eksplozja, od której ściany, szyby i przedmioty niebezpiecznie zadrżały, a ludzie stojący na zewnątrz w popłochu zbili się w ciasną gromadkę; niektórzy zareagowali na ten niespodziewany hałas panicznym krzykiem. Winry jak oparzona odskoczyła od okna, lecz zaraz chwyciła ją w ramiona Paninya – i obie stały tak dotąd, aż niepokojące dźwięki całkowicie umilkły.

\- Wszystko w porządku... to tylko alchemicy.

Choć każdy mieszkaniec Rush Valley domyślał się tej prawdy (a jednocześnie nikt nie wiedział o niczym na sto procent...), to te nagłe, nieoczekiwane wstrząsy i tak budziły w nich ogromny lęk oraz pragnienie ucieczki. Niektóre osoby, obezwładnione strachem, zdawały się tylko bezradnie czekać na ten moment, aż ulice zaroją się od upiorów, o których krążyły już po mieście liczne, niestworzone historie.

Przyjaciółki usiadły na łóżku, nadal przytulone do siebie, próbując wspólnie załagodzić wstrząsające nimi dreszcze strachu i rozpaczy. Obie dotkliwie czuły nieuchronnie i wielkimi krokami zbliżającą się ku nim katastrofę.

Winry przestała walczyć ze łzami.

\- I oni tam teraz... właśnie w tej chwili! Nie mogę o tym myśleć...

Od wczorajszego wieczoru milczała na temat swojego „spaceru" do pierwszej linii obrony miasta – zresztą, nikt nie próbował niczego wyciągać z niej na siłę – teraz jednak, przytłoczona chwilą, czując się niejako „pod ścianą" i pragnąc jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia, przemogła się i zwierzyła towarzyszce ze swojego największego bólu.

\- Rozumiem... - mruknęła Paninya, mimo powagi sytuacji nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta, głupkowatego uśmieszku. Całe szczęście, że Winry nie mogła go dostrzec! - Nie dziwne więc, że aż tak się o niego boisz... Ale płaczem nic nie wskórasz. Musi wykonywać rozkazy.

\- A... ale... ale on... - słowa blondynki przerywało spazmatyczne łkanie - …jest... on jest taki MAŁY! - Pokazała palcami jednej ręki, jak bardzo... i rozpłakała się doszczętnie.

Paninya zachichotała przez łzy i mocniej przycisnęła głowę dziewczyny do piersi.

\- Daj spokój! To twardy chłopak, na pewno sobie poradzi. Pamiętasz, jak ganiał mnie po całym Rush Valley? Pół miasta zdemolował, a chodziło mu tylko o głupi zegarek – więc sama pomyśl, co teraz musi tam wyczyniać! Założę się, że jest najlepszym państwowym alchemikiem i daje tym całym chimerom nieźle popalić!

Poczuła pod ręką, jak Winry gwałtownie kręci głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz... nie widziałaś go wczoraj... Co ja mu nagadałam...!

\- Nie przesadzaj. Wątpię, żeby aż tak bardzo przejął się twoimi słowami.

Winry nagle odsunęła się na długość wyciągniętych rąk i spojrzała jej w oczy, marszcząc brwi.

\- ...Czemu?

\- Przecież już tyle razy opowiadałaś mi o tym, jak to te chłopaki zupełnie nie słuchają twoich poleceń – a zwłaszcza Ed. Sama dobrze wiesz, jaki potrafi być wrażliwy... jak deska od podłogi. Ile razy prosiłaś go, żeby dbał o protezy i regularnie je czyścił? Zawsze masz z tym mnóstwo roboty...!

Te i kolejne, raczej banalne argumenty zdawały się, mimo wszystko, docierać do dziewczyny; przestała płakać i słuchała w milczeniu, wolnymi ruchami rozmazując łzy po policzkach.

\- Tak... masz rację – szepnęła w końcu i westchnęła z głębi piersi, żeby uspokoić drżący oddech... lecz niewiele to pomogło. - Nie mogę się załamywać... muszę w nich wierzyć.

Natarczywe odgłosy niedalekiej bitwy zdawały się bez litości odzierać znaczenie tych słów z wszelkiego realizmu.

\- Dobra, nie traćmy czasu! - Paninya zerwała się z miejsca i z wymuszoną energią zaczęła wrzucać do walizki wszystko, co wpadło jej w ręce. - Pospieszmy się, niedługo nas stąd zabiorą...

\- Zostaw, sama to zrobię.

Uśmiech Winry miał w sobie coś zimnego i upiornego. Paninya przełknęła ślinę.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak. Idź, pomóż państwu LeColte. Zaraz to wszystko ogarnę.

Dziewczyna wahała się, lecz w końcu wyszła z pokoju. Racja; w tym budynku nie były jedynymi osobami, które potrzebowały wsparcia i pocieszenia.

Po około dwudziestu minutach, gdy wóz, mający zawieźć ich wraz z dobytkiem w górę miasta (tam, gdzie przezorny Al wzniósł drugi mur) czekał już z załadowanym bagażem, a Paninya z duszą na ramieniu wpadła do pokoju przyjaciółki – huk potężniejszy niż wszystkie dotychczasowe hałasy uświadomił mieszkańcom Rush Valley, że sprawy nieodwołalnie przybierają coraz gorszy obrót. Po zachodniej stronie uderzyły w niebo kłęby gęstego, czarnego dymu. Wyły syreny, milicja bez ceregieli pchała się do domów i skłaniała każdego do natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

W pokoju protetyczki panował dokładnie taki sam bałagan, co wcześniej. Winry siedziała skulona na podłodze, jakby nagle opuściły ją siły; z nisko pochyloną głową i trzęsącymi się ramionami.

\- Słowo daję, zaczynasz mnie przerażać! - jęknęła Paninya. - Rusz się, musimy uciekać!

Żadnej reakcji. Uklękła przy niej z niemal nabożnym lękiem. Gniew zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Winry nie płakała.

Jej zazwyczaj jasne i pogodne jak bezchmurne niebo oczy zastygły w przerażeniu; źrenice kuliły się i drgały, wpatrzone w głąb siebie, w obrazy wyobraźni.

Te odległe, lecz coraz wyraźniejsze krzyki walczących...

\- Winry?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje drżące, puste dłonie.

\- Coś mu się stało... czuję to!

.

.

.  
\- Noż kurna...! Puszczaj, cholero!

Ed chwycił automailem za grube, mięsiste sploty zaciśnięte na jego łydce, zamknął oczy i szarpnął z całej siły. Węzły z niewielkim oporem rozerwały się na długie, krwawe strzępy, które jednak nie odpadły od ciała.

\- Co za syf...?!

Zgięty wpół, z lewą ręką dociskającą kostkę prawej nogi do ziemi, z zaciekłością wyrywał i wydrapywał z siebie resztki chimery, niczym chwasty wrzynające się pod skórę. Ból przypominający palące świerzbienie był tak intensywny, że czując go nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym – a już zwłaszcza na tym, co działo się wokół niego. A działo się sporo.

Tkwił w samym środku wielkiej bitwy, rozgrywającej się na przedpolach Rush Valley. Miał przed sobą doskonały widok na miasto, na otaczający je mur... na rojące się pod nim chimery i broniących go żołnierzy.

„To naprawdę rzeczywistość...? Nie tak miało być... cholera, nie tak!"

Cały ten plan... – oczywiście, że spalił na panewce. Poczuł po raz kolejny zalewającą go falę bezsilnej wściekłości i goryczy. Dlaczego znowu wszystko poszło źle?! On, major Armstrong, wszyscy żołnierze i alchemicy – każdy robił, co tylko mógł, by odwrócić to fatum, nie dopuścić do przeznaczonej im porażki, nie poddać się zbierającej swe żniwo śmierci. I co z tego?!

Początkowo mogło się jeszcze wydawać, że akcja zmierza w dobrym kierunku – żołnierze zdążyli zająć swoje pozycje, wąwóz został zablokowany, a potem przez pewien czas broniony - lecz cena okazała się zbyt wysoka, potwory zbyt wielkie i zbyt liczne, by móc je w taki sposób pokonać.

Bronili z zaciekłością każdego skrawka ziemi; tym razem udało się przynajmniej uniknąć tego chaosu, jaki panował w oddziałach w poprzednim starciu. Cofali się dotąd, aż połączyli swe siły z ostatnią linią obrony. Tu, na samym przedzie robili teraz wszystko, by nie przepuścić kolejnych, wciąż masowo przybywających bestii, by nie pogłębić i tak już beznadziejnej sytuacji. Obrona miała w sobie niestety luki, które należało nieustannie zabezpieczać – to była jego robota.

Biegł właśnie, klucząc i kryjąc się wśród urozmaicających teren skał i kolein, żeby dotrzeć i pomóc oddziałowi, w którym walczył Travis – zgodnie z uzyskanymi wcześniej informacjami, on i jego towarzysze siedzieli wśród skał u stóp prawej ściany wąwozu i polowali na co sprytniejsze chimery (które ryzykowały upadek ze stromizny, by unikając głównej linii obrony, przedostać się po pochyłościach do miasta) – gdy nagle jego talent do wpadania w kłopoty ponownie dał o sobie znać. Jakżeby inaczej: to przecież oczywiste, minęło już tyle czasu, musiał w końcu wpakować się w jakieś nowe gówno!

Miał tę świadomość, że właśnie w tej chwili przez swoją nieuwagę w idiotyczny sposób ryzykuje życiem, lecz przestał rozdrapywać ranę dopiero, gdy irytujące swędzenie zastąpił „normalny" ból – jakby ktoś przypiekał go na wolnym ogniu. Spojrzał na swoją nogę, krzywiąc się i ciężko dysząc.

Była czerwona i lepka od krwi. Podobnie wyglądała dłoń automaila. Nogawka ledwie okrywała ranę, zwisała w kilku żałosnych strzępach.

„Pięknie! Tego mi jeszcze brakowało, w najlepszym wypadku paskudne zakażenie, w najgorszym – jakaś trucizna, paraliż, mutacja lub diabli tylko wiedzą, co jeszcze...!"

Pomagając sobie metalowym ostrzem, urwał resztki materiału prawie do kolana i urządził z nich prowizoryczny opatrunek, sięgający od kostki do końca łydki. Robiąc to, starał się jednocześnie rozglądać dookoła w obawie przed kolejnym zagrożeniem – na szczęście, aktualnie przebywał w miejscu bardzo sprzyjającym zachowaniu życia: w niewielkim zagłębieniu, częściowo otoczonym skałami, zasłonięty nimi od strony nacierającej Fali.

Przemykające od czasu do czasu w tumanach kurzu, pędzące przed siebie na złamanie karku chimery nie dostrzegały jego kryjówki. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że mógł czuć się tu całkowicie bezpieczny.

Spojrzał na spoczywające w pobliżu truchło chimery – a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że to coś zdążyło już zdechnąć. Budziło swoim wyglądem obrzydzenie i nieprzyjemne skojarzenia... po prostu przypominało żałosny efekt zakazanej Transmutacji Człowieka.

A skoro o człowieku mowa...

Roślino-podobny stwór zdawał się zastygły w fazie rozkwitania, rozrastał się także na wszystkie strony, zupełnie jak atakujący ziemię pasożyt. W gąszczu lepkich od krwi, cielistych macek wyraźnie dostrzegał widoczne tu i ówdzie fragmenty żołnierskiego munduru.

Zacisnął szczęki, powstrzymując ich drżenie. Skarcił się w duchu. Musiał zapomnieć o sobie i skupić się na tych przerażających widokach, bo nawet najmniejszy szczegół mógł mieć w tej wojnie decydujące znaczenie. Patrzeć i zapamiętać, żeby nic z tego wszystkiego nie poszło na marne.

Teraz był alchemikiem, nie dzieckiem.

O skutecznym łączeniu gatunków zwierzęcych z roślinnymi nie słyszał nigdy, nie przeczytał też o takich przypadkach w żadnym z raportów dotyczących Plagi – więc mogła to być jedna z najnowszych „atrakcji" twórcy bądź twórców chimer, urozmaicająca wszystkim walkę o przetrwanie. Delikwent, którego miał przed sobą, nie przypominał z wyglądu żadnego ze znanych mu przedstawicieli światowej fauny czy flory; nie posiadał widocznych cech „podstawowego substratu", czyli istoty wykorzystanej jako pewnego rodzaju „rusztowanie" dla nowego organizmu, punkt zaczepienia dla pozostałych elementów... to mogło wskazywać na niemal idealne, nierozerwalne połączenie, którego jeden przykład już widział jakiś czas temu... połączenie psa i...

Zaklął, potrząsnął głową, na moment zasłaniając lewą dłonią oczy. Nie potrafił jednak oderwać ich od widoku rozpadającej się w promieniach popołudniowego słońca chimery.

Kiedy przypadkiem, biegnąc, władował się w te cieliste macki, przypominające pnącza jakiejś rośliny, stwór wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak teraz: wydawał się ledwie żywy... albo po prostu był sobą, czyli nieruchawym organizmem z przewagą cech roślinnych nad zwierzęcymi. Nie potrafił domyślić się, jak ta chimera zdołała dotrzeć tutaj, będąc w takim stanie. O własnych siłach?

Zagadką pozostawał jeszcze los bezimiennego żołnierza.

Jak zginął? Czym teraz jest, czym był dla tej chimery – pokarmem, może nosicielem? ...Czy chimery o cechach roślinnych mogą omijać genetyczne blokady i rozmnażać się na sposoby charakterystyczne dla roślin? Jeśli tak...

Coś nieoczekiwanie uderzyło nad nim z potężnym hukiem, aż poczuł nagły, bolesny nacisk w uszach, a niektóre skały popękały i pokruszyły się, obsypując go grubą warstwą drobin i pyłu. Jednocześnie padł na niego olbrzymi, lodowaty cień.

Ze zduszonym jękiem padł plecami na pochyłą ścianę, doskonale przy tym wiedząc, że to nie zapewnia mu żadnej osłony. Chimera natychmiast go zauważy, jeśli tylko spojrzy w dół...

Z drugiej strony, najmniejsza próba podjęcia walki lub ucieczki w tej sytuacji oznaczać będzie pewną śmierć – podpowiadała intuicja.

Wstrzymał oddech i czekał, wbrew sobie, wbrew woli przetrwania.

Kolejny nacisk z góry sprawił, że wszystko wokół zadrżało i znowu poczuł na sobie ciepło słońca, gdy cień pomknął daleko przed siebie. A wraz z nim jego właściciel.

Chimera z hukiem wylądowała na wszystkich czterech łapach, grzęznąc nimi w skałach jak w piaskownicy. Jej długi, pokryty łuską ogon, kreśląc szeroki łuk, z chrobotem przejechał po powierzchni niecki, omijając skulone nogi Eda o centymetry. Pecha miała pierwsza, przypominająca roślinę chimera; została zgarnięta i roztarta po skałach na drobne strzępy – jej ciało rozciągnęło się w kilkunastometrowy, krwawy szlak.

Podniosły się kłęby gęstego pyłu, nad którymi gadzi pysk bestii zdawał się unosić i kręcić na wszystkie strony, wypatrując w kurzu nowych ofiar. Jej czarne ślepia przypominały ogromne, puste, wypełnione nieprzeniknionym mrokiem oczodoły, niemalże przewiercające jej czaszkę na wylot.

Wraz z pojawieniem się tej istoty opustoszała cała okolica; nawet krzyki i inne bitewne odgłosy docierały do uszu z zauważalnym trudem. Blask słońca przygasł, stłumiony pyłem i wszystko wokół zamarło w oczekiwaniu na to, co nastąpi.

Z głębi olbrzymiej piersi wydobył się niski, gruby pomruk, jak przedłużający się grom odległej, lecz mającej lada chwila nadejść nawałnicy. Stwór kilkakrotnie sapnął, zdawał się węszyć w powietrzu, wreszcie wydał z siebie coś przypominającego stłumiony, urywany jęk. Długie i pękate jak korzenie stuletnich dębów palce darły podłoże na coraz drobniejsze kamyki...

Wtem bestia ugięła łapy na nie dłużej niż kilka sekund i z gracją pantery wyskoczyła z niecki daleko przed siebie, ze wstrząsającym całą okolicą uderzeniem lądując gdzieś poza polem widzenia. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie dało się słyszeć to dudnienie, z jakim lądowała po każdym skoku, nim w końcu zmieszało się ono z hukami i wybuchami w tej trwającej w najlepsze bitwie.

Tarcza słońca dotknęła krawędzi jednej z pobliskich gór.

Ed powoli opuścił ręce, które dotąd trzymał uniesione w pogotowiu, by w razie konieczności zdążyć z alchemiczną reakcją na atakującą śmierć. Nadal trwał w pełnym napięciu; mokre ciało drżało z nagłego osłabienia i chłodu, a oddech tamowało coś jak zbyt mocno zaciśnięta na piersi obręcz. Kompletnie zapomniał o rannej nodze, czuł za to wyraźny tik w lewym oku.

\- ...Co to, kurde, było...? - wydyszał ledwie słyszalnym, nawet dla własnych uszu, szeptem. Zęby dzwoniły znacznie głośniej.

Przypomniał sobie nagle swój pierwszy koszmar, jaki wyśnił minionego ranka. Wrócił w nim do Lior, do tamtego dnia, w którym on i Al przybyli do miasta, zwabieni plotkami o „cudach" ojca Cornello. Znowu był w świątyni Boga-Słońca Leto i kłócił się z tym starym cieniasem – było dziwnie i niepokojąco, lecz podsycony perspektywą rychłego osiągnięcia upragnionego celu, prawie nie zwracał uwagi na panującą wokół atmosferę. Nawet wtedy, gdy naraz rozległ się metaliczny zgrzyt podnoszonej kraty, a w ciemności błysnęły ślepia przeciwnika. Patrzył, jak bestia zbliża się do niego w biegu, zupełnie jak na zwolnionym filmie – spokojny i gotowy do działania. Czy czuł wtedy coś więcej, poza gwałtownym skokiem adrenaliny? ...I gdzie był Al?

Zderzenie z płynną granicą pomiędzy snem a jawą nastąpiło, gdy chimera skoczyła, a on, w nagłym i niespodziewanym ataku paniki, podał jej do pyska nie tę rękę, co trzeba.

Leżał na plecach, patrzył z dna okopu na poranne, blado-błękitne niebo i jeszcze przez krótką chwilę słyszał w sobie wysoki, wibrujący krzyk Rose.

Westchnął. Teraz mógł mieć tylko nic nieznaczącą nadzieję, że nie cierpiała zanadto przed śmiercią.

Lior nie istniało; stwory nie potrzebowały jedzenia czy wody, więc mogły buszować nawet po pustyni. A tamta chimera, którą stworzył wielebny... ona naprawdę nie była niczym szczególnym.

Wyglądała na całkiem sprawne połączenie co najmniej dwóch gatunków zwierząt – lwa oraz czegoś pokrytego gadzią łuską. Wtedy mogła sprawiać imponujące wrażenie, przecież stworzono ją za pomocą wszechmocnego artefaktu, o którym od setek lat krążyły po świecie legendy. Tyle że Czerwony Kamień w pierścieniu Cornello okazał się marną podróbką, kruchą imitacją, zaledwie półproduktem – takie coś nie stworzyłoby Plagi.

Gdzieś w pobliżu skalistej niecki przemykały w pełnym biegu chimery, słyszał je, choć nie mógł ich ze swojego miejsca dostrzec. Kucnął i przysiadł na piętach, rozglądając się czujnie na wszystkie strony, gotowy do walki, w razie gdyby któryś ze stworów postanowił tutaj zajrzeć. Masował też i dociskał swój prowizoryczny opatrunek, starając się przywyknąć do bólu, jaki sprawiała mu rana. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby osłabiła go w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Wiedział już, jak powstaje prawdziwy Kamień Filozoficzny. I co do niedawna działo się w Piątym Laboratorium. Oraz kto, a raczej CO za tym stało.

Czy podobnie było w przypadku Plagi?

Odpowiedzi wydawały się aż nazbyt proste i oczywiste. Dlatego nie mógł z miejsca dać im wiary. Potrzebował więcej informacji.

Szedł, zgięty wpół, wzdłuż najbardziej stromej ściany niecki, ku najłagodniej wznoszącemu się wyjściu, prowadzącemu na otwartą przestrzeń. Zatrzymał się przy ostatniej skale, dającej jaką-taką osłonę i przez chwilę oceniał stopień ryzyka, jakie musiał podjąć. Już zbyt długo siedział w tej kryjówce, podczas gdy wokół ginęli ludzie, a miasto atakowały rozjuszone bestie. Jedna z nich miała na oko dziesięć metrów wzrostu i sadziła ogromne susy, więc mogłaby z łatwością wdrapać się na mur, gdyby tylko zechciała.

Miał do przebycia około trzydzieści metrów dość stromej drogi, pokrytej luźnym gruzowiskiem. Trudna trasa, zwłaszcza że mógłby na niej – idąc czy biegnąc – natknąć się na jakąś chimerę. Błąd kosztujący zdrowie lub życie murowany.

Ale nie było innego wyboru. To monstrum NIE MOŻE dotrzeć do Rush Valley!

\- Chrzanić to – warknął pod nosem i bez namysłu rzucił się do biegu.

.

.  
C.D.N.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- VII -**

\- To wcale nie wygląda dobrze – mruknął pod nosem Ling.

On, Lan Fan i dziadek Fu stali na wysokim wzniesieniu, łagodnie opadającym na rozświetlone przedpola Rush Valley – dokładnie w kierunku zachodnim. Wszędzie, gdzie okiem sięgnąć, kłębiły się chimery. Żadna z nich nie zmierzała w stronę przybyszów; być może za bardzo zależało im na zdobyciu warownego miasta ludzi. Ozłocone blaskiem popołudniowego słońca szczyty murów z trudem wynurzały się ponad szarymi, skłębionymi masami potworów. Odległe wrzaski i huki wystrzałów, choć stłumione, przyprawiały o drżenie.

\- Cóż... nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak przyłączyć się do zabawy – oznajmił stary ninja dość bezbarwnym tonem. - Jeśli wierzyć naszemu towarzyszowi, te diabelskie hordy mogą być nieudanym efektem eksperymentów, przeprowadzanych w celu odkrycia tajemnicy nieśmiertelności... mam rację, dobry człowieku? - rzucił przez ramię z nikłą ironią.

Augustus Reiner kulił się na siedzeniu swego pojazdu, z trzęsącym się i piszczącym jamnikiem na kolanach.

\- Jako były żołnierz z Central City, wiedział pan o tych eksperymentach?

\- To było dawno i nieprawda! - zaprotestował starzec. - Ja już nic nie wiem! Coś tam mówiono o duchach w Piątym Laboratorium, ale tylko tyle! Nigdy tam nawet nie byłem! To na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co się teraz dzieje tu na Wschodzie!

\- Godzinę temu mówił pan co innego.

\- Dalej nigdzie nie jadę! Zawiozłem was do Rush Valley i basta! Na dodatek przez was i waszego żarłocznego księciunia jestem doszczętnie spłukany! Gdzie ja się teraz podzieję?!

\- Więc nie ma pan wyboru. Musimy wspólnie przedostać się do miasta.

\- Nie zamierzam razem z wami popełniać samobójstwa!

\- Trzeba dowiedzieć się, co tu jest grane – przerwał im nagle Ling, z zadumą patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed nim bitwę. - Te alchemiczne eksperymenty z pewnością są kluczem do rozwikłania zagadki nieśmiertelności. Poza tym – dodał, odwracając się do Augustusa z uśmiechem – odnalezienie w takich okolicznościach jakiegoś państwowego alchemika nie powinno być dla nas większym problemem!

\- Jesteście chorzy... - wymamrotał starzec.

\- Nie, po prostu ciekawi. A zwłaszcza tej legendy, którą podobno każdy alchemik w tym kraju dobrze zna. - Chłopak zbliżył się, z twarzą osłoniętą cieniem, rzucanym przez światło zamierającego dnia. - Proszę, opowiedz nam coś więcej o tym Kamieniu Filozoficznym... alchemiku.

.

.

.

\- Biedny pułkownik... - mruknął nowicjusz z wyraźną nutą troski w głosie.

\- Tia... tak pracowitego dnia nie miał chyba w całej swojej karierze. - Podporucznik Heymans Breda zerknął znad pliku papierów. - I żadnych widoków na premię za nadgodziny. Chyba że za nagrodę uznamy to, że jakimś cudem przeżyjemy ten cały galimatias.

Obaj mężczyźni z pewnej odległości obserwowali przełożonego, od kilku dobrych minut stojącego z twarzą ukrytą w notatniku. Koniec długopisu śmigał tuż przy jego nosie ze stałą, kosmiczną prędkością.

On sam miał wrażenie, jakby z ledwością dostrzegał to, co pisze. Jego myśli pędziły bezładnie we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, szukając ucieczki przed tym podstawowym, zaprzątającym mu głowę dylematem, którego za nic nie potrafił rozwiązać. Niecałe pół godziny temu otrzymał telefon od majora Armstronga i z jego krótkiej, nerwowej i lakonicznej relacji wywnioskował, że przez najbliższe godziny nie będzie miał żadnej możliwości na połączenie się z kimkolwiek z Rush Valley i jego okolic. Łącznie z tym wrednym, nieogarniętym gówniarzem, który pomimo jego wyraźnych, usilnych próśb nadal nie raczył dać żadnego znaku życia!

To właśnie brak telefonicznego kontaktu ze swoim najmłodszym podwładnym tak bardzo wytrącił pułkownika Mustanga z równowagi, że musiał maksymalnie skupić się na swoich obowiązkach, by jakoś zapanować nad ogarniającym go rozgoryczeniem. Otrzymana niedawno informacja o rozpoczęciu kolejnej bitwy o miasteczko Rush Valley absolutnie w tym nie pomagała. Najgorsze, że czuł się przy tym wszystkim tak, jakby to właśnie on tu zawinił – choć bez przerwy przekonywał się w duchu, że nie mógł przecież postąpić inaczej. Wciąż jednak miał w pamięci pełen niedowierzania i rozczarowania głos Ala. A uparte milczenie Stalowego mówiło więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Wokół niego, lecz jakby w zupełnie innym świecie, nieustannie krążyli ludzie, przezornie nie przeszkadzając mu w skupieniu; ci nie mieli dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Od razu jednak wyczuł pojawienie się czyjejś naglącej obecności. Zacisnął zęby i zerknął znad notatnika. To była porucznik Riza Hawkeye.

\- Jest pan bardzo zajęty? - zapytała tym swoim osobliwym tonem, w którym szczery szacunek do przełożonego miał bardzo po drodze z uszczypliwą ironią.

\- Jak widać – odburknął. - O co chodzi?

\- Z całym szacunkiem – podjęła po chwili milczenia Riza – ale nie tu powinien pan teraz być.

Oczywiście, ona też wiedziała o najnowszych manewrach frontu, dowodzonego przez majora Armstronga. Ostatnie minuty spędziła w pewnym oddaleniu od Roya, przyglądając się pracom nad załadunkiem różnego rodzaju materiałów, broni, prochu i amunicji, oraz przygotowywaniu coraz to nowych dostaw, mających wesprzeć żołnierzy odpierających obecny atak Plagi – lecz najwidoczniej uznała, że dała już pułkownikowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na to, by ten należycie przemyślał swoje postępowanie.

\- Właśnie wykonuję przydzielone mi obowiązki.

Na chwilę przymknęła oczy. Chyba będzie musiała mu odrobinę w tych przemyśleniach pomóc.

\- Dobrze pan wie, że Rush Valley upadnie. Tamtejszy rejon nie otrzymał wystarczającego wsparcia, tego faktu nie zmieniła nawet pańska dotychczasowa tam nieobecność. Władza wyrzekła się swoich żołnierzy i alchemików i uważa pan, że tak jest w porządku?

\- Nic na to nie poradzę! - warknął Roy, wracając do notatek. - Mam odrzucić rozkazy? O to pani chodzi? Nie mogę być w kilku miejscach naraz!

\- Wcale nie musi pan niczego odrzucać – mruknęła porucznik. Jej ciemne, pełne ponurej determinacji spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej pociemniało. - Nadal ma pan przy sobie kilku swoich podwładnych, czyż nie?

Roy zamrugał. Po chwili rozejrzał się i napotkał spojrzenie nieopodal stojącego Bredy; tamten błyskawicznie odwrócił się, zaaferowany przeglądaniem dokumentów.

\- Proszę o przekazanie mi pańskiego rozkazu, pułkowniku – kontynuowała tymczasem Hawkeye. - Ja i podporucznik Heymans wszystkim się tu zajmiemy. Niech pan jak najszybciej jedzie do Rush Valley.

\- Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. - Roy starał się, jak mógł, by jego głos nie zdradzał emocji. - W każdej chwili mogą mi kazać wracać na front...

\- ...więc wtedy pana zastąpię...

\- Proszę mi tu nie opowiadać bzdur! - Notatnik zatrzasnął się z hukiem. Gdyby mógł sobie na to pozwolić, rzuciłby nim z całej siły o ziemię. Zamiast tego schował go za pazuchę i zacisnął kurczowo dłonie w pięści, przybierając twarz w złowrogą maskę. - To nie pora na żarty! Nie po to trzymam panią przy sobie, żebym teraz miał dopuścić, aby trafiła pani na front!

\- Jestem żołnierzem...

\- I jesteście też moją podwładną, poruczniku! Zabrano mi Fuery'ego i Falmana, nie chcę stracić z oczu nikogo więcej!

\- Więc tym bardziej musi pan jechać do Rush Valley!

Większość ludzi wokoło zatrzymała się, z niemałym zdumieniem obserwując tę scenę. Wielu z nich znało przynajmniej ze słyszenia Rizę Hawkeye, „Sokole Oko", osławioną młodą snajperkę, znaną ze swych wybitnych umiejętności, wykazanych podczas Anihilacji Ishvaru. W panującym o niej wyobrażeniu miała być kobietą twardą, niezłomną, a jednocześnie milczącą, chłodną i niezwykle opanowaną. Tymczasem jednak mieli przed sobą widok, który temu wyobrażeniu zdecydowanie przeczył, a jednocześnie w zadziwiający sposób do niego pasował.

Roy nie potrafił już ukryć zaskoczenia. Hawkeye od kilku dni nie opuszczała go ani na krok, sumiennie wypełniając obowiązki wobec tego, którego dawno temu postanowiła chronić za wszelką cenę – lecz teraz nalegała na coś zdecydowanie innego.

Sam wyraz jej oczu budził nie mniejsze zdumienie.

\- Chce pan chronić swoich podwładnych?! Właśnie jeden z nich walczy o życie w Rush Valley, w każdej chwili może tam zginąć! A także jego brat, pozostali żołnierze i tysiące cywili, którzy wciąż liczą na pańską pomoc! Proszę tam jechać, pułkowniku – a ja i Breda wszystkiego tu dopilnujemy!

Mijały długie chwile, w czasie których Roy Mustang nie potrafił znaleźć słów odpowiedzi. Chciał z uporem trwać przy swoim, a jednocześnie wiedział, że porucznik Hawkeye ma rację.

Wszyscy w Rush Valley czekali na jego interwencję.

Bez niego wszyscy tam wkrótce zginą.

Na wiele spraw nie miał wpływu – lecz jeśli teraz zrezygnuje z działania, z pewnością będzie tego później żałował.

Nagle przypomniał sobie mrożące krew w żyłach słowa majora. Edward, jako jedyny państwowy alchemik, stanął na czele znacznie osłabionej nowymi manewrami obrony, by wziąć na siebie rozciągnięty na stu pięćdziesięciu metrach szerokości atak Plagi. Bez wsparcia Armstronga.

To się dzieje właśnie TERAZ. W TEJ CHWILI.

I jeszcze to pytanie...

„Wolałbyś już nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć jego głosu...?"

.

\- Heymans Breda! Do mnie!

Wezwany mężczyzna zbliżył się w pośpiechu, a na jego twarzy gotowość do działania mieszała się z niemałym lękiem.

\- Przejmujesz mój rozkaz skontrolowania dostaw – oznajmił Roy.

\- Tajes...!

\- Tylko niczego nie spieprz! Pilnuj, by każdy oddział dostał wystarczającą ilość amunicji... nie będzie mnie tu przez jakiś czas. Macie nie dopuścić do załamania obrony!

\- Tajes! Znaczy się... że co...?!

\- A pani jedzie ze mną – tym razem pułkownik zwrócił się do Rizy. - Ktoś musi przecież pilnować moich pleców – dodał z nikłym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mogę... - zaprotestowała. - A kto będzie kontrolował sytuację na froncie?

\- Będzie pani powiadamiać Bredę o zagrożeniu poprzez wojskową linię. Tak będzie szybciej i skuteczniej. Wy, Breda, macie natychmiast dostosowywać się do usłyszanych wskazówek!

\- Ale z całym szacunkiem, pułkowniku... - Heymans Breda sprawiał wrażenie autentycznie przerażonego. - Nie sądzę, abym miał wystarczające uprawnienia do...

\- Więc najwyższy czas zaznajomić się z odrobiną techniki, Breda! To rozkaz!

\- Ale... - zaczęła Riza.

\- Bez dyskusji! Jedziemy!

.

.

.

Ewakuacja trwała w najlepsze. Ludzie kłębili się w ciasnocie, nerwowo oczekując w kolejce do przejścia na drugą część miasta. Ogromna ilość żołnierzy i, wydawałoby się, idiotyczne procedury spowalniały cały proces, lecz przynajmniej nie dopuszczały do wybuchu powszechnej paniki i związanego z tym zagrożenia dla starców i dzieci.

Winry stała tuż za Paninyą. Niedaleko od siebie widziała fragment wojskowej furgonetki, którą tu przyjechała. Zewsząd ją otaczający i przytłaczający zgiełk nie pozwalał dziewczynie skupić się na własnych myślach. Sparaliżowana lękiem, niezdolna do działania, czekała już tylko biernie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Niektórzy ludzie mówili, że pierwsze chimery zdołały już przedostać się przez mur. Byli i tacy, którzy utrzymywali, że je widzieli. To dlatego słychać te nieustające hałasy i eksplozje – przekonywali. Nie chciała im wierzyć. Kurczowo ściskając dłoń przyjaciółki, ze strachem rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, oczekując nagłego zamieszania wywołanego pojawieniem się bestii. Nie, to niemożliwe...! Przecież wszędzie są żołnierze! Lecz i na nich mieszkańcy nie pozostawiali suchej nitki. Mówili, że za murami potwory robią sobie, co chcą, a ludzie padają jak muchy. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy zginą tam wszyscy.

Z najwyższym trudem panowała nad oddechem. Podobno coraz rzadziej widać i słychać wyładowania towarzyszące transmutacjom. Wraz z żołnierzami giną alchemicy.

\- Nie... Boże... błagam... - szeptała gorączkowo zbielałymi wargami, pochylona i drżąca, z włosami opadającymi na mokrą twarz. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co w tej chwili czuła, od momentu opuszczenia warsztatu pana Garfiela nie uroniła jeszcze ani jednej łzy.

Choć dobrze wiedziała, że to absurdalne i niedorzeczne, co i rusz rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, szukając charakterystycznej, dominującej nad ludźmi zbroi. To absurdalne! - lecz tak bardzo pragnęła w tym obcym, przerażającym tłumie dostrzec wreszcie znajomą, ukochaną twarz...!

Nie myślała o cudzie – lecz nieustannie go wypatrywała.

Czasem bywa i tak, że tyle wystarczy.

Poczuła nagle na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Odskoczyła jak oparzona, szarpiąc dłoń przyjaciółki.

\- Au...! Co jest?! - krzyknęła ze strachem i złością Paninya, lecz zaraz zamarła, tak samo jak Winry.

Przed nimi stał żołnierz.

\- Przepraszam... Panienka Rockbell? - zapytał, chyląc nieco głowę.

\- T... tak... – odparła dziewczyna. Jej oczy rosły, jakby już słuchała strasznych wieści.

\- Proszę za mną.

Zawahała się.

\- Ej, o co chodzi? - warknęła Paninya.

\- Dziewczyny, co tam się dzieje? - rozległ się z przodu głos pana LeColte. Drugi z żołnierzy wyłonił się z tłumu i do niego podszedł.

\- To nie potrwa długo – tłumaczył cierpliwie pierwszy mężczyzna. - Chcemy tylko z panienką porozmawiać. Mamy do przekazania ważną wiadomość.

\- Od... od kogo...?

Zauważyła, że rozejrzał się dyskretnie na boki.

\- Byłoby lepiej poza tłumem... jeśli nie ma panienka nic przeciwko...

Paninya złapała dziewczynę za ramię.

\- Kurde, Winry... Nie idź! - syknęła jej do ucha.

\- Daj spokój! Zaraz przyjdę.

I niewiele myśląc, poszła za żołnierzem. Serce waliło jej jak młotem. Intuicyjnie przeczuwała, że to, co miała za chwilę usłyszeć, jest w jakiś sposób związane z Edem lub z Alem.

Nie pomyliła się.

\- Czeka tuż pod murem miasta – mówił mężczyzna. Stanęli poza rozpychającą się na wszystkie strony kolejką, a tuż obok warczał zaparkowany wojskowy furgon, w którym siedziało jeszcze dwóch innych żołnierzy. - Z przedpola wycofywane są wszystkie siły, mają one wzmocnić obronę muru od wewnątrz. Stalowy Alchemik chciał, abym panienkę odszukał i przekazał jej, że chce on się z panienką zobaczyć... zanim wejdzie na mur.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Winry zacisnęła zęby.

\- Nie będzie on mógł sam tutaj przyjść? - zapytała, patrząc w jego ciemnobrązowe oczy. Tamten westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, panienko... Minie trochę czasu, zanim go tu przepuszczą. To nie jest proste, oczywiście z powodu chimer. Sam czekałem pod murem prawie pół godziny. Nie chciałbym też panienki straszyć... ale możliwe, że został ranny, na pewno niegroźnie i z całą pewnością nadal chce on z panienką rozmawiać, ale przypuszczam, że nie chce też tracić czasu na poszuki-

\- Jest... jest ranny?! - wyjąkała Winry, blednąc jeszcze bardziej. Natychmiast dodała, nie czekając na odpowiedź mężczyzny: - Proszę, niech mnie pan do niego zawiezie!

\- Oczywiście... dlatego tu jestem – uśmiechnął się żołnierz. - Możemy jechać natychmiast na miejsce i zaczekać w kryjówce na telefon. Mają mnie powiadomić, gdy tylko wpuszczą pana Edwarda do miasta.

\- Dobrze! Proszę mnie tam zawieźć!

Mężczyzna bez słowa otworzył przednie drzwi wojskowego samochodu i gestem zaprosił ją do środka.

Jej palce wyraźnie drżały, gdy zapinała pas. Pojazd dość gwałtownym zrywem ruszył z miejsca i skierował się na południe – w stronę unoszących się nad murem, gęstych pióropuszy dymu.

Czasami wystarczy wierzyć i cierpliwie czekać na cud.

Lecz nie tym razem.

.

.

.

Dzieciak wyrósł przed nimi jak spod ziemi. Sünner w pierwszej chwili chciał na niego krzyknąć, lecz szybko zdusił w ustach przekleństwo, przypominając sobie, że to przecież Stalowy Alchemik.

\- No i mamy pozamiatane... - Klęczący tuż obok niego żołnierz spojrzał przez lunetę swojego karabinu, kryjąc przed szefem ironiczny uśmieszek.

Ostrzał przerwano, nie czekając na rozkaz kapitana. Wszyscy obserwowali ze swoich stanowisk, jak chłopak zatrzymuje się, czeka na coś przez chwilę... aż wreszcie zupełnie nagle, bez wyraźnego powodu czy ostrzeżenia, upada na kolana.

Ziemią i powietrzem wstrząsnął ogłuszający wybuch, podniosły się też tumany kurzu i pyłu, natychmiast rozwiewane przez porywiste uderzenia wiatru. Szara, mieniąca się w słońcu Fala ustała, skłębiona, jakby napierająca na niewidzialną barierę długości co najmniej kilkudziesięciu metrów. Coś krótko błysnęło i hałas powtórzył się, stłumiony dzikim, zwierzęcym rykiem.

Kapitan zagryzł wargi.

\- ...Na co czekacie, do cholery?! Zbierać manatki, migiem!

Rozkazu przełożonego nie trzeba było sobie dwa razy powtarzać. Żołnierze opuścili zaciekle bronione okopy i cofali się po wznoszącym, usypanym skałami terenie dotąd, aż natrafili na kolejne, stworzone przez samą naturę miejsce, które pozwoliło im na uformowanie obronnego szyku. Podczas wykonywania tego manewru nie oglądali się na chimery, lecz te straszne i nieludzkie, pełne bólu i wściekłości wrzaski nie pozostawiały w nich cienia wątpliwości – bestie właśnie dostawały nauczkę, na jaką w pełni zasłużyły. Swój własny, prywatny fragment Piekła, jakie same tu wszystkim urządziły.

W ruch poszły nowe rozkazy. Niektórzy zostali na swoich miejscach. Niełatwo przychodziło dowodzącym pogodzić się z utratą kolejnego skrawka ziemi.

Sünner przez co najmniej kilkanaście minut nie odrywał ucha od słuchawki telefonu. Wydając swym kolejnym rozmówcom polecenia, marzył skrycie o tym, by bezpiecznie dotrzeć do miasta... jak najszybciej i to najlepiej w jednym kawałku, co niestety kłóciło się z jego nowymi obowiązkami, które mu odgórnie narzucono. Musiał być tam, gdzie działo się najwięcej – na pierwszej linii kurczącej się obrony – a powód, dla którego zlecono mu takie zadanie, nie był nawet, w jego mniemaniu, szczególnie istotny, zwłaszcza w obecnych, dość mocno apokaliptycznych okolicznościach.

Podobno, zdaniem Führera, życie każdego człowieka przedstawia dokładnie taką samą wartość, bez wyjątku. Więc dlaczego...

Poczuł energiczne klepnięcie po ramieniu. Odwrócił się i bez wahania przywołał na ogorzałą twarz uśmiech pełen radosnej, ojcowskiej ulgi, gdy zobaczył przed sobą podtrzymywanego przez żołnierza, słaniającego się na nogach nastolatka. Jednocześnie jego oczy o tęczówkach barwy brudnego złota zwęził impuls wrogiej podejrzliwości.

O wilku mowa.

\- Posadźcie go na ziemi – polecił z niedbałym machnięciem dłoni. Pomysł na granie opiekuńczego tatusia wyparował mu z głowy równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Nie znosił gówniarza, w ogóle nie lubił dzieci. Ten tutaj miał jeszcze w sobie to coś, co już pierwszego dnia ich znajomości zasłużyło na zdecydowaną nieprzychylność Sünnera. Czy te szczeniaki zawsze muszą mieć takie przenikliwe, zarozumiałe i pewne swego spojrzenia?

Stalowy należał, co prawda, do Armii, lecz zdaje się, że tylko pozornie. Do teraz.

Z niewymuszonym uśmieszkiem przysiadł na gołym klepisku, tuż przed pochylonym, ciężko dyszącym alchemikiem, który swoje metalowe, dobrze widoczne zza rozdartego rękawa kurtki przedramię przyciskał do brzucha. Jakaś rana, ból wywołany uderzeniem, może najzwyklejsza w świecie kolka...?

\- Nie stosujesz się do podstawowych zasad przetrwania, młody – zaczął Sünner, mimowolnie uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Wbieganie na linię ostrzału i to bez żadnego ostrzeżenia...

Przerwało mu charknięcie. Elric rozkaszlał się, na moment schylając się niemal do samej ziemi. Zaraz podparł się ręką, lecz wyglądał, jakby z trudem bronił się przed omdleniem... lecz po dłuższej chwili uspokoił się, splunął w bok i odetchnął głębiej. Sünner skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Idioci – warknął Ed suchym, chrapliwym głosem, siląc się na podniesiony ton – zabiją was, jeśli zaraz stąd nie uciekniecie!

Mężczyzna spochmurniał, przeszyty wściekłym spojrzeniem dziecka.

\- Lada moment rozładują wozy dostawcze z amunicją, to kwestia kilku minut. Potem zawiozą nas nimi pod mur miasta. Ciebie też – dodał z naciskiem.

\- ...Jak to?

\- Taki mamy rozkaz. Zrobiło się tu zbyt niebezpiecznie, sam przyznajesz. Musimy połączyć siły z obrońcami Rush Valley... pozostali alchemicy również tam zmierzają...

\- Bzdury – przerwał mu Ed. - A niby kto rozbija te chimery i łamie ich szyki? Właśnie w tej chwili? Bez alchemików wy, żołnierze, zginęlibyście już w pierwszym starciu! - Nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał; z sykiem chwycił się pod żebra. - ...Kto zabił te największe potwory, zanim mieliście okazję się z nimi zmierzyć? - kontynuował już znacznie ciszej i ostrożniej. - Na pewno nie wasze cudowne armaty!

\- ...Jesteście niezastąpieni, to fakt – mruknął kapitan, walcząc ze sobą jednocześnie o zachowanie spokoju. Nie mógł teraz dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi... to nie byłoby korzystne, dla żadnej ze stron. - Dlatego staramy się przynajmniej część z was ocalić i przegrupować... Wy oraz wasze umiejętności są dla nas zbyt cenne, byśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na ich stratę. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych, więc pewnie rozumiesz, jakie to ma znaczenie – mówił bez słodzenia, częściowo powtarzając jeden z argumentów usłyszanych wcześniej z ust samego Bradleya. Na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić.

Chłopak prychnął.

\- Co się stało? Nagle tak bardzo nas doceniacie? To przecież WY panujecie nad sytuacją! - prawie krzyknął i zakreślił ręką szeroki łuk w powietrzu.

Dłoń mężczyzny była szybsza niż myśl. W jednej sekundzie coś zgarnęło i ścisnęło mu kołnierz w miejscu zapięcia, kołnierz ścisnął szyję, a serce ścisnęła znajoma, wezbraną falą rozlewająca się po ciele panika. Przymknął na moment oczy, jak przed nagłym, oślepiającym błyskiem światła, czekając na uderzenie... Nigdy do tego nie przywyknie...

\- ...Wara mi z tą łapą...!

Pięść Sünnera zmusiła go do patrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Słońce przygasło. Twarz omiótł ciepły oddech.

\- Za dużo szczekasz, psie – oznajmił żołnierz jadowitym szeptem. - Poszczekaj jeszcze trochę, a zamiast ukochanego braciszka zobaczysz sąd wojskowy. Kara za niesubordynację... jakiś dodatkowy powód też się znajdzie...

Chwila, moment...

Znaczący uśmiech?

Ed wstrzymał oddech – serce stanęło w ogniu.

„Nie, to niemożliwe! On nie mógłby wiedzieć... nie o TYM...!"

Jednak na pochylonej nad nim, pogrążonej w cieniu twarzy nie drgnął żaden mięsień, najmniejszy błysk aluzji nie zdradził myśli, ukrytej za tymi oczami barwy brudnego złota. Nie był to żaden dowód... lecz czy oznaczało to brak powodów do obaw?

Starał się nawet przez moment nie pomyśleć o swoim czynie, za który już dawno powinien zostać skazany na rozstrzelanie.

Chciał milczeć, przeczekać chwilę grozy, lecz okazało się to dla jego temperamentu zbyt trudne.

\- Jestem wam tu potrzebny, zapomniał pan...? - syknął, ignorując narastający w nim ból; brudną, mokrą, rozpaloną twarz przecięła z boku chłodna kropelka potu.

To zdawało się trwać w nieskończoność. Czuł głuche, pulsujące uderzenia tętna w skroniach - zmrużył oczy, gdy zaatakowały je promienie popołudniowego słońca. Mężczyzna poruszył się; wyraźnie poszukiwał w zasobach swego umysłu jakiejś ciętej riposty. Nie znalazł.

\- Nie próbuj mi tu pyskować! - nagle warknął i podniósł się z ziemi, jednocześnie odpychając od siebie dzieciaka i przy okazji prawie przewracając go na ziemię. „Głupi gówniarz", pomyślał z trudem skrywaną odrazą, patrząc przez chwilę na tego mizernego, kulącego się u jego stóp chłopca. Wiedział, że widzi tylko pozory. Drzemiąca w nich siła rosła i rozwijała się w przekonaniu, że jest zdolna do dokonywania rzeczy niemożliwych. Sama, bez niczyjej pomocy. Bez Armii. I to było coś, co Sünnerowi stanowczo się nie podobało.

On sam nie widział świata poza Armią. Wściekłość budziło w nim patrzenie na takich, co nie potrafią docenić tej potężnej, opiekuńczej Matki, obejmującej i przenikającej swymi dobroczynnymi wpływami calutkie państwo... niestety, po brzegi wypełnione zepsutymi, niewdzięcznymi ludźmi. Lecz Armia nie odwracała się od nikogo, dawała szansę każdemu, nawet najgorszym typom spod najciemniejszej gwiazdy. Sünner był jej wdzięczny.

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjeś wyczekujące spojrzenie. Skinął z roztargnieniem głową żołnierzowi, nie zadając sobie trudu przypomnienia jego imienia; mężczyzna natychmiast uklęknął, z przygotowaną dużo wcześniej szklanką wody.

.

\- Gdzie jest Travis?

Było to pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadał normalnym głosem.

Ludzie ogarniali się – jego zdaniem – stanowczo zbyt opieszale. Mijały minuty, w czasie których bez przerwy oglądał się za siebie, lada chwila spodziewając się ataku Fali. Starał się przygotować do tego „wydarzenia" jak najlepiej, lecz psychika stopniowo go zawodziła, na równi z ciałem.

Żołnierze pakowali się do wozów i odjeżdżali, zostawiając po sobie skrzynki z amunicją oraz pozostałych, pilnujących tego towaru ludzi. Fala nie nadchodziła. Zmarszczył brwi. To nie wyglądało na całkowitą ewakuację.

Lecz gdy wreszcie padł na ławkę w jednej z wojskowych furgonetek, w cieniu, z dala od wciąż męczącego skwaru i hałasu, wyczerpanie okazało się ciężarem, któremu w pierwszych chwilach musiał bez oporów ulec. Zamknął oczy, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością, konsekwentnie zrywając z nią wszelką myśl...

Nagły ból sprowadził go na ziemię.

\- A...! Kurde... co robisz?

\- Zakładam ci porządny opatrunek. Chyba nie chcesz dostać zakażenia, prawda?

Ed zmrużył oczy. Wydawało mu się... tak, z całą pewnością – ten typ, który teraz zajmował się jego raną, należał do oddziału Travisa. Byli oni nawet kumplami, co wywnioskował już dużo wcześniej, patrząc na ich przyjacielską relację.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Dave, szefie.

\- Nie wiesz może, gdzie się podziewa Travis? - powtórzył z lekkim rozdrażnieniem pytanie, na które nikt wcześniej nie umiał mu jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć. - Powinien tu z wami być, przynajmniej tak mi mówiono.

\- Pytasz o swojego szofera? - Dave zerknął na niego, szczerząc zęby. - Zakładając, oczywiście, że nadal jest on w naszych szeregach...

Ed zrozumiał aluzję. W ferworze walki trudno o uniknięcie rotacji wśród żołnierzy, jednak w miarę możliwości starano się, by każdy trzymał się swojego oddziału.

\- ...Nie ma go tu, więc myślę, że kazano mu zostać na „stanowisku".

Chichot. To samo wyzywające spojrzenie lekko rozszerzonych oczu. Facet z kpiącym uśmieszkiem czekał na jego reakcję.

\- ...Na jakim stanowisku?

\- Nie wiesz? Myślisz, że te grzeczne chimery same zaczekają, aż sobie stąd spokojnie odjedziecie?

\- O czym ty mówisz?! Przecież wszyscy przygotowujemy się do odwrotu!

\- A kto będzie w czasie tego odwrotu pilnował waszych tyłków? Nie ma mowy o całkowitej, jednoczesnej ewakuacji. Pewni eksperci już za nas wyliczyli, że zginie tu około siedemdziesiąt procent żołnierzy z naszych oddziałów, zanim ty i pozostali - a przede wszystkim ci „najważniejsi" - zdołają bezpiecznie dotrzeć do murów miasta. To tak zwana strategia, chłopczyku.

Ed milczał, zdezorientowany; słowa Dave 'a trąciły absurdem i szaleństwem, lecz dziwnym sposobem nie wykluczało to prawdy, o jakiej mówiły.

Siedemdziesiąt procent. Straceni. Poświęceni.

Wszystko zaplanowano.

Oczywista oczywistość... w świecie dorosłych.

\- Bzdury! - warknął nagle, zrywając się na równe nogi. Dave odchylił się gwałtownie i przewalił na plecy, z twarzą pełną zaskoczenia.

\- Kto powiedział, że muszą zginąć?! Jestem alchemikiem, do ciężkiej cholery!

Klnąc pod nosem i sycząc z bólu, po omacku dotarł do wyjścia i zeskoczył na ziemię. Za nim na czworakach dreptał Dave.

\- I co niby zamierzasz z tym zrobisz? Masz inne rozkazy, zapomniałeś?

\- Chrzań się! - odparował chłopak. Przez moment jego przymrużone oczy śledziły mężczyznę, zdawały się go oceniać. - …Łatwiej po prostu pozwolić mu umrzeć, tak?

Twarz Dave 'a wykrzywił nagły grymas.

\- Masz mi za złe to, że nie potrafię mu pomóc?!

Ed prychnął.

\- Za złe mam to, że tak twierdzisz!

I pobiegł przed siebie, bez przygotowania, kurczowo zaciskając zęby. Mijał ludzi, którzy stawali i oglądali się na niego ze zdumieniem, pojazdy, które z warkotem zmierzały w przeciwną stronę; zbiegał w dół, aż po kilku minutach dotarł do tego miejsca w skalnym usypisku, gdzie w oczekiwaniu na kolejny atak wroga kulili się ostatni żołnierze. Pierwsi z Poświęconych.

Zawahał się, zdyszany, jedyny wśród nich bez broni, bez munduru, bez osłony. Niektórzy otrząsnęli się z odrętwienia i zerkali, zaskoczeni tym widokiem.

.

.

.

\- Chwilunia... to przecież Stalowy!

Z dołu, niczym mroczna, podnosząca się woda powodziowa, z narastającym rykiem zbliżała się ku nim Fala.

\- Gdzie...?! ...O cholera! Dzwoń do Sünnera, szybko!

.

.

.

Małe, wstrętne i straszliwe potworki, gorsze w swej przytłaczającej liczbie nawet od tych największych, najbardziej żywotnych bestii. Pędzące po sobie nawzajem z zawrotną prędkością, zwinne jak jaszczurki, nie pozostawiały za sobą żadnych - żywych czy martwych - ciał. Ani jednej kropli krwi.

Ed wybiegł naprzód, skracając dystans z koszmarem do paru sekund. Tracił oddech. Chyba umierał... tak, to dobre słowo! - lepszego nigdy nie było i nie będzie... Cholera! W przeciągu tych dni czuł się tak już co najmniej kilka razy.

I tylko dzięki temu doświadczeniu wiedział, że to wcale nie musi być koniec.

.

.

.

Sünner słuchał relacji podenerwowanego rozmówcy, wyciągnięty w fotelu. Nogi daleko przed siebie. Oczy przymknięte, głowa na wygodnym oparciu. Żwir szemrzący pod kołami rozpędzonego wozu.

.

.

.

Ręce uniesione. Wzrok utkwiony w jednym, martwym punkcie. Sekunda granicą błędu.

_(nie)_

_._

_._

_._

Gdy minęła mu pierwsza złość, Sünner stwierdził nagle, z pewnym zaskoczeniem, że w sumie nie wyszło aż tak źle, jak się tego obawiał. Racja, że interesy Armii musiały teraz zejść na dalszy plan, co na pewno nie spodoba się Führerowi... lecz porywczość chłopaka miała i swoje dobre strony.

Sünner uwielbiał zadawać ból. Co prawda w tym przypadku delikwent mógł w każdej chwili najzwyczajniej w świecie zdechnąć, ale nawet jeśli jego własna głupota go dzisiaj nie zabije... no cóż, Sünner dobrze wiedział, jak na przyszłość przywołać gówniarza do należytego porządku.

Tak łatwo manipulować tymi, którymi rządzą silne emocje!

Westchnął, z leniwym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach. Przypomniał sobie wściekłe, zuchwałe spojrzenie młodego alchemika.

„No, teraz zobaczymy, cwaniaczku..."

.

.

.

_(nie chcę)_

\- lecz wszystko stało się wbrew lękowi.

Wezbrana w nim energia z oślepiającym błyskiem rozpruła skalne podłoże, mknąc przed siebie w dwóch kierunkach; niczym wznoszące się i opadające w strumieniach iskier, stumetrowe ramiona z gruzu i pyłu, niemal całkowicie obejmujące wysunięte – zupełnie jak szpikulec - czoło mieniącej się Fali. Widok na moment przesłoniła piekielna kurzawa, z której jednak w następnej chwili wyskoczyły na podbój świata pierwsze, maleńkie chimery. Huknęły strzały.

.

.

.

\- Dobra, zaraz powiadomię Yumana.

.

C. D. N.


End file.
